Biker Mice from Mars
by Ruth93
Summary: It is a love story with a group of friends that stay by each others side as we join Louise and her friends on an adventure as they go through good and bad times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lou's first lot of visits while working for Charley at _The Last Chance Garage_

Once upon a time there was a school girl at the age of 15 years old who goes to the garage to work to earn her keep in her family. Her name is Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba; she is the second eldest out of the four siblings that there was in her family. She has got two brothers with one sister staying with her parents. Her family names were: Seto – the eldest brother of the four siblings that were born, Mokuba – the second youngest, Eliza – the youngest, Emma – the mother and Troy – the father. Louise was in year ten at school, although she only talks to Mel who was her true friend with Becky who is also Lou's another trusted friend. Besides Lou has her two school mates, she has also her boss as a mate; her bosses name was Charlene "Charley" Davidson. Charley runs _The Last Chance Garage_ where Lou works, when the afternoon from when Lou gets working with her mates gets really manic even though there were only the four people altogether helping each other out. One Saturday morning Lou was up, she had a wash even half way dressed when she was thinking about her future until she was fully dressed. When the rest of Lou's family got up whilst Lou was having her breakfast, Troy said, "Louise?" "Yes father?" Louise responded to Troy's call, "What are you doing?" Troy demanded as he walked into the kitchen to find a Lou sitting at the table eating a Sunday breakfast on a Saturday morning. "So you've found me." Lou said, "Yes I did. So you are working today?" Troy responded to Lou. "Yes. I'm finishing off my food before meeting my boss at The Last Chance Garage. That is why I am always hungry when I come home also being really dirty from having everything over me." Lou replied, "True. I know that you are earning your keep while you're staying at home." Troy admitted, "I know that father. Please do not forget that I am not less than 14 years old now." Lou reminded him. "Thanks for the reminder Louise." Troy said, "No worries father. Besides I have finished my breakfast but I'm soon going to be off once I am ready." Lou said, as she was getting ready to be going though she is going to meet up with Charley at _The Last Chance Garage_ so that she can start work with her friends; Mel even Becky whilst having a laugh and a joke as they worked throughout that very day.

Whilst working, Lou was in Charley's office waiting for Charley to finish taking to her mates. "Lou, can you come here please?" Charley called over to her. "I'm on my way Charley." Lou replied as she moved to her three mates. "Do you girls want to start heading off home now?" Charley asked. "You girls go on without me because I am going to help Charley to clean up; so I'm staying behind. Oh could you both tell my family that I am going to be late home for me please?" Lou responded, "Yeah ok we do so you just don't worry about it Louise." Becky replied, "I love you both as friends!" Lou joyfully said. "No problems!" Mel said as the three had a group hug with Charley joining in the group hug. After the group hug Lou's two mates went, made sure that her family knows that Lou was going to be late home but they soon done that before they got home themselves to their parents so that they could rest up ready for the next day to see Lou's face or for Lou to see their faces when they tell each other what happened that night. As soon as Lou got home, she looked at the clock in the kitchen when she noticed Troy sitting at the table staying up and waiting for her. "Did you enjoy work Louise?" Troy demanded to know, "I did father. I just wanted to let you know that my boss is letting me have every Sunday off from this Sunday coming father." Lou replied to Troy, "Ok Lou, which is fine." Troy answered after she sat down in a chair that was in front of Troy. "How come you have stayed up late father?" Lou asked, "I've being waiting for you to come home from being at work all day dear." Troy replied as Lou seen her father's hand clenching on to the cat and nine tails whip ready to be used. "What's with the whip father?" Lou asked in a complete shock, "Lou, you need to tell me why you were late home?" Troy ordered, "I had to stay behind to help my boss to clean up the garage. That's the truth to the reason why I was late home. You can talk to my boss if you have to father?" Lou pleaded to get mercy from Troy. Troy grabbed the phone so he could phone _The Last Chance Garage_ to ask Lou's boss, Charley, if Louise was telling him the complete truth. "Hello, this Is Charley. How may I help you?" Charley said, "Hello. This is Lou's boss. Correct?" Troy mentioned, "Yes, that's right. What has she done to upset you sir?" Charley asked, "Well, I want to clear something up. Has my daughter helped you clean up at your garage by any chance?" Troy asked as Emma walked into the kitchen to sit by Louise. "Yes. Louise did stay behind to help me with the cleaning." Charley answered, worried about Louise, "It's ok. I just wanted to check that Lou was telling the truth." Troy replied, "Ok. Thanks for calling Mr. Kaiba." Charley said, "Thanks for helping." Troy replied, as they put the phone down at either end of both lines. "Why didn't you phone to say instead of sending your mates round to say you were late coming home?" Troy shouted, "I left my phone here father and I realised that I hadn't got it by the time I got to work." Lou responded calmly. "Want to ask Louise anything Emma?" Troy asked, "No Troy. I haven't got anything to say at all." Emma said, "Emma, can you leave please?" Troy asked, "I'll be upstairs." Emma said as she moved to go upstairs. Louise was looking at Troy watching his every movement closely. 'Please don't use that upon me now father. I have done nothing wrong even I know that.' Louise thought. "Get yourself into the living room Louise." Troy demanded. Lou carefully got up off the chair that she was sitting on so that she could move into the living room like Troy told her to do. By the time Troy was in the living room, Lou had her back turned to him. When Lou was not looking Troy raised his hand and whipped Lou's back so that Lou gave away to tears with a lot of screaming in pain when Seto got to the bottom of the stairs on seen Louise gasping for air. "This is for being late Louise." Troy announced, "I'll let her get enough air after you letting her scream like that father." Seto said to Troy. "SETO! What are you doing up?" Troy replied, "I'm getting Louise to bed as simple. Come on little sis." Seto mentioned. "Alright Seto, I need help though." Lou responded as Seto moved to help Lou as he got her in his arms as Seto carried Lou up to her room as Lou asked Emma to call her mates so that they could get to Lou's house the very next morning when Troy would be out of the house. Sunday morning came when Charley was called by Louise herself, when Mel was at her side with Becky, her one sister, even her two brothers but her mother stayed with all seven of them until they could move Lou well away from the house before Troy knows that Louise was moving out of the house so that Troy couldn't find her. That night Lou sat as Seto was giving her comfort as they were watching a programme on the TV whilst eating their tea. 'I do hope that I can get out of here as fast as I can. At least Seto is here to give me the comfort that I needed, but I am getting to the point where my bones are starting to hurt right where my bum is. I have got to tell Seto so that he knows that I need to get out of bed.' Louise thought. "Lou, are you ok?" Seto asked, "Yes I need to get up Seto because I am starting to hurt where my tail bone is just above my bum is at a killing point." Louise mentioned as they moved out of the room. So they headed to _The Last Chance Garage_ for Louise to stay there for the rest of her life. Louise had a lot of fun with Charley at _The Last Chance Garage_, which Charley gave Lou the easy job of all, which was doing the money even doing all the accounts that followed afterwards when there was nothing less to do when everything was done.

The next morning Louise was up early in Charley's office waiting every so quietly. "Good morning Louise!" Charley said happy, "Charley! Good morning, why are you so happy?" Louise answered, "I don't know Lou. I probably feel like it." Charley mentioned. Louise was happy because the six weeks of summer holidays had started, which meant more people to help with problems on cars, motorbikes, vans even lorries. Up until Louise was 16 on the 4th November 1999, Charley was out getting things – mainly presents for Lou with Becky even Mel whilst Lou was still sleeping in bed. When Charley, Mel with Becky got back, which Louise started to get up when Mel taken the breakfast to Louise so that she could eat. "Do you know what day it is today Louise?" Charley asked her as Charley reached Louise. "Saturday 4th November 1999. Why do you ask Charley?" Louise said, "I know you were born on this date. Happy birthday Louise." Charley replied. Louise was surprised when she got into the garage itself. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUISE!" Everyone yelled as Louise burst into tears when she found out she had turn out to be 16 years old. "Oh my gosh! Someone has got to tell me how old I am?" Louise replied shocked, "Louise you are now 16 years old. You have two more years then you are going to be an adult." Seto told her. That evening, when the garage was cleaned up even after Lou's friends left with her family, Charley asked, "Lou. Let's go to bed because it is now getting late." "Ok Charley." Louise said very firm. As they both headed towards the ladders, they suddenly heard a knock at the garage door. "Charley, we better see who is at the door?" Louise said, "I agree to that Louise." Charley replied. "Louise, you better look as if you are finishing off working. I'll have a spanner in my hand." Charley added, "Yes ma'am." Louise said joyfully as Charley opened the door. "What do you want Greasepit?" Charley demanded. "Mr. Limburger sent me. He said isn't it about time you gave him what you owe him?" Greasepit replied. "Charley?" Louise said as Greasepit grabbed hold of her. "Are you going to pay?" Greasepit asked. Meanwhile when there was a rounder's match going on three mice from Mars crash landed their ship into the Scoreboard while the match was still going. The three mice left the match to head into town when the one motorbike started to make funny noises along the way. The leader slowed down because of knowing that there was something wrong with his motorbike so did his friends after going through the town to find _The Last Chance Garage_ for two days and two nights on the run. "Whoa! Listen to that bro's!" The tanned mouse said as he roared his motorbike engine but they were not that from _The Last Chance Garage_. On that same night Greasepit was back at the garage again, which Charley sorted Greasepit out whilst Lou was sorting the money out. "When are you going to pay Mr. Limburger?" Greasepit asked, "I don't think you are getting the point because we are not giving Limburger anything greasy boy." Lou said. "Shout up little girl. I am talking to the person that is in front of me. So when are you going to pay Mr. Limburger?" Greasepit demanded. As Charley tried to fight the money case when the mice listened to the tanned mouse's motorbike for the last time and went to the garage for the motorbike to be checked out. By the time the lads got to the garage, which Lou was kicked out of the garage though they never seen Louise move so quickly back into the garage that they were after. "We need to get in there and help out!" The tanned mouse said more alerted. "That poor child is getting knocked out of the place." He added. "We agree!" His mates said. As soon as Louise was not able to get back up again as all three mice went to help out, which the white mouse took over in her place. "Why are you troubling these two ladies for?" The white mouse asked in the way of the garage. "It's nothing to do with you mousey paints!" Greasepit rebuked as Louise used the last of her strength as she rushed into the garage as Lou hit Greasepit so quickly when Greasepit turned round and punched Louise in her belly which made Louise fall to the ground. When Charley and the lads saw what happened which the white mouse got into a mess as Lou did soon after she was knocked down to the ground. By the time Louise was moved although the white mouse had slipped on some oil that was on the floor and went into the wall with his back on the floor although the white mouse's backside and his legs were against the wall as Greasepit carried on rebuking him till the other two crashed in through the window to help the white mouse out. Soon Louise was awake again as she introduced herself even Charley to the lads after the three biker mice had sorted Greasepit out. As two of the three showed Louise what happened on Mars.

After Louise met the three Biker Mice from Mars with Charley, Louise thought about letting her siblings visit her after she had graduated from school. Friday 20th May 2000 Lou had fully left school with Melissa even Rebecca, although they had to go back to do their exams then get their exam results on Tuesday 24th August 2000. As soon as the three mates went back to get their results on Tuesday 24th August 2000, they were really shocked to see they had 'A stars' for their exam results, which Lou could not wait to show the others at _The Last Chance Garage_. As they were putting their results away in their bags, which three lads whistled at the way Louise was dressed, when Louise looked up to find out that she was whistled at by the lads that made Louise embarrassed by them, which made Lou look at what she was wearing. "Why are you lads whistling at me for?" Louise demanded to know. "You look really nice in what you are wearing sweetheart. Besides you are wearing jeans." Vinnie said, "I'm actually wearing trousers Vinnie. I know that they are showing my thighs because they are tight around them. Also these are one of my new pair of trousers that I've got to wear." Louise said. "Get told creep." Mel said as Louise watched Mel kick Vinnie where it hurts most. "Ouch that hurts!"Vinnie said in a week voice as he collapsed to the floor when Lou said, "Mel, don't you realise these three lads are my only chance of living now?" "Oh sorry Lou; I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean it which I'm being honest with you here Louise." Mel said in a pleading voice. "I give up with ya completely Mel. Sorry that Mel has kicked you and called you a creep Vinnie." Louise said helping Vinnie back to his feet. "No worries about it sweetheart; as long as I'm ok then there is no need to panic Lou." Vinnie told her. "Make sure you don't do it again Melissa." Louise hissed. "Sorry for been a pain Lou." Becky said. "Do ya want a lift home?" Lou mentioned. "If it isn't a problem with you Louise?" Becky replied. "Lads, what do you think?" Louise asked as she looked at them. "No worries Lou. It's just explaining to Charley later on." Throttle said, "Throttle, I can sort the explaining out easy. I don't want us four getting into trouble with Charley." Louise responded, "I'm going on whatever motorbike that has not actually got a second person." Louise added as they headed to the motorbikes as Mel paired up with Modo, Becky paired up with Throttle as Louise paired up with Vinnie; as they took Becky with Mel to their own homes which the four friends went back to _The Last Chance Garage_ where Charley was waiting for them to return. "Sorry we're late Charley because we had to drop my mates off at their own homes on the way back to the garage." Lou said. "Thanks for saying so Louise. At least I'm not going to be mad at the four of you." Charley mentioned. "Louise, can you come over here please?" Troy shouted. "Yes father! What is it?" Lou said as she got near the car. "I'm here because I would like to you to go to your younger sister's party. Also bring your mates with you please?" Troy said, "I'll give you a call when I have decided. When is the party father?" Louise said, "Lou, good question. The party is at home and the date of the party will be on Wednesday 1st September 2000." Troy said. "Ok then. I'll see if my friends would like to come. They are welcome for my younger sister's party wouldn't they father?" Louise said. "Yes Louise. They are very welcome to come." Troy said. "Thank you father." Louise replied, "Louise, you are most welcome. Anyway I guess you've got 'A Stars' for your GCSE results. Is it true is it not Louise?" Tory said. "Yes it is true father; I've got all nine 'A Stars'. Why did you want to know?" Lou responded. "Here is £90 in cash for you to spend on whatever you like. Your mother is going to be here later with another £90. I will tell her." Troy mentioned as Lou nodded. 'I'm getting £180 here, if my one nan knows that would be another £90. So altogether I would get £270.' Louise thought to herself as she watched her father in the car disappear out of her sight. "Lou, what's up?" Modo asked, "Modo, I've got £180 of my parents with another £90 off my one nan that will be £270." Louise replied. "Hey, that is really good Lou because you've earned it big time." Modo responded. "For me it wouldn't Modo. I mean it." Lou said as they walked into the garage. "What's with the face Louise?" Charley asked, "Lou has £270 off her three family members already Charley." Modo said. "It's true Charley. My mother will be here when my father tells her my exam results. All four of you can have a look at my results." Lou responded. Lou's mates were shocked when they had seen Lou's exam results. "Louise, this is brilliant!" Charley said with joy. "Come here and give me a hug sweetheart!" Vinnie said as Louise moved towards Vinnie to give him a hug when their mates give her a hug before Vinnie did. Vinnie held Louise by putting his arms around her so Louise wouldn't move away from him. "Louise, are you in here by any chance?" Emma shouted from the door of _The Last Chance Garage_. "Yes I am mother!" Louise called back, "I have heard the good news about your exam results which is really surprising. Lou, I heard that you've had £90 off your father." Emma said as she got to Louise. "Yes mother that I've got £90 off father. This must be your mom, am I right?" Louise replied in agreement. "Yes, I am Emma's mother. I am also your grandmother Louise. You may call me Nanny Jane. Your other grandparent is outside. Here is £180 which means its £90 each off me and your mother." Jane said, "I want to thank you both for the money. Can you thank father for me mother?" Louise responded, "I will do Louise." Emma said. As Louise went outside to see her grandfather as well Louise said, "I wonder what your name is granddad?" "Ah! Louise, my favourite granddaughter of mine! I am your granddad as you have guessed. Call me Granddad Phil." Phil said. "That name reminds me of Phil Collins." Louise said. "Oh does it really Louise?" Phil asked, "I am sure and I am positive about it too grandfather!" Lou said as Phil saw Throttle. "Lou, who is this nice young man?" Phil asked. "This is Throttle Granddad Phil. Throttle this is my grandfather, Phil." Louise said. "Nice to meet you sir." They both said together. "Oh! Lou before you go, here is another £90 to add to your pocket money that you have already got." Phil said, "I want to thank you for the money Granddad Phil." Louise said. "It is my pleasure Louise." Phil said. "Want to go shopping with Charley?" Throttle asked, "Throttle, it's up to Charley if she wants to come or not." Louise replied, "I would love to come shopping with you Louise!" Charley said as Throttle put Lou's feet into a pair of roller skates whilst she was talking to the people that were around her at the time. "What the hell Throttle! What did you put on my feet?" Lou said, "I've put roller skates on your feet that's all." Throttle said. "Have a skate in them sweetheart." Vinnie said as he walked up with Modo. "Ok! I will try these roller skates out for sure and thanks for saying Vinnie." Louise responded. As Throttle gave a gentle push to get Louise moved her feet as Emma put the radio on so that the music was turned up as Modo got a pair of roller skates on to join in with Louise at the same time. As everyone watched Louise dance with Modo without realizing that Louise would sing along with the songs while Emma recorded what had happened that day; as Lou's CD finished when Louise gave Modo a massive hug to thank him for dancing with her when Troy returned at that point. Modo held Louise soon as she had turned to face her father when Troy said, "Are you coming home Emma?" "Yes. I have a video for you to watch when we get home darling." Emma replied. "How is the rest of the family Troy?" Jane asked, "Jane, they are very well thank you." Troy answered. "Troy, Lou has thanked you for her pocket money. She has gone with her boss even with her mates shopping because the garage is all locked up." Emma mentioned. "Ok Emma. Thanks for letting me know sweetheart. At least Lou is going to be ok." Troy responded. "I agree with what you've said darling." Emma responded. As Lou put her hands into her best trouser pockets as she carefully staked down the street as she gave Charley food money as Charley took the lads with her. Louise told Charley that all five of them will meet back at _The Last Chance Garage_ between 4pm – 8pm that very day. 'What's today's date now? Oh yeah it's Wednesday 25th August. No it's not it's Tuesday 24th August 2000. I could look for a for some new clothing like a new top, new pair of trousers or a new dress.' Louise thought as she looked into a shop window looking at a dress that glittered in the sun. So Louise went into the shop to ask for the price of the dress that was in the window. "Excuse me; are you the owner of this place?" Louise asked, "I am indeed young lady. The name is Molly Black. How may I help you dear?" Molly said, "I would like to know the price of that sparkly dress in the window is please?" Lou asked. "The sparkly dress is £90. For you it is £30 my dear." Molly said. "Hello there. I'm Sirius Black. You must be Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba?" Sirius said standing next to Louise. "I am sir. You've guessed really well." Lou responded paying for the dress. "I would leave the shop in your hands Molly if that is ok with you?" Sirius said, "I am fine with running the shop on my own little brother." Molly responded. "Ok Molly. I'll see you later because I'll be with Louise for a while." Sirius said. "Ok little brother. Be really good please?" Molly said. "I'll keep an eye on him for ya Molly." Louise said. "Thank you Louise." Molly said as Louise walked out of the shop with Sirius. As Louise went around shops with Sirius getting things that Lou need to get as they both started to go back down the same street that Louise had got her sparkly dress from. "It was nice talking to you Sirius." Louise said. "It's the same with me. Where are you going to now Louise?" Sirius said, "I'm going back to _The Last Chance Garage_ now. Sirius, it's meeting you and Molly is waiting for you. Although I better get staking now. Bye Sirius." Louise said as Sirius said good bye to Louise as she went back to _The Last Chance Garage_ for 8pm. "Hello everyone! I'm back in the garage now! I'll be upstairs if you need me" Louise shouted. "Hello Louise and ok because we are fine with it!" Charley with the lads shouted from Charley's office as Louise skated over to the bedroom that was above the garage to put her things away. As Modo went to find Louise as she sat down on the bed crying when Modo had found her. "Lou, are you ok mate? How come you're crying?" Modo asked, "I-I-I don't know Modo." Lou sobbed as her tears continued to go down her face when Modo had decided to sit down by her and gave her a hug as he promised to take Louise out for a meal on their very own without anyone interrupting them both from talking to each other so that it would give Lou the chance to tell someone how she feels and why she was really upset even been in tears.

Wednesday 25th August 2000 as Louise was working away as usual when at the job she was doing as Modo went up to her to find out at what she was doing. "Hey Lou, what are you up mate?" Modo asked. "Hey Modo, I am filling the motors up as usual. Charley needs to see me when I am finished with this customer. I don't know what it is about though." Lou said as the tank was filled up as Lou got Modo to ask Charley for the price list so Lou could get the correct price although the vehicles were in for M.O.T's which required by Louise and Charley as Louise got thinking about her old school mates as they walked past as Lou was heading into the garage. "LOUISE!" Melisa and Becky yelled as Louise turned to see them both waving at her. "HEY GIRLFRIENDS! Oh my life I so can't believe it!" Lou said as she got to them. "How are ya Louise?" Mel said. "I am doing great. I need to see Charley so can you both help out for a bit. I'll explain to Charley why you both are here." Louise said. "Ok and what a good idea Louise." The girls said as the three of them went to do different things at the time. While Lou and Charley got talking when everyone from in the garage heard Charley started shouting at Louise when they all saw Louise rushing out with her roller stakes on as she told everyone else not to follow her as Charley sent Modo and Mel after Louise so that nothing had happened to Lou at the time. When Lou got to the seaside place that she knew as Lou heard motorbike sound as she turned to see Modo with Mel following Louise to her special place. "What are you both doing here?" Louise asked sobbingly, "Lou, me and everyone else heard Charley shouting at you which is unfair." Modo said, "Modo, it is all my fault at the moment because when my father finds out about Charley shouting at me then I will be so done for." Lou sobbed as she just cried her heart out as Modo and Mel put their arms around Louise to comfort her as Vinnie, Throttle even Becky got there with Charley. "Louise, I am so sorry for shouting at you like I did. I had to send Modo and Mel after you so that nothing would happen to ya on the way over here. Please forgive me for what I have done Louise?" Charley said. "I will forgive but just don't do it again Charley." Lou sobbed as they both hugged each other as they wouldn't shout at each other or at their mates ever again. That evening Louise went out with Modo to a restaurant as they choose what they had to eat even what they had to drink all at the same time so that they wouldn't moan at who paid for the meal as they both had settled it before they both had left _The Last Chance Garage_ when Louise had offered up to pay for the meal out which was really kind of Louise to do it for them both. When the waiter got Modo's even Lou's dinner to them as they said thanks to him when Lou asked Modo, "So what do you want to talk about Modo?" "Why you were upset yesterday Lou." Modo replied. "Oh that. Don't say you've seen me in tears?" Lou said, "I did yeah." Modo said. "The reason why I was in tears because I hadn't long received a phone call from my father. My Nanny Jane has not long lost her husband which is my grandfather. It is my mother's dad." Lou said, "Lou, I am sorry to hear that." Modo said, "I know Modo because my father told me that my mother was in tears when he got onto the phone to me to say that my grandfather had died." Lou said. As Modo and Louise were eating as Lou's mobile phone vibrating in her trousers as Louise got her phone out to see who was calling her to find out that Emma was calling her mobile phone. "Hello mother, what is the matter?" Lou asked, "Lou, sorry to disturb your night out but can you hurry and come home please?" Emma asked. "What's that noise in the background? Mother what on earth is happening at home?" Lou asked. "It's your father having one of his fits again." Emma said. "Mother, tell father to take his fit out on me. I'll be there as soon as I have finished my meal." Lou said in a panic. "Ok Louise. I'll let him know and sorry for troubling you sweetheart." Emma said. "It's not a problem mother. I would do anything for ya at any time of day." Louise said as they both hung up. "What is the matter now Lou?" Modo asked. "My mother is having trouble at home. We need to hurry up with what we are eating. Sorry that I am making us rush what we are having Modo." Louise said. "It's ok Louise. I'll take you home to sort the problem out." Modo said, "Modo, thank you ever so much mate; I really, really do appreciate it." Louise said. "It is my pleasure Louise because you're so beautiful to me." Modo said. "That is really cute for you to say that Modo." Louise said as they had finished as Lou called for the waiter as Lou gave the money to the waiter so that Lou could get going with Modo. As Modo got Louise back to where she had used to live as Troy waited outside the house for her although Louise and Modo had to go back to _The Last Chance Garage_ for Louise to get changed into something that was more comfortable for Louise to wear on the way to her where Louise used to live. As Louise got off the back of Modo's motorbike after Modo had turned his motorbike off as Lou walked over to Troy as he said, "Louise, you are so in for it this time young lady." 'Oh what a big mistake I've made. I am really stupid.' Louise thought as she moved out of the way as Lou looked worried at Modo. Modo never saw Louise looked as worried like she was in his life as Troy shouted at Louise saying, "Louise, get here you silly little rat of a girl!" "THAT IS TOTALLY IT FATHER! YOU'VE JUST ASKED FOR ME TO GO MOUSE NOW!" Louise yelled as she went into her mouse form when Modo couldn't believe his eyes when their three friends got there to find out that Louise was a mouse. "I can't believe it." Charley said. "What the fact that Louise is a mouse and she is one of us?" Throttle asked. "Yes Throttle, it is true. We have found out what Lou truly is. Emma had told me before although I had to take Louise into _The Last Chance Garage_ so that she was well away from Troy but I had forgotten to tell you lads. I'm sorry that I never mentioned it till now. I just feel like a complete fool by not telling you lads, I am truly sorry about it. I really am sorry lads." Charley said as Louise heard what was said by Charley. "No you're not a fool Charley. The lads need to know because the four of ya now know that I am in a very bad state because of being human and mouse. I need to get to the bottom of it with or without help." Louise said as she jumped out of the way after Charley told Louise to watch out because of Troy trying to hurt Louise with the cat and nine tails whip that Troy had in his hand although Lou took her rucksack with her and Modo as she could change her footwear from the trainers that she had on her feet into her roller skates so that Louise could move a bit more quicker.

As Troy kept on trying to hurt Louise as much as he could because he never kept up with Lou's speed at the time as Louise knocked the cat and nine tails out of Troy's hand with her tail. As Lou battled against Troy as Louise didn't know that Troy was going to shot her mates as Lou put a force field around her friends as Troy shot Louise instead without her noticing although Charley told Louise to watch out even to be careful when Lou nodded in agreement with Charley's advice that Louise was given as she just thought on what move she needed to make. Without looking in Troy's hand Louise carefully moved towards Troy although Louise was a little bit more scared of what may happen to her next by Troy. Troy didn't think on what to do next at all because he had a plan although he stayed with the plan by either killing Louise or her friends. Lou was the best flexible person in the Kaiba family as she showed off in front of her friends. "Sorry I am showing off in front of ya. At least the four of ya are entertained for the time been. Oh and don't worry about me if I get hurt." Lou said as she got in front of the force field. "Lou, it's fine because we never knew you were that flexible in our lives. What do you lads think?" Charley said, "Charley, we actually agree." Modo said, "I love having friends like you four to keep me positive." Lou said as her friends agreed. As Lou wasn't looking as Vinnie watched what Troy was doing as Lou knew Vinnie being alert for Lou's safety. "Lou, be careful!" Vinnie said as Troy fired his gun although Louise was fast enough to move so she could miss the attack. As Lou moved, she got caught in her right arm by the bullet from the gun that Troy fired in the first place. Lou managed to get up as she looked at her right arm when Louise realised that she wouldn't last as she got Modo, Throttle even Vinnie to help her out although Troy had three other people behind him so Troy had help. Louise was more focused on Troy as the lads focused on the other three people that were with Troy at the time. Although Lou got thinking as she asked Charley to look in her rucksack to see if Lou had her roller skates in there when Charley told Louise that Lou's roller skates were in Lou's rucksack at the time as Lou asked Throttle to get her roller skates and to help Louise put them on her feet. As Throttle agreed to help Louise put her roller skates onto her feet as she done the lads a favour in return by looking after them for when they were in trouble or even worse by losing Charley in death. As Louise thought about what she was going to do as Charley said nothing to Louise for a while as she looked around to see what she could use to help her. 'What on earth am I going to do now and what on earth am I going to be use to help me?' Louise thought to herself. As Lou saw something that she used to play on from when she was a little girl she thought that she might get herself with Troy over to where she was planning. Modo read Lou easy as he told Throttle and Vinnie what Louise was going to do although the lads gave Louise enough space but Louise moved before the lads did. As Lou moved although had gathered up a lot of speed with her roller skates she raced even knocked Troy to the ground as she managed to hurt Troy in the face although Lou was knocked off even thrown a good mile away from Troy. "LADS I NEED HELP! SO START GETTING THESE HORRID FOOLS OFF ME!" Lou shouted as the lads helped Louise out as much as they could. As the lads got the three men off Louise as Modo helped Louise to her when Lou said to the lads, "Thanks lads for helping me, so all I want to do now is to sort my father out on my own." Lou said. "Ok sweetheart but don't blame us when we pull you way. I hope you understand me?" Vinnie said, "I do understand ya Vincent. Don't you worry about it at all mate because I would have stopped by then." Lou said as the lads let Lou do what she needed to do as Troy kept putting into Louise as Lou kept screaming in pain as the lads stayed by Charley as Lou's mates watched in horror while Louise was sorting Troy out because all Louise did was punched Troy's lights out of him so that Troy would not be able to get up again. Soon Louise had sorted Troy out she let Emma know that Troy needed to be left alone for a bit before Troy could do anything to Louise but she got herself back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with her four mates.

As the fight was over between Louise with Troy as Charley kept told Louise that she should be resting as Lou told Charley that she was going to be fine once Lou got moving about whilst Louise could work as Charley gave with Louise as Vinnie said, "Lou, Charley is right ya know. We are starting to worry about you now Louise and it's going to be not fair on us."

"LADS I NEED HELP OVER HERE! SO START GETTING THESE HORRID FOOLS OFF ME PLEASE?" Lou shouted as the lads helped Louise out as much as they could. As the lads got the three men off Louise as Modo helped Louise to her when Lou said to the lads, "Thanks lads for helping me, so all I want to do now is to sort my father out on my own." Lou said. "Ok sweetheart but don't blame us when we pull you way. I hope you understand me?" Vinnie said, "I do understand ya Vincent. Don't you worry about it at all mate because I would have stopped by then." Lou said as the lads let Lou do what she needed to do as Troy kept putting into Louise as Lou kept screaming in pain as the lads stayed by Charley as Lou's mates watched in horror while Louise was sorting Troy out because all Louise did was punched Troy's lights out of him so that Troy would not be able to get up again. Soon Louise had sorted Troy out she let Emma know that Troy needed to be left alone for a bit before Troy could do anything to Louise but she got herself back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with her four mates.

As the fight was over between Louise with Troy as Charley kept told Louise that she should be resting as Lou told Charley that she was going to be fine once Lou got moving about whilst Louise could work as Charley gave with Louise as Vinnie said, "Lou, Charley is right ya know. We are starting to worry about you now Louise and it's going to be not fair on us." "Look everyone. If I say that I am fit for working then I am going to stay with what I have said. So there is no need to worry about me at all because I want to worry about myself with the wounds that I've got although I know that you are looking out for me." Louise said as her mates realised that Louise was looking sorry for herself at that moment in time as Vinnie comforted Louise as much as he could. As Modo got thinking about Louise that much he didn't know what he should do until Louise asked, "Modo, what is the matter with ya?" "I don't know Louise. I've just been thinking about you more than anything babes." Modo said as he saw Lou's face react to what Modo said. 'Did I hear Modo correctly? Did Modo just call me babes? What on earth am I going to say to him now? I do need say something though because Modo's looking at me funny.' Louise thought as she sighed on thinking what on to say. "Lou, are you ok?" Modo asked as he stroked Lou's face. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Why makes you think I'm not Modo?" Louise said. "You took a while to respond back to me that's all." Modo said. "Oh. I'm sorry about that Modo." Louise sighed. "Don't worry about it Louise. Want to have a night out with me again?" Modo said. "I would love that Modo." Lou said. "Ok then, I'll talk to Charley and see what I'm doing later on today. Don't move from there will ya please?" Modo said,

As the fight was over between Louise with Troy as Charley kept told Louise that she should be resting as Lou told Charley that she was going to be fine once Lou got moving about whilst Louise could work as Charley gave with Louise as Vinnie said, "Lou, Charley is right ya know. We are starting to worry about you now Louise and it's going to be not fair on us." "Look everyone. If I say that I am fit for working then I am going to stay with what I have said. So there is no need to worry about me at all because I want to worry about myself with the wounds that I've got although I know that you are looking out for me." Louise said as her mates realised that Louise was looking sorry for herself at that moment in time as Vinnie comforted Louise as much as he could. As Modo got thinking about Louise that much he didn't know what he should do until Louise asked, "Modo, what is the matter with ya?" "I don't know Louise. I've just been thinking about you more than anything babes." Modo said as he saw Lou's face react to what Modo said. 'Did I hear Modo correctly? Did Modo just call me babes? What on earth am I going to say to him now? I do need say something though because Modo's looking at me funny.' Louise thought as she sighed on thinking what on to say. "Lou, are you ok?" Modo asked as he stroked Lou's face. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Why makes you think I'm not Modo?" Louise said. "You took a while to respond back to me that's all." Modo said. "Oh. I'm sorry about that Modo." Louise sighed. "Don't worry about it Louise. Want to have a night out with me again?" Modo said. "I would love that Modo." Lou said. "Ok then, I'll talk to Charley and see what I'm doing later on today. Don't move from there will ya please?" Modo said, "I will not move from this spot Modo because I'll wait right here for ya to come back." Lou said as Modo nodded. As Modo walked over to Charley while leaving Louise by the tools when Troy stormed in demanding to know where Louise was at that time as Louise thought, 'I'm in for it this time and there is no way I am going to get out of it now. Oh no father is looking over here. Oh Modo do something please?' "Louise, outside right now." Troy demanded as he clapped his eyes onto Louise. "I'm not going to move father because you are always been a bully to me although I never get any freedom whenever you are around." Lou responded calmly. "Do as you are being told Louise." Troy shouted, "I just want to say that I am doing nothing that you say when you're shouting father." Louise said. "Louise, don't bother because you know what's right because you're doing it at this very moment mate." Charley said supporting Louise as Troy went over to Louise even grabbing Louise as screamed although Lou's body was still in recovery from what had happened. As Troy was heading towards the car as the lads got in the way as Charley said, "Mr. Kaiba, please let Louise go?" "No way am I going to let Louise go." Troy said as Charley moved out of the way while the lads moved to lean against the car. "FATHER, YOU'RE HURTING ME SO BADLY! JUST LET GO OF ME WILL YA!" Lou yelled as Troy thrown Louise on the floor as Charley moved quickly to help Louise. "Just leave us all alone Mr. Kaiba." Charley said. "Louise, I don't know you anymore." Troy said. "Father, why can't you admit that I am not worth anything to you?" Lou asked. "I do admit it Louise." Troy said. "You are that horrid to me father. Really, really horrid and you know what father?" Lou said. "What's that Louise?" Troy asked, "I really do hate you for what you have done to me and you can look at what you've done to me right now." Lou said sobbingly. "Oh Lou, I am so sorry." Troy gasped. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY FATHER!" Louise shouted whilst crying as Charley gave Lou a big hug to help Lou calm down. Charley sent Troy back home as Modo got everyone else inside _The Last Chance Garage_ as Lou's tear's kept falling down her face when the lads tried their hardest to cheer Louise up.

As Troy kept on trying to hurt Louise as much as he could because he never kept up with Lou's speed at the time as Louise knocked the cat and nine tails out of Troy's hand with her tail. As Lou battled against Troy as Louise didn't know that Troy was going to shot her mates as Lou put a force field around her friends as Troy shot Louise instead without her noticing although Charley told Louise to watch out even to be careful when Lou nodded in agreement with Charley's advice that Louise was given as she just thought on what move she needed to make. Without looking in Troy's hand Louise carefully moved towards Troy although Louise was a little bit more scared of what may happen to her next by Troy. Troy didn't think on what to do next at all because he had a plan although he stayed with the plan by either killing Louise or her friends. Lou was the best flexible person in the Kaiba family as she showed off in front of her friends. "Sorry I am showing off in front of ya. At least the four of ya are entertained for the time been. Oh and don't worry about me if I get hurt." Lou said as she got in front of the force field. "Lou, it's fine because we never knew you were that flexible in our lives. What do you lads think?" Charley said, "Charley, we actually agree." Modo said, "I love having friends like you four to keep me positive." Lou said as her friends agreed. As Lou wasn't looking as Vinnie watched what Troy was doing as Lou knew Vinnie being alert for Lou's safety. "Lou, be careful!" Vinnie said as Troy fired his gun although Louise was fast enough to move so she could miss the attack. As Lou moved, she got caught in her right arm by the bullet from the gun that Troy fired in the first place. Lou managed to get up as she looked at her right arm when Louise realised that she wouldn't last as she got Modo, Throttle even Vinnie to help her out although Troy had three other people behind him so Troy had help. Louise was more focused on Troy as the lads focused on the other three people that were with Troy at the time. Although Lou got thinking as she asked Charley to look in her rucksack to see if Lou had her roller skates in there when Charley told Louise that Lou's roller skates were in Lou's rucksack at the time as Lou asked Throttle to get her roller skates and to help Louise put them on her feet. As Throttle agreed to help Louise put her roller skates onto her feet as she done the lads a favour in return by looking after them for when they were in trouble or even worse by losing Charley in death. As Louise thought about what she was going to do as Charley said nothing to Louise for a while as she looked around to see what she could use to help her. 'What on earth am I going to do now and what on earth am I going to be use to help me?' Louise thought to herself. As Lou saw something that she used to play on from when she was a little girl she thought that she might get herself with Troy over to where she was planning. Modo read Lou easy as he told Throttle and Vinnie what Louise was going to do although the lads gave Louise enough space but Louise moved before the lads did. As Lou moved although had gathered up a lot of speed with her roller skates she raced even knocked Troy to the ground as she managed to hurt Troy in the face although Lou was knocked off even thrown a good mile away from Troy. "LADS I NEED HELP OVER HERE! SO START GETTING THESE HORRID FOOLS OFF ME PLEASE?" Lou shouted as the lads helped Louise out as much as they could. As the lads got the three men straight off Louise as Modo helped Louise to her feet when Lou said to the lads, "Thanks lads for helping me, so all I want to do now is to sort my father out on my own." Lou said. "Ok sweetheart but don't blame us when we pull you way. I hope you understand me?" Vinnie said, "I do understand ya Vincent. Don't you worry about it at all mate because I would have stopped by then." Lou said as the lads let Lou do what she needed to do as Troy kept putting into Louise as Lou kept screaming in pain as the lads stayed by Charley as Lou's mates watched in horror while Louise was sorting Troy out because all Louise did was punched Troy's lights out of him so that Troy would not be able to get up again. Soon Louise had sorted Troy out she let Emma know that Troy needed to be left alone for a bit before Troy could do anything to Louise but she got herself back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with her four mates.

Thursday 26th August 2000 as the fight was over from the day before that was between Louise with Troy as Charley kept told Louise that she should be resting as Lou told Charley that she was going to be fine once Lou got moving about whilst Louise could work as Charley gave with Louise as Vinnie said, "Lou, Charley is right ya know. We are starting to worry about you now Louise and it's going to be not fair on us." "Look everyone. If I say that I am fit for working then I am going to stay with what I have said. So there is no need to worry about me at all because I want to worry about myself with the wounds that I've got although I know that you are looking out for me." Louise said as her mates realised that Louise was looking sorry for herself at that moment in time as Vinnie comforted Louise as much as he could. As Modo got thinking about Louise that much he didn't know what he should do until Louise asked, "Modo, what is the matter with ya?" "I don't know Louise. I've just been thinking about you more than anything babes." Modo said as he saw Lou's face react to what Modo said. 'Did I hear Modo correctly? Did Modo just call me babes? What on earth am I going to say to him now? I do need say something though because Modo's looking at me funny.' Louise thought as she sighed on thinking what on to say. "Lou, are you ok?" Modo asked as he stroked Lou's face. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Why makes you think I'm not Modo?" Louise said. "You took a while to respond back to me that's all." Modo said. "Oh. I'm sorry about that Modo." Louise sighed. "Don't worry about it Louise. Want to have a night out with me again?" Modo said. "I would love that Modo." Lou said. "Ok then, I'll talk to Charley and see what I'm doing later on today. Don't move from there will ya please?" Modo said, "I will not move from this spot Modo because I'll wait right here for ya to come back." Lou said as Modo nodded. As Modo walked over to Charley while leaving Louise by the tools when Troy stormed in demanding to know where Louise was at that time as Louise thought, 'I'm in for it this time and there is no way I am going to get out of it now. Oh no father is looking over here. Oh Modo do something please?' "Louise, outside right now." Troy demanded as he clapped his eyes onto Louise. "I'm not going to move father because you are always been a bully to me although I never get any freedom whenever you are around." Lou responded calmly. "Do as you are being told Louise." Troy shouted, "I just want to say that I am doing nothing that you say when you're shouting father." Louise said. "Louise, don't bother because you know what's right because you're doing it at this very moment mate." Charley said supporting Louise as Troy went over to Louise even grabbing Louise as screamed although Lou's body was still in recovery from what had happened. As Troy was heading towards the car as the lads got in the way as Charley said, "Mr. Kaiba, please let Louise go?" "No way am I going to let Louise go." Troy said as Charley moved out of the way while the lads moved to lean against the car. "FATHER, YOU'RE HURTING ME SO BADLY! JUST LET GO OF ME WILL YA!" Lou yelled as Troy thrown Louise on the floor as Charley moved quickly to help Louise. "Just leave us all alone Mr. Kaiba." Charley said. "Louise, I don't know you anymore." Troy said. "Father, why can't you admit that I am not worth anything to you?" Lou asked. "I do admit it Louise." Troy said. "You are that horrid to me father. Really, really horrid and you know what father?" Lou said. "What's that Louise?" Troy asked, "I really do hate you for what you have done to me and you can look at what you've done to me right now." Lou said sobbingly. "Oh Lou, I am so sorry. I am truly sorry for I did to ya. Just forgive me please Louise?" Troy gasped. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY FATHER!" Louise shouted whilst crying as Charley gave Lou a big hug to help Lou calm down. Charley sent Troy back home as Modo got everyone else inside _The Last Chance Garage_ as Lou's tear's kept falling down her face when the lads tried their hardest to cheer Louise up as she wasn't buying any of it. As Modo thought about what he asked Louise as Modo went into Charley's office to book a restaurant for two people and not five. As Louise got thinking that night whilst she was talking to Modo at the restaurant when Lou asked, "Modo what would you say if I took you with our mates out of an evening meal?" "I don't know because it would be a great honour for you to do that Louise." Modo said. "Hmm." Lou said as she saw Troy walking into the same restaurant with Emma. "Lou, what is it?" Modo asked, "Modo, I've just saw my father walking in here with my mother. Why would they come here?" Louise said, "I don't know babes." Modo said. "There is no way am I going to find out." Louise said. Then Modo went serious as he looked at his robotic arm as it went haywire when Lou looked at Modo's face when Lou asked, "Modo, what is with the serious face for?" "I don't know why my robotic arm is going haywire for. Anyway, I have a question to ask." Modo said. "Fire way and see if I can answer it for ya." Lou said with a cheeky smile on her face. "Lou, do you want to marry me?" Modo asked. Lou thought about it when she realized what Modo had said she was really shocked. "Modo, I don't know what to say at the moment. If I say yeah then we would have to keep it as a secret from my father and my mother although I want my brothers with my sister to know also I want our mates to know but if I say no then who knows what will happen." Lou said. "Why is it going to course a problem for ya with your parents being here babes?" Modo asked, "I think so baby. Let's see how it's going to pan out first because I think my father is going to notice us soon." Lou said. "Lou babes, I am going to agree with ya." Modo said as they continue talking to each other as the waiter went over to Louise as the waiter asked, "Excuse me sir and madam. I am sorry to interrupt you both from your conversation but may I ask if one of you sing please?" "It's ok because I do sing. Why does the lads that play the music need a singer?" Lou replied. "Yes they do madam. Do you mind singing for everyone in the building please?" The waiter said. "I don't mind Louise." Modo said. "I don't mind either because I'm doing for everyone else." Louise said as she went over to the musicians. "Hello madam." The musicians said. "Hello. I heard that you needed help?" Lou said. "We do because we haven't got a singer." The drummer said. "This is why I am here to help you out. I have came over to here because the waiter went over to me and my friend to find out who could sing so I had offered up to help out." Lou said as the musicians agreed with Lou's offer. "What would you like to sing then princess and we will play it for ya? Please make sure the backup singers are involved with the singing princess?" The drummer asked, "I would like to sing 'A New Day Has Come' by Celine Dion please? Is that a problem?" Lou asked. "Nah, we'll do anything but this one is for you princess. What's your name princess?" The drummer said, "I'm Louise." Lou said. "We are pleased to meet you Louise at a great cost even at the last minute. I am known as 'Drummer' by my fellow team because I play the drums." The drummer said. "It's the same with me drummer and let's the party started." Lou said. The customers were quite as the music started to play as Lou started to sing. "A new day has...come I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come everyone told me to be strong hold on and don't shed a tear through the darkness and good times I knew I'd make it through and the world thought I had it all but I was waiting for you hush, love I see a light in the sky oh, it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love let the rain come down and wash away my tears let it fill my soul and drown my fears let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun a new day has...come where it was dark now there's light where there was pain now there's joy where there was weakness, I found my strength all in the eyes of a boy hush, love I see a light in the sky oh, it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love let the rain come down and wash away my tears let it fill my soul and drown my fears let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun a new day has...come a new day has...come ohhh, a light... ooh!" As Louise finished everyone clapped as she took a bow as Louise went back to her sit as the backup singers with the musicians went to up Louise when the drummer said, "Louise, we want to thank you ever do much for helping me and my team." "It's ok because if you need any help just give me a call." Louise said as she wrote her mobile phone number down on a piece of paper for them. "Ok and thank you Louise. Did you know that you've got a beautiful singing voice Louise?" The drummer said as his fellow team mates as agreed with him. "No I didn't really know at all Drummer." Louise said honestly. "Well Louise, do you now because you have got a talent with a beautiful singing voice like yours." The drummer said. "Thank you ever so much for saying something Drummer." Lou replied quickly. As the drummer left with his team when Louise finished eating her dinner with Modo as they both left as well although Modo had his blue motorbike outside the rest. As Louise got outside with Modo as Lou saw two shadows moving towards both her and Modo when Modo asked, "Lou, are you ok babes?" "I don't think so baby because I want to go." Louise said, "Lou is it because you can see two shadows or something in the distance?" Modo asked looking in the same direction as Louise was at that moment in time as Louise was getting paranoid as the two shadows were getting closer to them. "Yes and those two shadows are getting closer and closer by the second Modo." Louise said when Modo got onto his motorbike even though he revved his motorbike which made Lou jump out of her skin. "Lou, get on the back of my motorbike babes!" Modo shouted over the roaring engine of his motorbike as Modo saw Louise nodding her head saying yeah ok. Louise was soon on the back of Modo's blue motorbike after Lou had put her helmet on her head as Modo raced off back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with the two shadows following. Back at _The Last Chance Garage_ where Charley with two of the lads were at the time of Modo's return with Louise as their three mates watched Lou's actions as Lou looked outside _The Last Chance Garage_ to find out where the two shadows were at the time as the one out of the two shadows fired a net into The Last Chance Garage even right at Louise although the three lads went angry and mad with what had happened to Louise. Lou struggled that much to get out of the net when Lou asked, "Can somebody help me to get out please?" "I am going to help you to get out of there Louise." Charley said as Louise carried on struggling when Charley grabbed one of the tools to help Louise out of the net. Next minute Charley knew Lou was getting electrocuted by the net after Lou pushed Charley out of the way as the lads heard Louise screaming from behind them after the net was been put onto Louise as she tried ever so hard to get out although Louise kept screaming. "LOUISE!" Modo shouted alerting his mates with what was happening to Louise. "Modo, what about Louise?" Vinnie said as Modo pointed to Louise when Vinnie with Throttle looked in the same direction as Modo was as Louise kept struggling whilst she was been electrocuted by the net. Louise managed to get out of the net as she used her powers that she didn't want to use in front of her friends as she but the net upon the two shadowed people outside the garage as Lou's mates saw Louise hurt so badly as they tried not hurt themselves because the net was the only thing Louise didn't want to be in the net that the two strangers in the shadows had done that night.

Friday 27th August 2000 Louise woke up as her bones ached for Louise to move out of her second hand bed. 'I never smoked before in my life. Well I did when my father was with me and he gave me a lighter with a pack of cigarettes. Although I do need a cigarette now because all of my nerves have kicked in.' Louise thought as she went downstairs so that Louise could go outside to smoke a cigarette before her mates had woken up themselves. As Louise was sitting in the gutter when Modo woke up and got himself outside as Modo asked, "Are you ok Louise?" "I am fine thank you Modo. What about yourself?" Louise said. "I'm ok thanks." Modo said, "Modo, how come you're up this early?" Louise asked, "I couldn't sleep babes. Couldn't you sleep?" Modo said, "I wake up naturally baby." Louise said as Modo moved to sit by Louise. "Lou, is it me or are you smoking something?" Modo asked, "I'm smoking a cigarette Modo. It's not you so don't worry because I don't want Charley to know." Louise said. "Hey you pair." Throttle and Vinnie said. "Hey Throttle, hey Vinnie. How are you both this brilliant morning?" Louise said. "We are both fine thanks Lou." Throttle said. "What about you Lou?" Vinnie asked, "I am fine but never better than that thank you Vinnie." Louise said. "Throttle, have you seen this?" Vinnie asked, "I haven't Vinnie. What have I missed now?" Throttle said. "I'm smoking Throttle. Modo notice as he sat down by me. It's not a big deal Vincent." Lou said as Vinnie was shocked to hear his full name as Modo laughed at the same time as Throttle. "I just can't believe you've actually said that Louise." Vinnie said. "What me saying your full name? I know because I am just the same." Louise said as saw Charley. "Crap! Charley is up lads." Louise added as she crushed the last part of her cigarette. "Good morning Charley!" Everyone said. "Good morning everyone." Charley chirped. "Charley's in a good mood this morning." Louise said. "Oh yes I am Louise. I knew you smoked Louise because Eliza told me so don't you worry about it anyway." Charley said. "Damn. No wonder I don't like having a little sister." Louise said, "Lou, what is the matter with Eliza?" Modo asked, "Eliza knows that I smoke so does my father. My mother with my three brothers doesn't know that I smoke because they were never told." Louise said as she told them the story. "Lou be careful because a car is coming this way." Charley said, "I will Charley and thanks for saying something." Louise said, "Lou, you are welcome." Charley said as Lou had another cigarette when the limo pulled up outside The Last Chance Garage. As the window was being wound down when the driver asked, "Is a young girl named Louise here?" "That would be me. Why do you want to know?" Louise said as she walked up. "I've brought your brothers. I'm Mac." Mac said, "I am very pleased you meet you Mac." Lou said as Seto got out the car with Mokuba. "Hello Louise. How are ya nowadays?" Seto said. "Hello Seto and hello Mokuba. I'm fine thank you, what about yourselves?" Louise said, "Lou, we are both fine thanks. Are you smoking?" Mokuba said, "I am little brother. I don't want you pair to do it because it's father's fault that I'm in this state." Louise said as Seto told Louise what happened back at their family home. "So that is all you need to know about father Louise." Seto said, "I can't believe it Seto. I really, really can't believe it but why would father go ahead to do something like that for?" Lou said, "I don't know why either Lou." Seto responded. "Let's hope that father can stop what he is doing before he hurts somebody or even worse by killing somebody because there is no way you are going now Louise." Seto added. "I know Seto because nobody wants me to go yet." Lou replied quickly as another limo pulled up behind the limo that Mac was in to take Lou's brothers to her. Troy was in the limo behind Mac's personal limo as Mac said, "I hate to say this but Troy is in the car behind Louise." "Thanks for letting me know Mac." Lou said. "It is my pleasure angel." Mac said as Lou smiled at him as Mac smiled back at Lou as Troy got out of the limo that was behind Mac's limo. "Hello again Louise and funny to see you smoking again my dear daughter of mine." Troy said. "Hello father. I do know about me smoking again, besides I want nothing to do with ya and I don't want to know what you've got to say father because I heard what you've done." Louise replied as she walked into the garage without looking twice at Troy. Troy followed Lou into the garage with the cat and nine tails wipe as Troy hit Louise as she screamed when Lou's mates and two brothers ran inside with Mac to find out that Louise was flat on her front on the floor in front of the tools. Lou struggled to get back up on to her feet as Troy lifted his left hand with the cat and nine tails whip his hand into the air as he struck Louise on her back as Lou collapsed back onto the floor again because Troy was not hurting Lou on accident but he was doing it on purpose so Lou learned her lesson all the time. "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN LOUISE!" Troy shouted. "Don't you see that you don't really care about me father?" Lou quickly replied. "What did Lou mean by that?" Mokuba asked, "Lou's made father realize what he has done to her. Father has been hurting Lou for so long because Lou never wanted to as father has ordered her to do in the first place." Seto said. "Every time father goes to hit me, Seto or Eliza there is always Lou to get in the way because she couldn't bear seeing her own flesh and blood get hurt." Mokuba added. "What on earth does flesh and blood mean?" Vinnie asked. "Flesh and blood means siblings or part of the family Vinnie." Lou said as she raised her head to answer Vinnie's question. "Oh and I never knew that before." Vinnie said, "I am glad that I have told you that." Lou said as she placed her head on the floor as Troy kept beating Louise until somebody stopped Troy all together. "Troy that is enough because Louise is now badly hurt because of what have done to her." Emma said as she walked over to Louise to look at Lou's back when Louise looked up see Emma carefully examining Lou's back.

**I am hoping you are enjoying it so far, and I would like your thoughts on it, but p****lease do a review for me? ****Thank you so much!**

**Ruth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More visits from Troy and problems with Zelda

After four weeks of Modo asking Louise to marry him, whom Louise thinking about what happened with what Modo had said to her when he asked her to marry him, which Louise was still in a surprised shock. 'I don't know what to say because at least I told him that I will think about it though. I am still in shock though with what Modo had said to me; although I need to talk to Charley about it because I cannot keep Modo waiting any longer.' Louise thought looking all worried. Just before Louise could call Charley, Louise was summoned by Troy as he called her. "What is the matter father?" Louise asked, which Troy stepped out the car when he said, "Louise, I want you to met someone who is a really good looking lad. His name is Matthew Black. Well here comes Matthew right now." As Matthew pulled up on his motorbike, Louise could not believe that he had the same body work of her motorbike that was in the garage. "Father, sorry to say this because I have other things to think about." Louise told him. "Louise spit it out will you please?" Troy asked nicely, "I've already being asked out four weeks ago. You could have said something then, which I can choose between the two lads." Louise replied, "I don't want to make any trouble for you Matthew." Louise added as she turned to look at Matthew. "Could you show me your friends please ma'am?" Matthew asked, "I'll let them know that you want to see them." Louise said with a clear voice, "I'll wait for you to come back then ma'am." Matthew replied, "I will be back in a few minutes." Louise said as she ran into the garage which Charley noticed Lou heading towards her. "Lads, can you come here please?" Charley called to them as they got to Charley at the same time as Louise. "What's the matter Charley?" Modo asked, "Louise wants to tell us something." Charley said as Modo saw Lou's face. "Louise, please tell us what it is that you want us to do?" Modo said, "I need you four to come outside please?" Louise replied shaking like a leaf, "Louise, I hate to say this because you are shaking like a leaf whenever the wind is about." Throttle said noticing one of her hands shaking. "Throttle's right. Are you ok Louise?" Vinnie asked, "I'm not sure whether I am ok or not. The reason I came back in here to get you all because Matthew Black would like to see you right now." Louise responded as they walked back to Troy who was talking to Matthew, which Troy looked at his daughter with Matthew. "Matthew these are my friends." Louise told Matthew. "It's my pleasure to meet them even to meet you all as well as Louise." Matthew replied, "Matthew has asked for your hand in marriage Louise." Troy mentioned, "Father, what have you just said?" Louise demanded looking at Troy, "I've said that he could have your hand in marriage." Troy replied. When Troy looked at Louise, he saw that Louise was clinging onto Modo, which he saw Modo's arm behind her so that Louise was close to him when Troy asked, "Louise, what is the matter?" Louise looked at Modo, which made Modo speak up. "Troy, it is way too late because I have asked her already." Modo said, "It is actually true father. Besides these three lads have seen the photo's that Charley had taken of me when I was in a very bad state. Charley had been looking after me, which meant she had taken me to school even getting me back here at _The Last Chance Garage_ from school. Also Charley had to put a thick long bandage onto me as I was getting chanced because I had white clothing on at that time when I had to come here to get away from you." Louise said in agreement with Modo although she was still clinging onto Modo at that moment, "I'm surprised with what you have done Louise. I am not very happy with you at all for what you have done. You are marring Matthew, so that is that." Troy announced. "I guess again because I am still clinging onto Modo. So I have thought about it so I am going with what Modo has said. Oh one more thing, Matthew sorry for my father bringing you out here to set us both up because it is not going to work between us. I want to be with Modo father whether you like it, or not besides you cannot force me to be with Matthew at all." Louise replied, which she gripped a lot harder onto Modo. "Louise you are coming home right now." Troy ordered, "I am going nowhere father and I mean it." Louise told him, "Louise, you are forcing me to do something that I really don't want to do." Troy said, "I don't want you to do anything to me father because you are so mean to me." Louise answered. "What did you just say Louise?" Troy said just after the cat and nine tails whip was out of the car when Louise saw the whip as her friends saw her face because she was in horror as Louise ran into _The Last Chance Garage_ as Lou's mates following behind her, which Troy saw Charley going into _The Last Chance Garage_ last. "Stay out here Matthew. I am getting Louise out of _The Last Chance Garage_ even if it's the last thing I do for her." Troy said, "I'll do whatever you say sir." Matthew replied as Troy nodded to Matthew. Matthew just watched Troy go into _The Last Chance Garage_ to find Louise because Modo was keeping Louise very quite where they both were hiding. "Louise, come out where ever you are hiding!" Troy said as Louise was sitting in Modo's lap as she grabbed Modo's hand to cover her mouth so that Louise can stay quite by him. "I love you Louise. I always will." Modo whispered into Lou's ear as they put their heads together so that Troy could not hear them at all whilst they were hiding thinking what may happen if she did not get out of the garage in time without getting hurt by Troy.

While Louise was hiding with Modo, Troy was still finding her without Troy knowing that she was at the time. Louise looked at Modo while he was finding out where Troy was, who was finding Louise at that time although Louise was hiding in Charley's office, which Troy did not even know that until he looked carefully through the glass in the office door. Throttle made a noise to get Troy distracted from the office, which Vinnie joined in with Charley to help out Modo to get Louise out of Charley's office. While Lou's three mates were making a lot of noises that got Troy's attention, which got Troy following the noise that was been made, Modo carefully opened the door to Charley's office so that Modo could run over to the motorbikes, which left Louise ran outside so that they cannot get caught by Troy. Modo grabbed Lou's Silver Lightening Motorbike so that he could get the motorbike out of the garage. While Louise was outside, Matthew saw Louise waiting for Modo to carefully get one of the motorbikes out of The Last Chance Garage, which Matthew went over to Louise. "What's happening inside ma'am? May I call you by your first name as well please ma'am?" Matthew whispered, "I'm getting out of here my three mates have got my father's attention. Yes you can call me by my first name, which is Louise. Call me Lou for short. Here is Modo now with my motorbike." Louise said patiently. "Thanks Lou. May I join you both because I was not planning on being here that long?" Matthew informed them both, "I can see why not you should not be here at all. What do you think Lou?" Modo responded, "I agree. I am hoping that Charley will be ok while Vinnie is around because he is being really daft at the minute. Also he is being funny." Louise mentioned. "True; as long as Throttle is there to keep Vinnie under control." Modo agreed with her. As all three of them got onto the two motorbikes, which Louise started to roar her motorbike engine to life after Matthew had got his motorbike engine roaring to life, which got Troy's attention because Charley noticed her office door open to fit Modo in even out of that room. So Charley had got Throttle's attention about the office door, which in turn Throttle had got Vinnie's attention about the office door. Then all three of them that did have Troy's attention to begin with watched Troy carefully as Troy went to the entrance of The Last Chance Garage on noticing that there was Lou's Silver Lightening Motorbike was missing from the garage. 'I think Limburger is behind all of this.' Louise thought. Soon Troy left so that Charley could move out from hiding with two of the lads in the garage all alone because it was not any fun without Louise and Modo. Mean while at the Kaiba house, Emma asked, "Hello Troy. Did Louise say yes to let Matthew being in her life at all?" "No Emma. Louise wanted to be with this kind of giant rat of a mouse to be in her life not Matthew. Why do you ask?" Troy responded, "I wanted to know that's all. Please do not hurt me for asking Troy?" Emma pleaded, "I am not going to do that to you Emma. The whip is Lou's punishment for when she is here. When is she going to come home?" Troy mentioned, "Troy, I wanted to tell that Louise had moved out on that one Sunday when you were out. I was going to tell you, which you did not want to know until now. I have tried to tell you since that one Sunday that you were out though. Please forgive me Troy?" Emma pleaded worried that she was going to get hurt. "Oh ok Emma. I forgive you because I love you as a husband should do." Troy said. "Seto is waiting for you Troy because he wants to talk to you." Emma told Troy, "I'll talk to him then. What about the other two, do you know where they are?" Troy asked, "They are upstairs playing with each other. I told them to keep the noise leave down. I also told them to not fight or argue with each other as well." Emma replied. "Ok. I'll go to Seto because I don't want him to wait any longer." Troy said as Emma nodded when he moved from the table in the kitchen. "Seto are you ok mate?" Troy said as he walked into the living room from being in the kitchen. "Yes I am fine father. How was Louise? Is Lou ok?" Seto asked, "Louise is fine Seto. Did you know that she wants to be with this kind of giant rat of a mouse to be in her life not Matthew?" Troy mentioned, "I thought Louise would. She had phoned to tell me the story, which I told her to type it all down so that she can email it to me to show everyone here." Seto responded. "Oh right. That's fine. You go and play with your younger siblings for a while Seto." Troy said, "I'll go even play what they are playing so I am out of your way father." Seto said as Troy nodded to agree with what Seto had said at that moment in time. As soon as Seto found his younger siblings playing in Lou's room because Louise always kept the toys in her room Seto asked, "Is there room for one more to play with you both in here?" "Yes there is room for one more Seto." Mokuba said, "Thanks little bro. How are you both? What are you playing with in here?" Seto wonderingly asked them both, "We are both fine thank you. We are playing operation. It is a board game that Louise used to play this game with us, which she used to tell us jokes as we played a game. Then once we get board of the game then we chance the game. We had fun when Louise was around because Louise kept a big board game in the bottom of her wardrobe so that we could play with her in your room once the three of us asked you if it was alright to go in, which you joined in with the fun." Eliza responded, "I remember all that because I was watching all three of you play but we had a really good time with Louise. Remember when we played hide and seek although we never found Louise because she was a good hider but always scared us from her hiding place." Seto mentioned, "YEAH WE DO WANT TO SEE LOUISE!" Eliza and Mokuba said together, which they told each all the memory's they had with Louise while she was there with them so that they could play with her when they see her next time.

Back at _The Last Chance Garage_ Throttle got really angry because of not knowing where Louise was with Modo at that moment in time. "Where are Louise gone with Modo?" Throttle roared in anger. "Louise is with Modo. They are happy together because I know they will be." Charley mentioned as Vinnie was at the garage door. "Throttle, just calm down will you please?" Charley shouted back at him. "How can I calm down Charley?" Throttle replied. "Easy. I want you to breathe in and out because it will help you calm down from been in a bad mood." Charley responded. As Throttle did that Charley wanted him to do as Charley called to Vinnie, "Vinnie where on earth is taking Louise and Modo to get back?" "They are here!" Vinnie yelped. "What do you mean that they here!" Charley yelled. By the time that Charley got to the garage door with Throttle, the three of them seen Louise in the driver's seat of the Silver Lightening Motorbike. Louise cut the power to her motorbike when she did that, which left her to take her helmet off but as Louise leaned against Modo, which he help Louise to get off her helmet off of her head so that very one could see her face. "Lou, don't go to sleep yet." Modo said, "I really am trying not to fall asleep Modo." Louise replied in a very week voice. As Louise leaned forward so that Modo could get off the back of Lou's motorbike so that he could help Louise to get off of her motorbike so that Modo could let Louise lean against her Silver Lightening Motorbike, which Vinnie had his eye on her so that nothing would happen for Modo to start panic about Louise all the time. "LOUISE!" Vinnie yelled as Louise collapsed onto the floor. "Vinnie! What happened?" Modo shouted from the garage, "Louise has just collapsed onto the floor!" Vinnie yelled as Throttle rushed to move Lou's motorbike out of the way so that Vinnie could grab Louise into his arms so that Vinnie can carry Louise into the garage. "LOUISE!" Charley yelled as she got Vinnie to put Louise into the bedroom above the garage. "Modo stay with Louise until she has woken up completely please?" Charley ordered Modo as he nodded to stay with Louise until she had opened her eyes to find out to see Modo by her side. By the time that Louise had opened her eyes on seeing that Modo was reading a book at her side, which Louise put her hand upon Modo's arm that made him notice that she had woken back up again. "Modo, I am sorry that I let everyone panic like that. I'm truly sorry." Louise mentioned, "Louise, don't worry about it. Vinnie kept his eye on you for me so he is the one to thank." Modo said, "I want to go downstairs Modo." Louise replied as she tried to get up. "Do you want me to help you to go down the ladders Louise?" Modo asked as Lou nodded for his help. "Modo what are you doing down here because I thought you was staying upstairs with Louise?" Charley said, "Louise has woken up. She wanted to come down so I offered to help her to get down the ladders." Modo responded to Charley as Charley seen Louise getting down the last 4 – 6 steps of the ladders. Louise even thanked Throttle and Vinnie for helping out when she passed out but Charley told Louise everything that had happened to her when Louise was surprised that it all happened within an hour of her falling to the ground when Charley also told Lou that she slept for three hours on the run that very day.

The next morning Louise woke up naturally because she just lied there by Modo's side watching his face carefully without saying a word. While Louise was wake, Vinnie screamed out in his sleep, which Louise carefully moved because she did not want to wake Modo up. Soon as Louise got to Vinnie, she sat down by his side then Louise put Vinnie's hand into her hand when Louise had her other hand on Vinnie's face. "Wakey-wakey Vincent, it's only me before you start scaring yourself." Louise whispered into Vinnie's ear when he woke up to her voice. "What is the matter Lou?" Vinnie whispered back, "I woke up besides I cannot sleep. Anyway you had a bad nightmare of a dream, which made me move out of bed without waking Modo up so that I can sit here beside you." Louise whispered back. "Can we sit downstairs please?" Louise added as Vinnie nodded to agree with her as they both moved to get dressed so that they could go downstairs, which Louise grabbed her mobile phone in case she was going to get a phone call. Whilst Louise was going downstairs with Vinnie that both of them not knowing that Throttle was up. "Good morning Louise. Good morning Vinnie." Throttle said as he noticed that they were up, which left Charley even Modo sleeping in the bedroom. As for Lou's family at the Kaiba house Emma was up with Troy sitting in the kitchen having a warm drink like Louise was doing with her two mates at the garage. "Emma. I wonder if Louise is doing the same as what we are doing at the minute." Troy said, "Why don't you call Louise on her phone Troy?" Emma asked as Troy nodded when Emma was passing the phone to him. So Troy phoned Lou's mobile phone as Louise answered her phone when Troy said, "Hello Louise. It's your father, although I am just calling to say good morning from me even the family. How are you this morning?" "Hello father. I am fine thanks, though I am still mad for what you did to me yesterday. You do know that it is not right by doing that besides it's best for me to find someone that I really like. Anyway friends are having a warm to wake themselves up more so I am as well." Louise said as she seen Charley, "I've got to go my boss is up. Bye." Louise added. "Bye Louise." Troy said as they hung up. "It was my father, which I am sorry about. Sorry if I woke you up Charley." Louise said, "Louise, it's ok because I woke up the same way as you always do." Charley said. "Louise!" Modo shouted down, "I'm coming Modo!" Louise yelped as she rushed up to Modo to find out what he wanted. "Louise was quick on her feet." Vinnie said, "I agree Vinnie because this is the first time that she was quick on her feet even answering up to Modo." Charley mentioned, "Louise has to think what might happen to her or what might happen to Modo." Throttle added as Charley agreed with Vinnie. "Modo what is the matter?" Lou said, "I-I-I had a bad ..." Modo said, "Modo it's ok because Vinnie was the same." Louise said cutting Modo from his train of thought. "I know that you had a bad nightmare because Vinnie had one so there is no need to panic at all." Louise added, "I guess so." Modo said as he seen Throttle by him with Vinnie, which Modo even seen Charley after he had sat up. "Vinnie don't worry because you are not the only one. Neither is Throttle or Charley because everyone on this planet gets their nightmare's even me although mine are a lot worse then everyone else's in this world." Louise mentioned as Throttle begged her to tell them as she told them to wait a little while long to see her worse nightmare's that soon come to the garage that day. Louise went downstairs leaving everyone else upstairs talking away, which left Lou on her own for a while. Then Louise jumped because there was a knock at the door so Louise went carefully into Charley's office to look out of the window. It was the person in her nightmare's, which meant that Louise ran to the ladders when Louise shouted, "Charley bring the lads down. We have a problem?" "Louise, wait because you need to say what the problem is!" Charley said when Charley noticed Louise had gone into her office when she catched up with the lads. "Charley look outside even you three as well lads. I heard the door been knocked, which made me jump out of my skin. I came in here to find out who it was that knocked the door when I notice what was in her hand." Louise told them as Charley went to the door with Vinnie as Louise was grabbed by Modo while they both stayed in the office with Throttle. "Hello, how can we help you?" Charley asked, "I am after a 16 or a 17 year old girl who is working here." The woman said. "Why do you want to know ma'am?" Vinnie asked, "I am after her as I said because her name is Louise. Her father offered her up to me so she does what she is being told by me through her father." The woman mentioned as she walked in from being outside. "Can you do the warm drinks please Vinnie?" Charley asked, "I'm on to it Charley girl." Vinnie said as he walked away to do the drinks. The woman got talking to Charley for 15 minutes, which the woman notice Louise with the two lads in Charley's office. They were lucky because Charley had locked them in there. "Lads this doesn't look good because we've just been spotted!" Louise yelped then moved behind Modo. Throttle looked through the glass window. "Modo we need to get Louise out of here because that woman who was talking to Charley girl is looking this way." Throttle said, "I agree." Modo said, "I'm agreeing as well Throttle. I rather hide then get hurt." Louise said on seeing that Charley ran to the door to the office to let them out. "Keep Louise hidden." Charley said as Louise clung on to Modo's belt. 'I'm happy that I am wearing my motorbike trousers with a short sleeved top and not a shirt with a top with long sleeves. I do look really sexy although I felt Modo staring at my bum. Why is he staring at my bum for?' Lou thought looking at what she had got on with her motorbike boots on her feet. Louise carefully looked from the left hand side of Modo at the woman that was talking when she seen the wand in the woman's hand. Louise carefully pulled on Charley's shirt to get her attention, which Charley turned looked at Lou's face. "Charley it is her. That woman is the witch that has me under a horrible spell. I just look like these if I was called a rat." Louise said, "I'll let the lads know." Charley said as Louise nodded in agreement. "Vinnie get Louise to her motorbike but act as if you are heading to yours. Keep Louise hidden away from that horrible woman." Charley whispered in Vinnie's ear as Vinnie nodded. As Vinnie grabbed a very long old potato bag which was long enough for Louise to fit in as Charley let Modo know that Vinnie was getting Louise out of the garage so that she could hide somewhere for the time being. As Vinnie got to Lou's motorbike as Vinnie knows that he has Louise in the potato bag waiting to get out of it so that she could get away from the garage for the time been until she gets a call from Charley. Vinnie got Lou's motorbike after getting Louise outside. "Thank you Vinnie. Tell Charley to call me when that woman has gone because she is a witch even the worse nightmare of my dreams. Don't forget she is a witch because of the wand that is in her hand, which you need to watch out for." Louise mentioned. "Ok Louise. I will let Modo know. Actually I'll get him to come with you sweetheart." Vinnie said, "You will, oh Vinnie you're the best!" Louise told Vinnie as she hugged him. So Vinnie went to tell his bros that the woman was a witch that does not want to be messed around with at all. Soon as Vinnie told Modo to go with Louise to be out of the way for at least two – seven hours so that Lou's nightmare can be sorted out with Vinnie, Charley and Throttle.

While Lou's problem was been sorted out with three of her mates Louise was sitting upon a blanket with Modo at the sea front sharing one bag of chips together as they had two large bottles of coke to actually drink to themselves. "This is a lot better you know. I really want to do this more often. Burrup!" Modo said, "I'm sorry that I belched babe." Modo added. "I know because I am feeling the same although I feel relax." Louise mentioned. "Anyway don't worry about belching honey. I always had to excuse myself for doing it even when I am passing gas when I'm sitting at the table although I was at home that I always had excused myself for belching when I've had too my coke even passing gas when I've had baked beans. The baked beans do not agree with me so when I pass a lot of gas, which will smell like rotten eggs." Louise added. Then Louise belch after she drank enough coke, which made Modo go into a right big competition with Louise seeing how long they belch for. By the competition had finished, Louise was heading back to her Silver Lightening Motorbike with Modo although she pushed her motorbike to a bench that they could sit on so that cuddle up to each other when Charley phoned Louise. "Hello Lou, it's me Charley. It is ok because Vinnie told me that you are with Modo. You both can come back now." Charley said. "Ok Charley. What time is it?" Louise asked, "Lou the time is 8.45pm so you left here with Modo at 2.45pm, which you both have being out for six hours. It will be seven hours with the one hour drive back to the garage from where you are at the sea front. It's ok because Modo phoned to say that you both were going to be there." Charley said. "Oh ok then." Louise said as she got onto her Sliver Lightening Motorbike so that Louise was ready to roar the engine. After hanging up from speaking to Charley Louise said, "Modo hop on because it is time to get going. Once you've checked that we have both bottles of coke." "Ok babe. I am checking now." Modo said once he was on the back of Lou's motorbike because Modo's bottle of coke was in the left hand bag on the left side of Lou's motorbike as for Lou's bottle of coke was in the right hand bag on the right hand side of Lou's motorbike. Then Louise roared to life her Sliver Lightening Motorbike so that she raced off onto the road to _The Last Chance Garage_ with Modo on the back of Lou's Sliver Lightening Motorbike. Soon as they both got back Lou's nightmare was over because Emma was there at the garage waiting for them to pull up. When Louise had cut the power to her Sliver Lightening Motorbike, which Louise took her helmet when Emma said, "Hello Louise; it's so nice to meet you my only eldest daughter." "Hello mother. It's nice to meet you again too." Louise said as Emma went to hug Louise just after Louise had put her helmet down even took her motorbike jacket off so that Louise put her motorbike jacket by her helmet on her Sliver Lightening Motorbike to have a hug off of Emma. As Louise was having a hug off Emma Louise heard a sudden big loud bang from the garage, which Louise heard a lot of shouting after the sudden bang. Louise ran into the garage getting everyone out because there was a lot of smoke in the building. "EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE NOW!" Louise shouted chocking as everyone done what Louise said so that Louise could get all of the smoke out even the main course of it as well. While Lou was getting to the course of the smoke, which Louise had a lot of the fire extinguishers to put the fire out completely when everyone that lived nearby had seen the smoke going down Louise had the one fire extinguisher when there were two of fire extinguishers although she was still putting the fire out. Modo found Louise with Throttle as they both helped Louise getting the remaining of the fire out with the last of the three fire extinguishers. "Lou, you were really brave for what you did. Thank you for saving us." Throttle said, "I heard the bang come from inside the garage, which made me do what I had to do. Can you both go outside now also put those two fire extinguishers in Charley's office please?" Louise said. "Ok Louise." Modo said as he went outside with Throttle besides doing what Louise had told them to do. As Louise had finished, the news was spread without realising that Louise was a hero that saved her own mates from the course of the fire. "Louise!" Emma shouted with Modo at Emma's side. "I'm coming mother." Louise said as she walked to Emma's side. "I am coming outside now. I have just put a fire extinguisher away in Charley's office." Louise added, "Louise, I want you give me your hand, I want you to give Modo your other hand also I want you to close your eyes as well." Emma said as Louise gave Modo even Emma both of her hands as Louise closed her eyes so that Louise could be lead outside carefully. On reaching outside, Louise heard clapping from a crowd of people as Emma said, "Ok Louise. You can open your eyes now." As Louise opened her eyes so that she can let her eyes a just to the light, whilst Louise was letting her eyes get use to the light she seen the crowd of people clapping their hands together. Modo grabbed Louise to give a big hug straight away to Louise as she cried in his arms. "I'm proved of babe. Well done for getting me and the others out, because I would have done what you did. I love you." Modo said, "I love you too honey, besides thank you for saying that." Louise sobbed as Modo looked at her face on seeing that Louise is in tears for what she had done. "Louise. You have done the right thing." Emma assured her as Emma seen her only eldest daughter crying her heart out because of seeing a lot of people, which made Louise think about she was going say to the news reporters. Louise kept calm while she was standing right by Modo thinking as the news reporters walked up to Louise. 'All I need to think of something fast. I need to keep calm as well. I don't want to forget to stay calm as I possibly can. So I better take a quick deep breathe in then back out again a couple of times.' Louise thought as she done what she was thinking at that moment in time. "We are reporting just outside _The Last Chance Garage_. We are specking with the hero that saved the people that are working at _The Last Chance Garage_. Could you tell us your name please sweetie?" The reporter said as she put her hand upon Louise, "Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba." Louise replied. "Louise, if you'll please tell what us all what happened?" The reporter asked, "I will yeah. I was out here having a hug off of my mother out here nearby Sliver Lightening Motorbike as I heard a very sudden big loud bang that came from the from the garage. I heard three of my friends; Modo, Throttle with Charley were shouting at my other friend; Vinnie because of the sudden big bang that happened." Louise said, "Louise what happened after you heard the shouting?" The reporter said, "I ran into the garage to get my mates out of there. I shouted chocking, 'everyone get outside now'. So they got out here so that I could handle the fire with a lot of the fire extinguishers to actually get the fire out completely. By the time I was down to three fire extinguishers because I had two fire extinguishers behind me although I had one fire extinguisher in my hands when Throttle came to help me with Modo with the remaining of the fire. I told them to put the two fire extinguishers away in Charley's office as I put the rest of the fire out by myself then I put the fire extinguisher that I had to put away in Charley's office. After that my mother came to get me with Modo, which my mother told me to close my eyes so that she could lead me out here with Modo. Then I heard the clapping of everybody's hands, which my mother told me to open my eyes so that my eyes can adjust to the day light again." Louise explained to the reporter. "Thank you ever so much Louise. That's all we have time for. Back you both in the studio." The reporter announced as the camera people went with the reporter, Emma said, "Louise, I do hope that your father has that recorded." Then Louise felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When Louise got her phone out to look, Seto was calling her. "Hello Seto, what's the matter?" Louise said, "Louise, I got dad to record the news. Louise, you were on the news!" Seto said, "I know because the reporter was talking to me." Louise said. "I'll tell mom so don't worry Seto." Louise said as they said good bye to each other, which Louise told Emma that Troy had taped the news for her. Soon everyone was gone as Emma was leaving Louise with her mates at _The Last Chance Garage_ as Vinnie turned round looking at Louise. "I like the way you talk Lou!" Vinnie said, "I better start running!" Louise said as she moved fast to get away from Vinnie who chase Louise by using their motorbikes. Louise managed to get away quicker because of having a bigger engine as Vinnie tried to keep up with Louise as best as he could. Louise managed to turn round so that she could head back for _The Last Chance Garage_ so that she could hide from Vinnie. Soon as Louise reached the others Modo helped her hide as Throttle had put her motorbike away as Charley put her helmet away with Lou's motorbike jacket as Vinnie turned up. "Where is Louise as well as Modo?" Vinnie asked, "Vinnie needs to calm down Charley girl." Throttle said, "I know Throttle. Vinnie come here you big softy." Charley said really cute. Vinnie could not even resist Charley's voice as Throttle went to see Modo as well as Louise leaving Charley with Vinnie. As Throttle reach both Modo even Louise, both the lads seen Louise thump the wall on her tenth attempt with her right hand so hard which made her scream out in pain that much Louise moved out of the building so that she went to sit in the gutter outside because Charley stopped Louise on her nine previous attempts of thumping the wall. When Modo saw Louise sitting in the gutter, Modo went to sit next to Louise as she looked helplessly at Modo as Louise felt tears running down her face, which Modo felt that sorry for her. "Oh Lou, come here." Modo said as Louise put her head into Modo's lap. "Do you want me to look at that hand babe?" Modo added. "Please honey. It's my right hand." Louise sobbed as she sat up so that Louise gave Modo her hand to look at it. "I think it's a hospital job. Wait here please Lou?" Modo finally said, "I will do Modo." Louise said calming down quickly as Modo went inside. "Charley!" Modo shouted into _The Last Chance Garage_, "I am in the office. What is the matter Modo?" Charley called back as Modo got to the office door. "I'm taking Louise over to the hospital because her right hand looks like it's broken." Modo replied, "Lou!" Charley called as Louise moved from the gutter as Louise held her right hand close to her body. "Yeah Charley." Louise said as she got near to the office, "Louise, did you do something to your right hand?" Charley asked, "I thumped the wall upstairs. Sorry Charley I didn't mean to do it." Louise said in a tearful voice, "Louise, its ok I'm more worried about you. Lou can you just give me your right hand please?" Charley said as Louise did as she was told by Charley. As Charley carefully looked at Lou's right hand as Modo moved behind her as he gave Louise a hug as Charley was thinking whether Modo should take Louise up to the hospital. "Charley, the hand that I hit the wall with does hurt badly. What's going to happen?" Louise said. "I know Louise. Throttle! Vinnie! Get yourselves over here! Modo, can you take Louise straight over to the hospital please?" Charley said. "No problem Charley ma'am." Modo replied as Louise walked over to the motorbikes with Modo as they both took the blue motorbike. "Where are they going Charley girl?" Throttle asked, "Modo is taking Louise straight to the hospital. Modo thinks that Louise has broken her right hand. I was thinking the same thing. We need to head over there as well to make sure Louise is ok." Charley said. "Well what are we waiting for then sweetheart? Let's get going!" Vinnie said, "I agree Charley girl." Throttle said as Charley nodded so that all three of them headed for the hospital. As Modo arrived with Louise at the hospital, Louise noticed Becky inside the building with Mel. "Modo, can we go inside please?" Louise asked. "Ok babe. I'm listening in case Charley comes with my two mates on their motorbikes." Modo replied. "Ok." Louise responded. As Louise got inside the building she did not let her old school mates see her until Louise had spoken. "Becky! Mel! That cannot be you both could it?" Louise said as her school mates turned round to see her. "LOUISE!" Screamed both of them as they gave each other a hug. "What on earth are you both doing here?" Louise asked, "Louise, we are here because of both of our mothers are giving birth to our younger siblings. What about you? Who on earth is this?" Mel said, "I am here because of right hand. This is Modo by the way." Louise said as Modo looked outside on hearing his bro's motorbikes. "Modo what's the matter?" Louise asked, "Charley has come with the lads." Modo replied, "Girls why didn't you come? You would have laughed as well because I had Vinnie who is the white mouse chasing me, I saved both him as well as Modo who is with me now, Charley with Throttle who is the tanned mouse. I also stopped the fire that started in the garage thanks to one of the lads. The next I knew that I was on television because the news reporters wanted to talk to me about the fire in the garage. Is it creepy or what?" Louise said, "Louise that was creepy." Becky said. "Hello Rebecca and Melissa. Long time no see. How are you both?" Charley said, "We are fine thank you Charley." Becky said, "I'll be back in a minute." Louise said as she managed to get passed Becky. "What is the matter with Louise, Charley?" Mel asked, "Lou has damaged her right hand by thumping a brick wall in my bedroom. That is why I'm here with the lads." Charley answered. "I feel so sorry for Louise hurting her right hand like that." Becky said as Mel agreed with her. "Charley, the doctor will be here shortly. I told the person sitting at the desk that I damaged my right hand by punching a brick wall." Louise said. "Ok Louise." Charley said, "Is Miss Kaiba in this group?" The Doctor said. "That would be me." Louise said. "Hi Louise, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Pleased to met you. Come with me please?" Carlisle said, "Sure. I'm pleased to meet you as well Dr. Cullen." Louise said as Modo grabbed Lou's hand. "Can I come?" Modo asked. "If that is ok with you Dr. Cullen? It's fine with me." Lou said, "Of course it is." Carlisle said. As they were walking to a quite room Carlisle said, "Louise, you can call me Carlisle. That is if you want to call me by my first name?" "Thank you Carlisle." Louise said. "Are you ok Louise?" Modo asked, "I'm fine thank you Modo. I don't think I can grip anything with my right hand." Louise said when Modo stopped with her as Carlisle stopped in front of them. Carlisle turned to Louise. "May I look at your right hand please Louise?" Carlisle asked as Louise carefully moved her right arm so that Carlisle could look at Lou's right hand. "I damaged my right hand by thumping a brick wall. I don't even know whether I have broken it or sprained my hand." Louise said, "Louise, don't you worry about it at all. I'll call 2 of my sons to come and help me to get where we need to be. Ok?" Carlisle said as Louise nodded with Modo in agreement. In a flash the 2 people that Carlisle was on about was there right in front of them. "Louise, theses are Emmet and Edward. They are part of my family, which makes them my adopted sons." Carlisle said, "I am pleased to meet you both. I'm Louise and this is Modo." Louise said. "It's nice to meet you both as well. Where are we taking them Carlisle?" Edward said, "Err ... Good question. Emmet can you grab Louise please?" Carlisle said, "Sure. Don't be scared because I never hurt a fly. Am I taking her to Esme and the others?" Emmett said. "Yes please. Edward go with Emmett on a head. I will follow behind with Modo." Carlisle said. "Louise is asleep already Carlisle! So hurry with what you have got to say." Emmett mentioned. "Ok. We better hurry up before Louise is awake again. We might as well head to where I am working. Soon as I have sorted Louise out, I'll take some of the family to fetch the others." Carlisle said. As Emmett went ahead with Edward by his side even having Louise in Emmett's arms Carlisle catched up with Modo in his arms as they reached Esme who was with the others waiting for their approach to Carlisle's office where the Cullen family were at that moment in time as Emmett saw the office with Louise in his arms as the others were following behind them.

As they reached Carlisle's office, Carlisle put Modo down outside the room so that he could let all of them go into the room so that Emmett could carefully put Louise down on to the sofa. As Louise was waking up not noticing that Carlisle as sorting her right hand out, which Louise was looking at Carlisle carefully as she noticed that Carlisle was not that aggressive towards her or aggressive at Modo either. "Hey Louise. Enjoyed your sleep?" A chirpy voice asked, which made Louise jump out of her skin. "Y-yes I did thank you." Louise said. "Louise, this is the rest of the Cullen family." Carlisle said as he helped Louise sit up when Louise looked to her left where she notices the person that made her jump. "Sorry that I made you jump out of your skin Louise. I'm Alice, pleased to meet you." Alice said, "I am pleased to meet you as well Alice. I am so happy to meet all of you in fact." Louise replied as they introduced themselves to Louise. "Carlisle, do you know where Modo is at all?" Louise asked puzzled on where Modo was, which made Louise even more puzzled thinking where she was as well. "Modo is right by the window Louise." Carlisle said. "Thank you Carlisle." Louise said as she tried to move. Louise looked at Alice for a little while. "Do you need help getting up Louise?" Alice asked. "Yes please Alice." Louise responded as Esme helped Alice to get Louise onto her feet. "Thank you Alice. Thank you Esme." Louise said, "It's our pleasure Louise." Esme said softly letting Louise walk over to Modo. "Modo, are you ok?" Louise asked. "Hey. I am just board a little bit that's all." Modo said as Louise noticed that her mates came by the time they both turned round. "Louise. I am so glad that you're ok!" Becky said as she ran to Louise. "Becky, just watch where you are going please?" Louise said as she caught Becky, which everyone was shocked that Becky went into Louise as Lou went into Modo as both Louise even Modo were knocked onto the floor with Becky on top of Louise. "Becky, can you get off of me please?" Louise said. "Louise I am so sorry about that." Becky said, "I know you were from the way that you'd run all the way over to me." Louise said. As Becky moved so did Louise so that Modo could get up so that he could get Louise up off of the floor as Esme helped Becky up. "How come you have a cast on your right hand as well as your right arm Louise?" Mel asked looking at Lou's right hand and arm. "I most of been asleep when Carlisle done it." Louise said. "So there is no need to be so worried Mel. I am going to be fine, really I will be fine. I am just hope that I would not thump any more brick walls like I did before coming here." Louise added. Carlisle looked at Louise very carefully as she was looking out of the window thinking what might happen to her next. 'Why can I feel someone staring at me for? It has got to be Carlisle staring at me. Whatever I do, I must not jump also no more thumping anymore brick walls.' Louise thought to herself. As Louise met Carlisle's stare they both did not even say a word for half an hour when Emmett said, "When are you both going to finish staring at each other?" "Don't know Emmett." Carlisle said, "Why do you ask?" Carlisle added as Louise looked at Emmett. "It is ok. Emmett just wanted to know when we were going to stop staring at each other. We've been staring at each other for half hour. I knew you were staring at me in the first place Carlisle." Louise said as she had her eyes back outside. "Can two people get my mates to their own mothers please?" Louise asked as she was still looking outside towards the dull sunset. "Modo, I am getting hungry. I am also getting a little sleepy as well." Louise mentioned. "Carlisle, do you know another way out of here so that the five of us can get to the motorbikes please?" Louise added, "Louise, gather your friends, come with the rest of us please?" Carlisle said as Louise done what she was told by Carlisle. As Carlisle lead Louise with the others down the hospital's back ally way to get all the way to the front of the hospital. Louise let her two school mates go with their fathers as the rest of them went well away from the hospital all the way to _The Last Chance Garage_. By the time that they all got there Louise could not even do much now that she has a cast that actually stopped at her elbow so that Carlisle could let Louise move her arm about while Lou was in the garage. "What is for dinner that looks like tea?" Louise said. "Louise I have not got a clue what we are having yet. So hang fire." Charley said. "Just listen to me for a minute or two please everyone?" Carlisle said, "What is the matter Carlisle?" Louise asked, "I'll take Edward with me to get you lot some food to eat. Is that ok to you all?" Carlisle said, "I agree to what has just been said. Carlisle, can you just get anything for the five of us please?" Louise said, "I promise that I'll give you the money back." Louise added. "If you insist Louise because you are very kind. Did you know that?" Carlisle said, "Not really. The lads never mentioned apart from Charley. Thank you for sorting my right hand out for me Carlisle." Louise said. "No worries Louise. If you do the same to your other hand then here is the address with the number to get in touch with us." Carlisle said as he writes on the piece of paper for Louise so that she can get in touch in case Louise had decided to break her other hand. As they all waited for Edward to get back to the garage with Carlisle, Louise was up to thumping the wall again. "Where did Louise go?" Vinnie asked. Alice saw Louise standing outside the garage in the dark. Jasper followed Alice to Louise as Louise said nothing to them as Jasper asked "Louise what is the matter? You are not quite yourself." "I've been thinking why my father had been hurting me though I never got the answer to it. I don't know whether I want to see my father at all. That's what the matter is with me. Although I don't know why I am not myself besides I think I'm stressing myself to much when I don't need to." Louise said as she turned to look at Jasper even turning to look at Alice as Louise got them to go inside so that Louise could get time alone for a little bit longer then she had. By the time Edward turned up with the food as Carlisle got to the car noticing that Louise was not inside the garage. "Louise what is the matter?" Carlisle asked, "I don't really know Carlisle. Jasper asked me that same question which I said to him: 'I've been thinking why my father had been hurting me though I never got the answer to it. I don't know whether I want to see my father at all. That's what the matter is with me. Although I don't know why I am not myself besides I think I'm stressing myself to much when I don't need to.' That was it although I cannot understand why though. Please don't tell my mother that you have sorted me out Carlisle?" Louise said, "I promise Louise." Carlisle said, "Thank you Carlisle." Louise said as she walked to the garage to get something to eat as the rest of the Cullen family left Louise with her friends to eat in peace and quiet. "Today was totally different." Vinnie said, "Vinnie what do you mean?" Louise asked, "What Vinnie means is that the three of us normally go to sort Limburger out. Now that you have damaged your hand, which stopped us from ruining his plans." Throttle said. "Besides you have tomorrow to do that though, haven't you?" Louise said as she started eating what she had on the folk that she was eating off, "Lou is right you know. Beside you three lads have got nothing to do tomorrow." Charley said, "Louise, I like the way that you think at the moment." Modo said, "My pleasure. Besides I feel as if I am a mother to you three, which is not fair at all. Although I'm doing nothing until my hand is healed. Charley, can I fill the engines to the vehicles that come here please?" Louise responded. "Of course you can Louise." Charley said as everyone sat in silence eating their evening meal. It was Wednesday 10th September at Laurence Limburgers office, which Laurence Limburger was not a happy person at all in which Charley had refused to pay what she owes him. "Why doesn't Miss Davidson want to pay what she owes me or maybe not enough money to keep that garage going? Greasepit bring Miss Davidson in now?" Limburger said, "Yes Mr. Limburger, sir!" Greasepit said as he went to get Charley. As Greasepit got near to _The Last Chance Garage_ Louise smelt him soon as Greasepit was at the door when Louise said in a panic, "Charley, can the lads hide even become scared because we have company!" "Ok. Thank you Louise, lads get moving." Charley said, "Lads, don't forget your food as well as your drinks." Charley added. "Ok, I'll get them Charley girl. Modo help me out will you please?" Throttle said. "Of course I can Throttle." Modo said. "Thank you Throttle, even thank you as well Modo." Charley said as Louise turned to look at what was happening behind her. Greasepit knocked the door to _The Last Chance Garage_ whilst Louise was talking to Charley, which the knock made Louise looked back outside to see Greasepit right behind her. Charley rushed over to Louise telling Greasepit not to take Louise as Greasepit said, "I am not going to take that little girl of a rat any way because ..." "What did you just call me?" Louise yelled interrupting Greasepit as she turned into a mouse after her anger had risen up. "I called you a little girl of a rat." Greasepit said, "Mr. Limburger wants you Miss Davidson." "Oh no he doesn't!" Louise said as Greasepit grabbed Charley before Louise could so that he could take Charley to Limburgers tower. Louise followed behind them all with the lads because the lads heard everything that happened. As all four of them got to Limburgers tower Louise opened up her Silver Lightening Motorbike right up so that she had fire going out of the excurse pipe that is on her Silver Lightening Motorbike to go up the wall to get into Laurence Limburger's office. Soon Louise was in Limburgers office Louise tail whipped Greasepit out of the way by knocking Greasepit into the coming people behind. "Let Miss Davidson go you stinking fish head!" Lou yelled as she got off her motorbike when the lads joined her. "Why should I do that?" Limburger said, "I am up to having a good target practice followed by killing you! NOW LET HER GO LIMBURGER!" Louise shouted at Limburger. As Louise thought about getting Charley back safely she thought about Vinnie, which Louise told Vinnie to use his tail to get Charley while she distracted Limburger while Vinnie was doing what Louise wanted him to do. "Hey lads I really don't know if you know this one at all. It is a really good joke." Louise said, "Louise, tell us this good joke then please?"Throttle said, "Ok. What do you call a man that has a fishes head and stinks like a fish?" Louise responded, "Err ... What you call a man that has a fishes head and stinks like a fish? Give us the hints please Lou?" Modo replied. "Ok. Let me have a think. Err ... The hint is that the person is that is mentioned in the question is in the same room and got Charley as his prisoner." Lou answered as the lads muttered to themselves for the answer to the question that was helped them with the hint. As Louise was waiting for the answer from them, which took the 3 of them to realise that it was Laurence Limburger himself. "Hey Louise we have the answer! The answer is Lawrence Lactavius Limburger." Modo said. "That is a really good guess. Anyway it's good to communicate to each other so well done." Lou said looking helpless at Charley as Louise got off her Silver Lightening Motorbike when Limburger said, "If you want Miss Davidson, you will have to pay me what she owes me first." "What do you mean by that you fat stinking fish head." Louise said raising her voice. Throttle noticed it was Limburger with his bros after noticing that Louise was trying to get Limburger out of the same room as they were in at that moment. 'Where is Louise going now?' Modo thought. "Hey fish head come and get? I am running anyway so it is your chance to get me!" Louise said, "Lads look after my Silver Lightening Motorbike please?" Louise added as she started to run with Limburger pinning her in the near corner. "Sure Lou." Modo said as Lou nodded. Louise was soon out of the room as Limburger was chasing her down a long corridor with a dead end, which Louise had nowhere to run at all. "You might as well give up." Limburger said, "Why would I do that you stinking fish head?" Louise replied hoping that she had enough energy to get back to the lads who freed Charley while Louise made it back to them all. As Louise hopped onto her Silver Lightening Motorbike the lads roared their motorbikes to life when Louise roared her Silver Lightening Motorbike to life after the lads did. As they went back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with Charley on the back of Vinnie's motorbike Louise felt that she wanted to sing out loud. Louise watched Charley putting in a CD into the radio that could play CD's as Charley said, "Louise you can sing in my behalf. Besides it's one of your CD's that I've put in." Louise got all exited then she had to calm down so that she could sing besides dancing with her roller skates on her feet as her four mates stopped what they were doing to watch Louise. "Kiss me out of the bearded barley nightly, beside the green, green grass swing, swing, swing the spinning step you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight! Lead me out on the moonlit floor lift your open hand! Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling so kiss me. Kiss me down by the broken tree house swing me upon it's hanging tire bring, bring, and bring your flowered hat! We'll take the trail marked on your father's map! Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight! Lead me out on the moonlit floor lift your open hand! Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling so kiss me! Kiss me beneath the milky twilight! Lead me out on the moonlit floor lift your open hand! Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling so kiss me! So kiss me! So kiss me! So kiss me!" Sang Louise as everyone clapped her on to sing more that was on the CD, which she ended up doing in the end. Limburger was happy enough that there was some kind of money on his table, which nobody at the garage knew about. "Mr. Limburger, sir. I'll track down these three biker mice with their two mates right now for you." A strange said to Laurence. "Who may you be my dear boy?" Laurence said, "I'm General Stoker sir. As I said I'll track down these three biker mice with their two mates right now for you." Stoker said. "Why thank you Stoker. I am so grateful that you are doing this for me. I am to, to grateful." Laurence said. "It is my pleasure sir." Stoker said as he got to work straight away finding all five mates not knowing that Louise might love him more than Modo. As Stoker got to _The Last Chance Garage_ Louise seen headlights off of a motorbike as she thought, 'I wonder who it is this time? I hope that it is not my father or I will kill him if I can get my hands on him.' As Stoker cut his motorbike's engine he said to Louise, "Are you Louise?" "Yes I am. Who are you?" Louise said, "I'm Stoker. I would like to see Modo as well as Throttle with Vinnie please?" Stoker said, "Lads!" Louise shouted, "Yes Lou!" Modo said, "Stoker is here to see the three of you so get yourselves over here please?" Louise said as the three of them walked over to them both. "Hey it's Stoker!" Vinnie said, "Hey lads. How have all three of you been?" Stoker said, "They are fine thanks Stoker. Don't forget that I am the odd one out of all of us that are here." Louise mentioned as Stoker the slight snappiness in Lou's tone of voice. "No need to snap Louise. I do know that because Carbine told me that you have a mother who is a freedom fighter." Stoker replied, "I wonder who that could be then?" Louise said, "I never knew that one before. Stoker how come you even Carbine knew that I've got a mother back on Mars?" Louise added, "We always have the updated records that always keep up with whoever has been born." Stoker mentioned, "Why am I here then with the lads?" Louise said, "I don't know that much Lou. No more questions from you Louise, ok?" Stoker responded. "Yes Stoker." Louise sighed. "What has happened to Carbine now, Stoker?" Throttle asked, "I don't know. The last time I heard from her was this morning. Carbine phoned me to say that she wanted me to come and find you all." Stoker told them. 'I know that I have been told to say no more questions so it is best that I went to sit inside the garage.' Louise thought to herself as she looked at everyone. As Louise left all four lads to talk, which she was thinking again, 'I think something fishy is going on. I don't really know for sure yet. I better phone Carbine to find out who my real parents are.' Charley saw the look on Lou's face. "Louise, what on earth is the matter?" Charley asked, "I don't know Charley. Can you keep an eye on me as I make a call to a friend?" Lou said, "I will do Louise. You can use your laptop." Charley said, "I am very so thankful to you. I need to get my laptop because it is the only way I can get in contact with my people on Mars." Louise mentioned when Charley pointed to her office as Louise noticed her laptop all set up. As the girls were trying to get contacted with Carbine as Throttle got the lads in the garage so that Louise could talk to Carbine on her own. "Hello. Who may you be?" Carbine said, "Hi. I'm Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba. You must Carbine." Louise said, "I am yes. How can I help you Louise?" Carbine responded. "Carbine, I want to know about where I have come from? Who are my real parents are?" Louise replied when Carbine said, "I can tell you where you have come from. Do you want me to do that part first Louise?" "Yes please ma'am! I would love to know that." Louise said as Throttle saw Carbine on Lou's laptop screen. As Carbine answered all of Lou's questions as she noticed Throttle in the doorway. "Throttle, you can come here if you want to say hello. It's ok Carbine the lads are here with me as well as Stoker. I saw Throttle in the doorway to my mate's office that's why I have asked him to come over here." Louise mentioned, "Ok Louise." Carbine said, "Carbine, can you call me Lou instead of my full name please?" Louise asked as Carbine replied, "Ok. Lou, do not worry about anything. All you have to worry about when you get to Mars is Mace. Mace is a monster because he is working for the ..." "Stinking fish heads. I know because there is one right here on Earth. Wait until my hands are on him." Louise jumped in as Throttle sat near Louise so that Carbine could see him. As Lou turn her computer so that Carbine could see them as the three lads that where in the garage could see Carbine as soon as they were with Throttle and Louise. As they got talking Louise had to do something, which took her over one hour to do. "Carbine, I will be back in about one hour. Charley has got me to do something that she asked three of the lads to do in the first place i.e. Modo, Throttle and you too Vinnie." Louise said as she poked her head into the office but she saw that Carbine was nodding her head as Louise moved away from the office. 'I am going to kill all four of those lads. They are coursing a lot of trouble for me to handle because it is not fair that I have to clean up after them all!' Louise thought as she looked at Charley for a lot of mercy that Louise would never get from her only mate that she was working for.

That night Louise went to the Scoreboard with the lads having nothing to say to them at all because of what Charley made her do. "Louise what have we done to upset you this time?" Stoker asked, "I am calling Carbine to say that I am sorry that I took so long. It took me over an hour to clean your mess up that you lads have made. I got the blame from Charley because of all four you." Louise sobbed as she had her computer so that she went somewhere quiet so that she could talk to Carbine. "Lou, what on earth is the matter?" Carbine asked, "I got blamed for what the lads have done because I was talking to you as the lads made a mess all around by the motorbikes as well as making a mess right by the tools. They basically made a mess all over the garage. I am truly sorry that I did not say good bye to you at all." Louise sobbed as cried even more just thinking about it. "Louise, I need to come to you with your real parents personally. The three of us will be at the garage in the morning. Oh the lads are right behind you Louise. I will see you all tomorrow." Carbine said, "See you soon Louise. Bye." Carbine added. "Ok Carbine. I will meet you outside _The Last Chance Garage_. Bye Carbine." Louise said as Carbine nodded her head in agreement. "Good night lads."Carbine said, "Good night Carbine." The lads said as Louise hung up at the same time as Carbine. As Carbine got Lou's parents with Harley on a ship as she was heading for Earth so that Louise would know who her real parents were at that time. It was Friday 18th September 2002 as Louise pulled up early at _The Last Chance Garage_ waiting for Carbine to arrive. As Carbine got there Louise noticed that there were four motorbike riders making her the fifth motorbike rider. "Hey Louise, this is nice to meet you in person." Carbine said, "Hey Carbine, I know it's to meet you as well. Who is the odd rider?" Louise asked, "The odd rider Lou is Harley. So let's see the lads so that you can meet your real parents more properly." Carbine said, "Follow me then everyone." Louise said as her helmet went on. Louise roared her Silver Lightening Motorbike to life as she raced from _The Last Chance Garage_ with four motorbike riders keeping up with the same speed as Louise was doing. As they got to the Scoreboard Louise shouted, "Lads get up because we have visitors!" As the lads woken up on seeing Louise with four other people, which they soon moved to get dressed in the kitchen as Louise said, "Carbine, sorry that they were not up as well as been dressed for when we came back." "Lou, it is fine. I am not expecting you to do everything at once." Carbine said. As the five of them took their helmets off, which Louise gave her hair a good shake before she looked at the lads while she was facing the other four people that Louise was with at that moment. "Hi Harley, what was Mars like?" Lou asked, "Lou, Mars is a total mess." Harley replied. "Carbine is that really you?" Throttle said, "Yes it is Throttle. Carbine, I'll take these three outside so you can sort the lads out." Louise mentioned, "Oh no." Throttle muttered as he went back to the rest of the lads. "We're in for it bros!" Throttle said. "You are well damn right." Carbine said, "How dare all four of you put the blame onto Louise! If you had not realised she had the blame because of all of you by her boss. You better say that you are really sorry, which is all four of you right now!" Carbine added as they walked all the way to Louise. "Louise, we are all so sorry for what we did yesterday." Modo said, "We did not mean to make you clean the mess." Throttle said, "We were going to do it." Vinnie said, "We are that sorry Louise." Stoker said. "We are truly sorry Louise!" The lads said together. Lou looked at Carbine then she looked at the lads as she took a deep breath. "I'll forgive all four of you. Do not do it again." Louise sighed as the lads gave her a hug. 'There is something about Louise. I don't know what it is yet. I will soon find out later on as I get used to seeing Louise more.' Stoker thought looking at Louise. "Let's go to _The Last Chance Garage_ because you four need to tell Charley that you are sorry." Louise said as the lads nodded to agree with what Louise had said to them. As they headed to _The Last Chance Garage_, which Charley heard motorbikes heading to where she was at that moment in time although they came up to a stop. Everyone turned the engines to their motorbikes. "Charley, please listen to the lads because they would like to say something to you." Louise said, "Ok Louise. I will listen to them." Charley said. "Lads you can apologise to Charley now." Louise mentioned as the lads apologised to Charley. "Charley, they did not mean to make me clean up the mess that they have made yesterday. I had Carbine to telling them all four of them off for making the mess even letting me have the blame from you when I was in your office at the time." Louise mentioned as Charley apologised to her for giving Lou the blame of what the lads done to her as soon as Carbine agreed with Harley that they both would introduce Louise to her real mouse family. "Louise, you really are a mouse because it is in your blood." Lou's mother said. "I never ever knew that before. So I'm really a mouse not a human being, it is really true?" Louise said, "Louise it is true. We named you as Louise Aile Lisa Cromwell. That is your real name, which your last name is now Kaiba. Part of both families because you link both families up now so there is no need to panic." Lou's father said. "Emily, do you want to decide with Sam what is going to happen to Louise?" Harley said. "What do you mean? What is going to happen to me? What have I done that is so wrong?" Louise asked, "Lou you need to understand because you have been transferred. I don't know how it happened. I could tell you but I cannot say who had done it." Carbine said as Lou's anger started to rage straight up, which Louise had to do something that she never thought of in her life that would be so dangerous to herself. "Louise, wait please?" Harley said as Louise raced off to Limburger's Tower to finish one last thing had to be finished off for everyone's sake. "Let's follow." Throttle said as everyone nodded to follow Louise to Limburger's Tower. As Lou's six mates got there with her two parents, which they could hear Louise from Limburger's office. "THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR STINKING NOSE INTO ANY OF MY AFFAIRS LIMBURGER!" Louise shouted, "Miss Kaiba, if you are going that way then why don't you help me then?" Limburger said as he called for backup even for his mad sciencetist. Then Lou's mates with her family got into Limburger's office before anything happened to Louise, which they saw Louise in Greasepit's grip. "LET ME GO!" Louise shouted as she tried to struggle out of Greasepit's grip "Why should I let you go? All you are is a tough little rat." Limburger said as Lou's anger flared right up which made her change into a mouse, which Charley never ever seen Louise mad since she had a fight with Troy. "THAT IS IT! I AM NOT TAKING IT ANY MORE!" Louise roared as she knocked Greasepit off of her, which Louise took all the others out in one tail whip. "Now you listen to me you fat stinking fish head. I really don't care whether Stoker is working for you or not. I want him to be a friend of mine whether he wants to or not it is up to him. I am not letting you hurt any of them whether I am alive or not because it is going to be over my body if you are going to put a hand on them, and it goes to your men as well." Louise threatened. "Oh! Was that a threat that I heard?" Limburger said, "Limburger that was a threat. Any moment from now she will attack with the deadly thing that she has in her that she is crossed with." Sam said. "What is the meaning of this?" Limburger said, "Limburger, my second father is right you know. If you want to see or know what the deadly thing that I am crossed with is a King Cobra snake. I am the rare Freedom Fighter there is on Mars even on Earth." Louise said. "Look at Lou's tail because she is mixed with a poisonous snake that is on this planet." Harley said, "Louise is more dangerous than any of us. From what we heard from Charley, Louise has not hurt any of the clients that go to _The Last Chance Garage_. There is no need to knock down _The Last Chance Garage_ at all because Chicago's city buildings should be rebuilt." Carbine added as she walked to Louise with Harley even with Charley. All three joined the group as Louise took a gun from her right boot, as she pointed above Limburger she shot the roof to make a big hole that hit Laurence Limburger on the head. So as they were all out Louise pulled to a standstill as Emily told everyone that Louise was at a standstill as they all stopped where they were as they watched Louise throw a bomb as they also saw Louise rise into the air to form an attack on the building. As they all watched Lou made the Limburger's tower on fire as the bomb went off as the building went down in one big heap of rubble. 'That will teach stink fish head a lesson or two for getting his nose into my affairs.' Louise thought as she catched up with everyone else. "What attack do you call that one Louise?" Charley asked, "Fire attack. I am a Pokémon besides being a freedom fighter Charley. My father is right you know because I am only the rarest one that there is on both Mars and Earth." Louise mentioned. "I never knew that about you before Louise." Charley replied, "I know. I don't really understand my powers of what all Pokémon do. Besides Pokémon is a television programme." Louise mentioned as she turned to her parents. "Let's head back to the garage." Sam said, "I agree to that. Fish and chips are on me tonight." Louise agreed, "Louise, you are really kind. I never thought you say that you were going to get anything. Soon as we get to _The Last Chance Garage_ we all must write our orders down so that Louise can go to the chip shop to get us our dinner." Charley said. "That sounds like a good idea Charley girl." Throttle said. "Let's get going then. I will race you all back to _The Last Chance Garage_. There will be no cheating at all because lads you will not be using the full fire flames on your bikes. I will bet you all £5 for the first one there but if I get there then don't think you are getting away with it because you will pay. That one rule goes for me as well." Louise said. "Ready! Steady! GO!" Sam shouted as they all raced from Limburger's tower. "AAAHHAHAAOOOOWWWW!" Louise and Vinnie screamed together as they both raced off ahead of the others. "I give up with Louise because she is like Vinnie. They are both mad as each other." Emily said with the others agreeing with what Emily had said. "Don't think you are getting away with it Vinnie!" Louise shouted over the roaring power of her motorbike engine, "It goes for you as well Louise!" Vinnie shouted back, "AAAHHAHAAOOOOWWWW!" Louise yelled as she pulled her Silver Lightening Motorbike further away from Vinnie's motorbike because she has more motorbike power without using any fire going out of the excurse pipe that is on her Silver Lightening Motorbike. 'I hope that I can get there before the others. I really don't want to get my hopes up to much.' Louise thought as she open her motorbike up completely so that she left the others far behind her. Louise soon had _The Last Chance Garage_ in her sight as she looked into the wing mirror on the left then on the wing mirror on the right when Louise thought to herself, 'I have a straight run. I better open up my Silver Lightening Motorbike up because I better do it fast.' Louise thought as she opened up her motorbike up without using any fire going out of the excurse pipe that is on her Silver Lightening Motorbike so that she could make it to the garage with enough petrol in her motorbike's tank to use. As the others turned up at _The Last Chance Garage_ they were shocked that Louise was waiting for them to arrive. "About time you got here. Remember what I have said about the winner. Vinnie, you are one hell of a good rider with that motorbike of yours." Louise said as she got up to give Vinnie a big hug. "You are the best rider in town Louise." Charley said as Louise gave a smile to her. Then Louise gave them all a treat as she done a lot of stunts that they clapped Louise for while being upon her Silver Lightening Motorbike. As Louise got back to them Vinnie got really agitated when Louise looked at him in the eyes when she turned her motorbike's engine off. "Go on then Vinnie. If you have got to say it then say it!" Louise said, "AAAHHAHAAOOOOWWWW! Teach me all of the stunts please Louise?" Vinnie said, "Vinnie, you are one hell of a dare devil as a friend that I ever known! Come with me then Vinnie because I am willing to teach you all the stunts that I know even new ones that I need to teach myself the new stunts as well." Louise mentioned as Vinnie nodded his head in an agreement. Soon Louise was teaching Vinnie all of the stunts that she knew with a lot of new stunts that she was not able to do. As Louise enjoyed herself with Vinnie, Harley said to Modo, "Modo, did you know that you have two people waiting for you back on Mars." "No. I didn't know that at all. Who are the two people that are waiting for me?" Modo replied, "Stella is waiting for you with Sparks." Harley said as Louise managed to hear the names that Modo had to leave behind on Mars. Later that day Modo asked Stoker if he could have Louise from that day on. "Louise, can you come here please?" Stoker said as Louise walked over to him. "I'm here to listen to what you have to say. What's the matter Stoker?" Louise responding carefully, "Modo wants me to tell you that he wants to talk to you with me assisting him. He also wants you to understand how he is feeling at the moment." Stoker replied, "Stoker, where is Modo at the minute?" Louise asked, "Modo is at the sea front. We better go there." Stoker said, "I agree." Louise said, "Charley, I am going to the beach with Stoker." Louise added, "Louise that is fine with me." Charley said as Lou headed to the beach with Stoker to meet Modo there because they took Lou's Silver Lightening Motorbike. By the time they got there Modo was sitting on a bench watching the sea when Louise pulled up, Louise said, "Modo, I know that you want to talk to me. Stoker wants me to understand what you are going through. I will understand with whatever the problem is. If it is going to take both of you to tell me then that is fine by me." Lou said, "Louise it is kind of hard to explain." Modo said, "Modo, why don't you tell me about those two people back on Mars?" Louise asked, "Louise, the two people who are waiting for me are Stella and Sparks. I never realised that Stella had him since I went away. Who knows what has happened to them now." Modo replied. Before Louise said anything her phone went off. "Hello?" Lou said, "Louise, this is Stella. Is Modo with you?" Stella said at the other end of the phone, "I am with him now yes. I am also with Stoker as well. Do you want to talk to Modo at all Stella?" Louise said as she looked at the lads as they looked back at her. "Louise you are a star. Put Modo on the phone please?" Stella said, "Ok Stella. Modo, its Stella because she wants to talk with you also she has asked me to put you on the phone." Louise said passing the phone to Modo. As Modo was talking to Stella, which hurt Louise deep inside her watching Modo's face broke her heart completely. Modo got Stoker to get Lou calm before he could say anything at all. "Lou, are you calm now?" Stoker said softly as he lifted Lou's face with his hand, "I think so." Lou said. "We need to go back to the garage because both of them are here but we have no time to waste. Louise, you'll understand when the three of us get back to the garage." Modo said as Louise nodded in agreement with what had been said.

Soon Louise was back at _The Last Chance Garage_ with Stoker even Modo to meet Stella even to meet Sparks. "Everyone they are back now!" Throttle shouted from outside _The Last Chance Garage_. "Come outside quickly!" Throttle said as he poked his head inside the garage to move everyone outside. Louise turned the engine to her Silver Lightening Motorbike off. "Hello everyone. Do you know where is Stella as well as Sparks are at all?" Louise said as Stoker was already off the back of Lou's Silver Lightening Motorbike as she spoke, which Louise was getting off her motorbike as Modo was getting off his motorbike at the same time as each other. "LOUISE!" A voice yelped from inside the garage. Soon as Louise turned around she was knocked to the floor by Modo's son, Sparks. "Hey can you get off me please mate?" Louise asked nicely. "Oh sorry Louise." He said, "I am ok with being knocked about. You must be Sparks?" Louise said, "I am Sparks. You are really good at guessing names." Sparks responded, "I guessed your name because I heard Harley say the names which gave you with your mother away." Louise said, "I'm sorry Harley." Lou added as Stella walked out to see where Louise was. "Louise, can you come inside please? Bring Modo even Sparks with you please?" Stella said, "I will Stella. Come on you pair." Louise said as the two lads followed behind. When Louise got inside with the two lads Stella said, "Louise, I am truly sorry I have to put you into this." "Stella what are you on about?" Louise asked, "Louise, may I ask how old you are please?" Stella replied, "I am 28 years old. Why do you want to know Stella?" Lou responded, "Lou, you need to be told the truth. Both Modo even I was in love when there was a war on Mars." Stella said starting the story off. As Stella was telling Louise the story, which Louise could not help but cry her heart out completely. "I don't understand the story Stella." Louise sobbed, "Stella, the story needs to be explained. I was going to explain to Louise everything before you phoned her." Modo said, "Modo, I said that I was truly sorry that she needed to know the story. So I did tell her the story. You can explain if you got to explain." Stella said as Louise ran outside to go back to the beach so that she could calm down. "I'll follow her. Don't even bother following us everyone." Stoker said as he followed Louise to the beach. Louise was sitting on the wall with her Silver Lightening Motorbike behind her when Stoker found her, which he pulled up as he went to sit next to Louise as she still cried her heart of thinking why Modo had done hurt her the way that he did. 'Why has it got to be me? Why does it have to happen like this? I thought Modo loved me for who I am. I thought wrong about him.' Louise thought as she felt Stoker's hand touching her skin with great care. "Louise, how are you holding up with what had been said?" Stoker asked, "I'm not. I did try to fight the tears, which the tears broke out. I said to Stella that I didn't understand although I actually sobbed as I said it. I could not even help myself crying. That is why I am sitting here calming down." Louise said as Stoker sat by her as she laid her head upon him, "Louise there is no need to worry about anything at all here. Do you want to know why?" Stoker responded, "Stoker, I do want to know why." Louise said, "Louise, Modo was going to tell you that you are going to spend the rest of your life with Throttle. You have me as your godfather so that you can keep your secrets with me." Stoker mentioned as Throttle pulled up. As they turned Throttle was turning his engine off so that they could hear him. "Hey. Carbine gave me a letter saying that she is with someone else now. I have read it though; she told me that part of her still loves me. I want to be with only one special person which is you Louise. I would never be with anyone else but you." Throttle said as he lifted Lou's face with his one finger on seeing that she had a big smile on her face. "I don't know how I'm going to put up or even catch up with all of this. You know it feels as if there is going to be a triple wedding here." Lou mentioned as she saw Throttle with Stoker staring at her. "What? What did I say that is so wrong to you both?" Louise added, "Louise, it was the way that you have said it that caught us off guard." Stoker said. "Err ... What are you pair whispering about?" Louise asked as she saw that they were whispering about how they were going to get her as she ran without them looking. Soon as Stoker noticed that Louise was far away from them he told Throttle that they better catch up with Louise, which Louise whistled for her Silver Lightening Motorbike as it roared to life so that it catched Louise up as she jumped on so that she headed back to _The Last Chance Garage_ before she was caught by them both. Louise was a really good hider that was ever known by here Kaiba brothers and sister as she hide in Charley's room underneath the bed that she was sleeping on by the time that Throttle got back with Stoker. Lou kept ever so quite in Charley's bedroom as she could hear Throttle climbing the ladders with Stoker as she thought, 'I better not make a noise now they are in here although I hope that they don't find me at all.' As Louise got thinking both the lads got back into the garage where the others were as Throttle asked, "Where is Louise?" "Louise is hiding still. You haven't looked hard enough in Charley's bedroom. She is still in there you know because she is good at hiding." Sam said as Stoker headed up there after Throttle got into Charley's bedroom to search the room for the second time with everyone's help. Charley knew where Louise was but Charley helped Louise hide out the back of _The Last Chance Garage_ without Throttle with Stoker knowing that Charley was doing it for Lou's sake. Stella helped them both with everyone giving the two lads who were finding Louise a lot of clues to where she was hiding.

Soon Louise was out of _The Last Chance Garage_ with Charley even Stella when Carbine joined them with Harley as Louise makes another run away so that Throttle could get his hands on her with Stoker. As Stella turned to look in the door way of the garage Stoker was standing there watching them. "THROTTLE!" Stoker roared as Throttle moved from Charley's room to go over to Stoker to find out that Louise was to get away from them again. "What the hell! That's unfair you pair! I don't like it at all!" Louise said as the four girls moved so Louise was seen by them as she looked confused when Throttle saw the look on Lou's face. "What is unfair Louise?" Stoker said as he pointed his gun at Louise ready to shoot her. "You seeing what us five what we were doing! I was going to make another run away again before you pair could get your hands on me completely! I know what you both were going to do as well!" Louise yelped at she noticed that Stoker was pointing the gun at her at that moment. "What were we going to do to you Louise?" Stoker shouted keeping the gun pointing in Lou's direction, "I know that you were going to give me the giggles. Basically you both were going to tickle me so that I was going to laugh a lot!" Louise yelped even more. "Stoker there is no need to point your gun at any one now. Louise is a good hider even a good hunter. Please don't fight?" Sam said as Louise thought what she had done wrong, "Sam, why is Louise such a good hider even a good hunter for?" Stoker asked, "Louise has always been a good hider. She takes after Emily with the hiding. Lou is a good hurter as well, which she takes after me with the hunting." Sam replied. "Oh. So now I get it. Louise takes after you as well as Emily. How wonderful to hear about Louise, which I wanted to know about right now." Stoker mentioned for everyone to hear what he said. "Listen to me please Stoker, because it takes a little while to get used to Lou's abilities. It will take all of us to get used to Lou's abilities now that we all know about her." Sam said. As Stoker argued the toss about Lou's abilities with Sam as Louise turned totally white, this made Louise too queasy as she stared at Throttle as Modo noticed that Lou's skin had turned a total different colour as he nudged Stella to look in Lou's direction. "Hey everyone Louise does not look right because she is turned white all over. She looks like as if she is going to be sick upon the floor right now." Stella mentioned noticing Louise as Throttle met Lou's stare as he noticed the colour of Lou's human skin. "Stella, you're defiantly right. Louise needs to get inside. Thank you for scaring her Stoker to make Louise have a different colour skin." Sam said. Stoker puts his gun away as he watched Louise being brought into the garage with Throttle carrying her in his arms so that he could sit her in his lap whilst they were at the table by the time the witch got to _The Last Chance Garage_ to sort Louise out completely. "Sam there is a problem." Charley said looking out of the garage door. "I don't want that witch touching my Louise. Not even if it pays the coast of my living body." Sam said as everyone looked outside on seeing the witch standing there. "Wait a minute! Lou is trying to say something here Sam." Throttle said, "I think the witch is here because of sorting someone out." Louise said as Throttle repeated for her so that everyone to hear what Louise saying to them at that moment as the witch was moving closer into _The Last Chance Garage_ to hear what Throttle had to say in Lou's behalf. "Louise said that the witch is here because of sort someone out." Throttle repeated, "Louise, who is that someone?" Sam asked, "I think she wants to sort me out, once and for all." Louise said, "Lou said that she thinks that the witch wants to sort her out, once and for all." Throttle mentioned as Sam looked at the witch when he saw the witch was inside the garage very near him as Sam moved out of her way. Louise had been very careful as she tucked her head under Throttle's chin as he felt the tight grip on his left arm from Lou's own two hands. While Throttle was assuring Louise that she was going to be ok the witch looked in Throttle's direction as she saw that Louise had her head carefully tucked under his chin as the witch carefully watched Louise move her head so that Throttle could look at Louise in the eye as she carefully moved her one hand to touch his face as he put his hand upon hers as Lou looked at Throttle's hand carefully like she never seen her hands like his before. "That girl is the one I am after. That girl's name is Louise is it not?" The witch asked, "Louise is her name yes. Why do you want to know?" Emily said, "I want her because of so many reasons that I cannot even explain although it may hurt you all as her so called friend's even family. She is until a spell that I especially cannot undo, which means whoever Louise has chosen by all means shall break the spell that she is under. I have made her human skin go white that I am sorry about. I will put her back to her normal self again. There is one more thing about Louise; she is under my control through her adopted father; Troy is his name. You must go and see him at once to find out what happened to her because I cannot tell you. He is doing what I want him to do. I will tell him that he is expecting you all. Take Louise with you also that he may see her." The witch replied as she turned Louise back to her normal self again. After the witch had put Lou's skin back to normal they all went to see the Kaiba family as Louise got thinking about what Troy did to her before she could do anything to destroy him completely. 'I must be very grateful that Troy is actually one of my father's to me. Although what he had done to me, which I could not even forgive him for like hurting me with the cat and nine tails whip. That whip hurted me even done a lot of damage to my back.' Louise thought to herself. Soon as they got to the Kaiba family home, Throttle looked in Lou's direction as everyone pulled up even though they turned their motorbike engines off completely as Throttle went up to Louise as he asked her softly, "Louise, what's the matter?" "I don't know Throttle. I don't know whether I am going to get hurt by the whip that my adoptive father used on me when I was 15 years old." Louise replied while she was putting her hair up into a pony tail as everyone else went inside when Seto greeted them into the house. As Louise followed them all into the house with Throttle as she felt Throttle's hand grab hold of her's only to make her find out that Throttle put his left hand into her right hand."Louise, I'm putting my head on your right hand shoulder is that ok?" Throttle asked as Louise whispered to him that he could put his head upon her. As Throttle pulled put her close to him so that he could have Lou right in front of him as Louise felt his head on her right shoulder after he told her that he was going to do which she agreed to letting him do. Louise had carefully put her hand upon Throttle's face so that she could stroke it as Throttle let her do it that made him rest his eyes when Lou thought, 'I just love the feeling of the fur. Throttle is letting me do what I want to do like stroking his although it does feel a little weird.' "Louise why is that thing got his head upon you?" Troy asked. "That thing that you are on about has a name father because I don't really mind him putting his head upon me at all." Louise snapped, "Louise, apart from your bosses, who are the rest of these?" Troy said, "I know them because they are my friend's with my real parents. You are my adopted family because you as the Kaiba family are linked to the Cromwell family. So that means I have 2 fathers with 2 mothers. As for siblings that I know will stay as my siblings." Louise mentioned. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! GET HERE RIGHT NOW LOUISE!" Troy roared when Troy grabbed his whip as Louise grabbed Throttle's hands so quick that everyone didn't even know what was going to happen to Louise. Throttle felt Lou's tight grip upon his hands that made him wake back up as he saw Troy holding the whip that Troy had when the witch gave to him. "Louise, I need to get you out of here." Throttle whispered into Lou's ear then kissed her neck that got Tory so mad that he followed Louise as Throttle took Lou's hand to lead her to their motorbikes so that they could roar them to life. Everyone followed them both including Lou's siblings because nobody wanted to stay there whilst Troy was still mad because of what was happening with Louise. As Louise got really scared so much to what Troy was going to do with the whip that Troy was going to use on her when she looked outside of the garage on seeing Troy with his whip in his hand that made Louise stand still on the spot as Troy dragged her out of the garage. "LET ME GO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE!" Louise screamed as she tried to get away from Troy as possible. "Get in the car Louise!" Troy said as he hit her with the whip that the witch had given him to hurt Louise with as Throttle heard her screaming as Troy hit her with the whip that Troy had in his hand. "TROY, STOP HURTING HER!" Emma shouted as Troy had Louise held up against the wall by her neck chocking away. "Let Louise go please Troy?" Charley said as she kept her distance so Charley was not hurt by the whip as Louise looked really helpless though trying to get out of Troy's grip. Throttle took Lou's hands as he asked, "Louise, are you ok?" "No I'm not. Tell him to let me go please?" Louise crocked, "Troy, can you just let Louise go please?" Throttle asked, "Louise, I am giving you more chances." Troy said as he saw Lou's face changed colour, which he did not lose his grip from her neck. 'What am I doing here? Why has Lou's face changing colour? Louise should deserve what she is actually getting right now.' Troy thought as he watched Louise struggle for a lot of oxygen to go into her body as she kept choking to death. Then Vinnie told Troy to let Lou go as Troy let her go as she collapsed gasping for oxygen as Vinnie moved Troy out of the way when Throttle saw Louise going onto her right hand side so that she could see him. "Feeling any better now?" Throttle asked her on seeing the cuts on her left side of her neck that Louise never knew about, "I feel a lot better now that I can breathe again more properly." Louise replied as Carlisle turned up with the rest of the Cullen family just after 1 minute phone call by Charley besides Emma asking Charley to phone the hospital. "What happened to you now Lou?" Carlisle asked, "Carlisle before Lou says anything at all, could you just look at Lou's neck quickly please?" Throttle said before Louise said anything. "Oh dear me Lou! Alice, can you get my bag will you please?" Carlisle asked, "I'm doing it now." Alice said as she went to get Carlisle's bag, which she was back in no time with a black bag. Esme joined them with the whole Cullen family to see how Louise was doing as Carlisle asked her, "Louise, what happened?" "My one father whose name is Troy. He dragged me to the car because he was in a bad mood as I'd been screaming at him to let me go when he didn't do as I wanted him to do. The next minute I knew that he hit me with the cat and nine tails whip then pinned me against the wall when he made me gasp for a lot oxygen, which I never knew about my neck till Throttle had said something." Louise explained to Carlisle as Throttle took a lot of care by putting Louise into his arms with Alice helping him with moving Louise so that she was sitting against the wall with Throttle giving Louise the comfort that she wanted from behind her as he separated her from the wall while Carlisle took care of the cuts that were on the left side of Lou's neck at that moment in time. While Lou was been sorted out by Carlisle, Edward asked Charley if he could go into the office to write Louise a letter, which Charley let him. Soon as Carlisle had finished by the time Edward had finished his letter to Louise as he walked over to where Louise was sitting with Throttle by the wall after folding his letter into an envelope as Carlisle moved to the cars with Alice. "Louise, this is for you. I want you to know that I have written the letter." Edward said as he handed over the letter to Louise as it was neatly folded in the envelope. "Thank you Edward." Louise said as she noticed her name on the front of the envelope. As Edward left with the Cullen family Lou opened her letter that was from Edward. The letter read: 'Dear Louise I hope you will get better every soon. You know that Throttle means a lot to you and it is the same with you to him, although I want you to not hurt yourself any more. I know that I have to keep my distance away from you because of having my own family i.e. Bella and Renesme. They are both fine by the way, which I might as well tell you that now. Don't keep getting yourself hurt I were you because I feel as if I cannot control Emmett and Jasper. Jasper mainly because he has not long been a vegetarian, which is going to be hard for him to resist the temptation with the smell of your own blood; although Carlisle has experience so you are in safe hands with him. I am not too sure about Alice with the others including Jasper himself. So I want to stay really safe from now on. Even if Troy is after you because I want to hide from him like you did before. The reason why I am telling you to hide is that Alice had seen you hide the way that you did. DON'T let anything happen to both you and Throttle, which I do mean. Take good care of yourselves in the future by all means. If you get into danger we will be there for you and your friends with Throttle. With a lot of greatest care, memories and with a lot of total best wishes to you both as a friend to you both Edward Cullen.' "That was nice of Edward to say how he feels Throttle. You can have a read of it if you wish." Louise said, "I know because I did read the letter while you were reading it." Throttle replied, "Emily, come and have a read of the letter that Edward had wrote to Lou." Throttle added as he moved to help Louise up as Emily had the letter off Lou to read for herself then letting Charley read it aloud for everyone to hear what Edward had said to Louise in the letter. "Louise, Edward has left his phone number. Write back to him and why don't you give him your phone number so that you can tell Edward when something does happen to any of us all?" Charley mentioned, "Charley, that's not a bad idea at all. I'll do it because it is the best one I've heard so far today." Louise said as they all moved into the garage to help her with ideas that she could give her something to start putting on paper so that she could get it written up neat by computer. As Lou was left in front of her computer typing up her final draft of her letter with the help of Modo with Throttle as the read what she had written on the lined paper that she had wrote upon while Charley watched everyone else while keeping an eye on Stoker. 'I am sure that Lou is going to be fine with Throttle. Though she is having help from him with Modo there to correct the mistakes that appears on the computer that belongs to her.' Charley thought quickly glancing from Stoker at the 2 lads as they are with Louise then back to Stoker again. Charley was keeping an eye on everyone with Lou's help with her entertainment shortly after Lou had done what she had to do with her letter to Edward. "Hey Charley, I want to do all of the entertainment although it is my job isn't it?" Louise asked, "Louise, your job is to do the entertainment. I know you have tricks up your sleeve because I have as well." Charley replied. As they both agreed on what to do, Louise told everyone that they all were going to the rounder's court that were for the rounder's matches took place as Louise had decided to hide there for a change with the lads so that Charley was not alone by herself in the garage when Carbine was going to be there with Harley even with Lou's real parents. Louise was cooking for the lads that night in the score board when Vinnie smelt the cooking. "Louise, what is that smell?" Vinnie asked as he got to the kitchen, "Vinnie, I am cooking for you 4 lads tonight. I will fix myself something to eat while the 4 of you are eating." Louise replied. "I want to know what it is that I am eating because never mind them 3 that always wolf their food down their necks quicker than I do?" Vinnie said, "Vinnie is more of a fussy person Louise. Be careful with what Vinnie is saying!" Throttle called from the next room. "What do you mean by that?" Louise called back from the kitchen. "He is always fussy with his food and complains whenever we finish before he does because he gets his food before us." Modo called back from the next room. "Now I get it with Vinnie being a fussy thing." Lou called back as she pushed Vinnie out of the kitchen to where the other 3 lads were. "Can one of you 4 lads put the radio on please?" Louise asked as she went back into the kitchen to sort out the food for the lads. "There you go Louise." Throttle called after putting the radio on so Louise could hear the music from being in the kitchen as she was dishing the food up so the lads can eat. As Louise took the food to them by using a tray to save her going back to the kitchen again to take it to them when she can take the food straight to them in 1 trip instead of making 4 trips from the kitchen when she could just make 2 trips to do the food. When the lads started to eat their food they noticed it was something very different to having hot dogs even having fish or a pie with chips when Throttle asked, "What have you made Louise?" "I have made an apple, and pear crumble Throttle. I know it is different to what you have been eating before." Louise responded. "This is what I could smell when I was in the kitchen just Louise?" Vinnie asked, "Vinnie, it was what you've smelt. Anyway I thought I was the only one that was good with the sense of different smells." Louise replied as the lads laughed at what Louise said. 'I don't find it funny at all because it is true. They are not realising that I mean it.' Louise thought as she walked into the kitchen with tears in her eyes as she burst into tears when she got into a corner of the kitchen when Throttle noticed she was not in the same room as he was with the lads. "Lads stop laughing for a while." Throttle ordered so that they could listen out for Louise when they did. They had not even realised that Louise was not strong enough to be there for them when Throttle move from the table over to the kitchen when he noticed Louise was in the corner of the kitchen by the cooker crying her eyes out. Throttle moved towards Louise taking her into his arms to give her a hug as he said, "Louise, what on earth is the matter this time? Please talk to me?" "I'm not strong enough to be there for you with the others. I don't feel as if I am strong enough now." Louise sobbed in Throttle's arms. 'I might as well take Louise as my wife. I love Louise to much because I want to make her happy.' Throttle thought as he hugged Louise so that she could calm down. "Can I take you as my wife please Lou?" Throttle asked as Lou looked at him while he put his hands on Lou's face so that he could whip her eyes as she sniffled. Louise thought for a while as she watched Throttle put 2 slices of bread in the toaster to cook by the time she made her mind up to answer Throttle. "Can I take you as my wife please Lou?" Throttle asked again, "Throttle, of course you can." Louise replied as Throttle responded, "I know that you were my favourite girl ever since I first met you with Charley even your 2 school mates at _The Last Chance Garage_ with Modo and Vinnie. Troy will not like this seeing us together." "Throttle, he saw your head upon my right should." Louise replied as he assured her that it would not happen again as he put his head carefully against Lou's head just as they heard the toast pop up from the toaster which made Lou move her head away. As they both looked at the toast when there was a 20 minute silence in the kitchen as they heard the lads in the other room saying rude jokes to each other as they laughed at the jokes that Louise tried to ignore as best as she could before she started to shout at them. Louise felt Throttle's arms go from around her waist to tell the lads off because of the rude jokes that he heard with Louise. The next minute Lou knew as she walked into the same room where the lads were as she saw the 3 of the lads fighting Throttle because he told them off, which made Louise that mad she hurt the 3 lads that Throttle was fighting against. "YOU 3 LADS SHOULD CONTROL YOURSELVES! THROTTLE HAS THE RIGHT TO BLAME THE 3 OF YOU BECAUSE OF ALL THE RUDE JOKES THAT YOU WERE SAYING AMONG THE 3 OF YOU THAT I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! IT'S NOT FAIR ON ANY OF US!" Louise shouted which Throttle took her outside to calm down with him being there. "Throttle, I know it's not like me to shout at all but at my own friends – it's defiantly not like me to shout at all." Louise said, "Lou, it's ok because you are going through that stage where you're not going to be there. I understand that but you are not leaving me on my own. Not now or today because I need right now. You cannot abandon me at a time like this. The lads with the girls as well as Charley would not even know what to do with themselves if you're not there because it is going for me as well." Throttle said as Louise burst into tears as Throttle pulled her close to him so that she could have a hug off him while they were standing outside of the Score board. "We have got to say that we are sorry to Throttle for the fighting him also we have to say that we are sorry to Louise for making her shout at us like she did. It is our fault at the end of the day." Modo said as the 2 lads looked at him. "Modo what is the point in saying that we're sorry?" Stoker said, "Stoker, Modo is right because at the end of the day it's them that you have hurt the most as your friends." Sam said as he walked in through the door. "Sam if you say that we have to it we will. You win Modo." Stoker replied as they waited for Throttle to walk through the same door that Sam walked through to all 4 of them with Louise so that they could tell them that all 3 of them were sorry for what happened. Soon Louise was inside with Throttle as they sat next to each other as Louise had the few sniffles as Modo said, "Throttle, Louise the 3 of us are sorry for the way that we were behaving earlier. We did not mean to get into a fight with you Throttle and we did not mean you make you shout Lou. We want to be forgiven by you both please?" "Modo, that took a lot of guts to actually say. Yeah I know that we are all friends here with a parent but the 3 of you are forgiven from me." Throttle said, "I agree with what Throttle has said because at the end of the day we are all friends. Modo you had a lot of guts to say what you had to say. The 3 of you are forgiven from me as well." Louise agreed. "You are the best." Stoker said. "AAAHHAHAAOOOOWWWW! Give me a hug please Louise?" Vinnie said, "Vinnie, you come here you big softy!" Louise giggled as she got up to give the 3 lads a hug only because Vinnie asked her for a hug. "When are you going to sort that horrid fish head of a man out?" Louise asked as she sat by Throttle on his sofa. "Wish that we knew to tell you sweetheart." Vinnie sighed. "Yeah because he is doing nothing at the moment in time though is he?" Modo said. "True. Wonder if Charley is ok at the moment with the girls even with Sparks?" Louise mentioned. "Louise, they are fine so I want you to not worry about them for the moment. Charley has texted to say that they have turned in for the night." Sam said, "I am glad you have said that dad." Louise replied. "Lou, it's my pleasure." Sam responded. As Lou spent the night with the 4 lads when Sam headed back to _The Last Chance Garage_ to be with Emily, which Sam had opened his motorbike up completely so that he could get there to protect the girls there. 'Louise, I want you to be safe with the 4 lads that you are with now.' Sam thought to himself as he pulled up at _The Last Chance Garage_, which Emily was up with the girls having a warm drink so that they could let him get ready for bed. "Is our Louise ok with the lads Sam?" Emily asked, "Louise is fine. I saw her crying her eyes with her been Throttle's arms although Throttle giving her a hug to get her calm before they forgave Modo, Vinnie and Stoker. She is spending the night with all 4 them. It like I said Emily, she'll be fine." Sam replied as the phone rang. Charley went to answer the phone because it was ringing from her office so Charley had to answer the call.

As Charley got to her office she picked up the phone so that she could answer. "Hello?" Charley said. "Hello Charley. It's Louise, could you tell everyone at the garage that the lads have said good night for me please?" Louise said, "Lou of course. Good night by the way." Charley replied. "Good night Charley. I tell the lads that everyone says good night from those who are staying with you." Louise said, "Louise you are a star thank you." Charley said, "Charley no worries." Louise responded as they both put the phone down at either end. "Lads, Charley says good night with the others. Charley is doing the same for us as well." Lou mentioned, "Louise, you totally a star my eyes." Stoker said as Lou look at him, "Stoker, are asking me to go on date with you or something?" Lou asked Stoker by embarrassing him up completely. "Why do you want to know?" Stoker said, "Stoker, if I were you just think about what you've said." Louise answered. "Oh I get what you mean. I will shout up in future." Stoker said making Lou start to giggle at him. "What have I done now?" Stoker added, "Stoker, you've started Lou's giggling off." Throttle said which made Louise burst into laughter because Throttle started to tickle her. "Ok time out. Lou needs to breathe now." Stoker said as he stopped Throttle's fun with Lou as she still had the giggles as she looked at Throttle who still made her giggle. As Lou calmed herself down from laughing with the giggles she had gone really quite as Throttle went to do the toast that he had started for her. "Here is your toast Lou." Throttle said as he walked from the kitchen with the toast on a plate that was handed to her. "Thanks Throttle." Lou replied, "Lou, it's not a problem." Throttle said as he sat next to her as he got Lou onto his lap so he could let Lou lean against him the way she used to lean against Modo when Lou was his girl before she came Throttle's girl ever since the day that she found out about Stella with Sparks that she never knew about. Lou was still munching on her toast as Stoker said, "Lou are you finished munching on your dinner that looks like tea yet?" "Stoker can you just leave her alone because she's happy eating the toast that I have done for her." Throttle said as Lou moved to take her plate into the kitchen as she went to the table to clear everything away as she asked turning her head to the lads, "Are you boys finished with all of this now?" "Not yet Louise." Modo said, "Ok. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen doing something to keep me happy for a while." Louise replied as she walked away from the table with her empty plate in her hands as she entered into the kitchen to occupy herself in the meantime. The lads sat around the table to have some of the pie that Lou had cooked for them while Lou looked in the cookbook for another recipe to bake. "I wonder what Lou is up to in there?" Vinnie blurted out, "I have no idea Vinnie. Neither of us have a clue what she is doing." Modo said as Stoker agreed with Throttle as the lads caught the smell of the cooking. "Lou's cooking again." Throttle mentioned. "What is she cooking now?" Stoker asked, "I want to find out." Stoker added. "I am doing another pie if you want to know. There is no way that all 4 of you are stepping into the kitchen while I am cooking lads!" Louise called from the kitchen as she seen Throttle in the door way. "Want any help at all?" Throttle asked, "Throttle, if you want to help then you can." Lou answered as she glanced at the book then back to what she was doing with her hands. Throttle walked over to Lou to help out with what she was doing though she had to keep herself awake with the only warm drink that she likes the most which was a cup of tea. "What are you making Lou?" Throttle asked, "I am making an apple pie Throttle." Lou sighed thinking that he wouldn't ask what she was doing when he could see what she was doing. "Oh ok. This is the recipe in the book?" Throttle said as he picked up the book, "Throttle, it is the recipe. Can you put the book down so I can follow the instructions please?" Lou responded, "Ok. Don't forget that I am doing whatever you say babe." Throttle said. "I guess something along those lines. Can you put this into the oven please Throttle?" Louise said as she put the top of the pie on as she cut so that she could let it cook on the inside, "Lou, your wish is my command." Throttle said as he moved her head to kiss her on her lips as she giggled while she washed even drying her hands so that she could sort out the timer out for the amount of time that the apple pie should be in the cooker. As Lou stayed in the kitchen with Throttle as Vinnie called to them, "What is happening in there?" "Nothing is happening Vinnie. Besides I'm doing something for tomorrow." Lou called back from the kitchen. "What is it? I want to know what it is that you are making Lou please?" Vinnie asked, "Vinnie it is a surprise because you 3 will have to wait for tomorrow evening when it comes to having pudding. I am promising you will see then." Lou promised, "Lou don't tell them that I have helped please?" Throttle asked, "I'm not going to tell them. You know what it was besides you've helped me make the pie." Lou said as they hugged each other whilst waiting for the timer to go off. "Let's turn in for the night lads." Stoker said loud enough for Lou with Throttle to hear in the kitchen. "We'll turn in for the night when the timer has gone off Stoker." Lou called. "That's fine with me Lou." Stoker called back to her. Throttle looked at Lou as she looked back at him as he saw Lou jump as the timer went off. Lou stopped the timer as Throttle pulled out the apple pie out of the cooker as Vinnie's nose caught the smell. "That smells nice Lou. I might have a midnight feast with what you've cooked." Vinnie called, "I am not letting you do that Vinnie." Lou called back as Stoker hit the back of Vinnie's head as he said, "OUTCH! What was that for Stoker?" "Teasing Lou when there was no need for Vinnie besides I want you to leave Louise alone. Understand Vincent?" Stoker said, "I understand Stoker." Vinnie said, "I'll forgive you on that one Vinnie." Louise said as Throttle put the pie down on the side to cool down so that Louise could put the apple pie into the fridge that was by the doorway into the kitchen even into where the 3 lads were. Lou saw the 3 lads settle down as they fell asleep as she got ready for bed with Throttle as she got into a pair of shorts with a sleeveless top as she heard Throttle whistle at her. "Throttle, it is like nothing is new to me at all. Besides why did you whistle at me for?" Lou said, "Lou, what you are wearing now is why I whistled at you. You look really sexy to me." Throttle said. "You are making me blush Throttle." Lou said as she saw Throttle moving towards her. Throttle took Lou's hand into his as he pulled her close to him so he could let her feel his tanned fur with her own skin as Lou realised that Throttle felt ever so warm under she did as he put his hand under her face. "Throttle what is it?" Lou asked, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I like seeing your face that's all. It is more comforting to me besides Lou; you are more comforting more than anything." Throttle replied as he held Lou close to him. "Can you keep me close to you please Throttle?" Lou asked him, "I promise that I will Lou. I promise you that now; although I will not let Limburger get his hands on you." Throttle said, "I love you." Throttle added. "Thank you, I also love you too Throttle." Lou responded. As they both hugged each other Vinnie started to scream in his sleep. "I'll sort him out Throttle." Lou offered, "I'll let you deal with him." Throttle agreed with her as she moved out of the way from him as she walked through the doorway to where the 3 lads were so she could sort Vinnie out who was still screaming in his sleep. "Vinnie wake up will ya!" Lou whispered in Vinnie's ear as he woke up to her voice. "What have I done now?" Vinnie asked in a whisper, "Vinnie, you need to stop screaming in your sleep. You probably had another nightmare again." Lou whispered. "I want a hug Lou. I did have a nightmare the same one again." Vinnie whispered as he sat up for Lou to put her arms around him as he put his arms around Lou. Lou assured Vinnie that nightmares would not even hurt him at all as Lou offered him a warm drink to keep him relaxed even keeping him asleep for the night without waking everyone up again as Vinnie agreed to her idea. "What was the matter with him?" Throttle asked, "Vinnie had the same nightmare as before. I'm doing him a drink to keep him relaxed even getting him sleeping for the rest of the night without waking all of us up again." Lou said as she made Vinnie's drink as she done the same drink for both her even Throttle. "Let's comfort Vinnie for a while Throttle." Lou said grabbing a candle that was on its stand as she lights the match so that the candle could be lighted up, "I agree Lou. You always come up with good ideas." Throttle said as he grabbed two of the drinks because he saw Lou's hands were full as she walked through to were the lads were sleeping. As Vinnie sat up against the wall he thanked Throttle for giving him the drink as Throttle assured Vinnie to thank Lou for making them both a drink. "Vinnie, what was the dream like?" Lou asked keeping her voice low, "Lou, it was horrible. Really horrible besides you want to know why?" Vinnie whispered, "Vinnie, please tell why it was horrible?" Lou whispered, "I was being tormented Lou." Vinnie said, "I want to know is by whom Vinnie?" Lou asked, "Limburger was tormenting me. I did not even like it at all." Vinnie replied as they drank their drinks there was a loud knock at the door that woken Stoker up even the knock woken Modo up as Lou went with Throttle to open the door as everyone gathered behind them. As Lou opened the door, the person said, "Is Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba here?" "Yes. It would be me, why do you ask?" Lou said, "I have been sent to get you." The person said, "I want to know who you are please before I go anywhere?" Lou responded, "I am the messenger of the witch that put you under a spell that you are under now Louise." The messenger replied, "May I ask where I am going please?" Louise said, "Louise you are going to my master. She told me to give you this letter of all the reasons why she wants to come with me. She wants to see you right away with your mates." The messenger said. "Come in. I'll read this as I am getting dressed." Louise said as she walked to the kitchen to put her clothes back on when she got into the kitchen. "Who are all of you?" The messenger asked, "Lou's mates. Why are you the messenger of the witch?" Throttle said, "I was chosen by the witch to serve her that is why I am the messenger of the witch. No more questions that are relevant to what I am doing please?" The messenger said, "Ok whatever." Throttle said as they all seen Lou in her motorbike leathers. "Messenger, is there any toilets to where we are going at all?" Lou asked, "Lou there are visiting toilets yes. You can get changed in there." The messenger replied, "I am glad you have said that. I am lucky that I have got spare clothing to chance into when we get there." Lou replied. Lou started to read the letter when she was putting her spare clothing into a rucksack as the letter said, 'Monday 28th May 200o. Dear Louise. I want you to come over to my cave with the 4 biker mice lads. If you don't come I will personally come to you so I will destroy you right away wherever you are. You must come straight away because you must not bring a set of clothing that you do not want to get trashed in your motorbike leathers. Choose your clothes with your chose wisely Louise because your life is almost up. You must make your move now Louise because you cannot make me wait any more. Regarding Zelda.' As she stopped to reread what she had read as she thought to herself, 'Zelda has threaten me. I don't like the way she has spoken to me because I am dealing with her myself. She has put me in a very bad mood although I am not letting her put me on the spot.' "Throttle, can you come here please?" Louise called from the kitchen as Throttle walked into the kitchen to find out what Lou wanted, "Lou, what is it?" Throttle asked as he walked over to her, "Throttle read the letter that the messenger gave to me." Lou said as she handed the letter to him as she saw the messenger in the doorway. "Messenger, you better wait until I can get my hands on you. You better have a damn good reason why your master written this." Lou said as the messenger started to run with Lou following behind, "Lads bring my rucksack with you!" Lou shouted as she ran off ahead chasing the messenger on foot. Lou had her roller blades on as she started to catch up with the messenger ahead of her because they were far away from the Score board with the 4 lads following them both behind with Throttle having Lou's rucksack. As the messenger saw Lou closing on her, she picked up the pace as she also saw motorbike lights behind them as Lou quickly glanced at the floor in front of her as she knew the lads were following them both. "ROLLER SKATES TO THE EXSTREAM!" Lou ordered as her roller skates came out with fire on the back of the boots that had wheels underneath went fast so Lou could catch the messenger. As Lou managed to put her hand upon the messenger, Lou was shocked that the messenger vanished out of her sight as she followed the path to the cave that was in the middle of the volcano. "Louise is on her way ma'am." The messenger said, "Messenger, did you give her the letter?" The witch said, "I did ma'am." The messenger replied, "I want you to go over to the entrance, let Louise get changed into comfortable clothing also I want you to lead them here to me please messenger?" The witch said, "I will ma'am. Anything else ma'am?" The messenger said, "No thank you messenger." The witch said as the messenger bowed her head then walked out of the room to the entrance of the cave. Lou was with the lads when the messenger got to them as she saw that Lou was changed as she also saw Lou putting on a different pair of shoes noticing her roller blades. "Welcome to the cave of my master. I can see that you are ready. Please come with me?" The messenger said as they followed in silence. 'This is my worst nightmare ever because I don't want the lads getting hurt.' Lou thought as she focused on the light ahead of them. On seeing the witch, Lou stayed in silence as the messenger put her stood in the middle of the room. "All 5 of you have come. I welcome the 5 of you to my home of a cave." Zelda said, "Messenger, please sit by the fire?" Zelda added, "Yes ma'am." The messenger said, "I want to know why you have threatened me in the letter?" Louise asked "Louise, I guessed you have read the letter?" Zelda said, "I did. Now answer my question. Why have you threatened me in the letter?" Lou said. "Oh, the reason is that if you did not come like you did then I would come to your hide out to kill you. That is the reason why for the threat in your letter that I have sent. Besides I am Zelda, the one who wrote the letter to you Louise." Zelda said, "I understand." Louise said as she watched Zelda move to get her version of the cat and nine tails whip from the messenger's hand as Louise felt the Carlisle's family hiding. Louise knew she was being watched by the lads even being watched by Carlisle who was with his family, which Louise knew what was coming because she was right with what she thought about before seeing Zelda. Everyone's eye's was on Louise as she kept calm till the witch started to use the whip on Louise as she started to scream not knowing that she was been beaten to death. The lads watched in horror as Lou went onto her knees in pain when Carlisle jumped in front of Zelda protecting Louise even protecting the 4 lads that got to the cave with Lou. "It is enough Zelda!" Carlisle said as Edward picked Lou up off of the floor when Throttle saw Lou in Edward's arms. "Carlisle what do you mean it is enough? I have not even put a scratch on her at all yet." Zelda said. "You did Zelda because I felt the whip go on me. Hence you made me scream in pain with the whip you used." Louise said as Edward helped to get Lou back on to her feet again, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zelda roared, "Zelda, you were hurting Louise because her back is bleeding." Edward said as Carlisle moved to look at Lou's back. "It hurts. I cannot bear the pain, I cannot bear seen the look on other people's face's when I get hurt Zelda. It is not fair on who you chose to be put under your spell." Lou mentioned as Zelda started to strike Edward but struck Louise got in the way as she screamed, "EDWARD! CARLISLE! NOOOOOOO!" As Lou pushed Edward into Carlisle as everyone that Louise recently knew watched in horror as she collapsed on to the floor as she hit her left leg that hard on the floor as she collapsed onto the floor. 'This is it for me now. My dream with being with one of the lads is not going to come true thanks to Zelda. I am never going to win because of what's going to happen to me now.' Louise thought as she started to sit up carefully to see what Zelda was up to as Lou carefully got up onto her feet so she could try to move away from Zelda even away from Zelda's cave. Lou moved towards the stairs as Throttle carefully grabbed hold of her with his tail as she gave out a groan as Throttle stood her next to him so that Lou was getting the comfort that she needed from Throttle. As Carlisle thought about what had happened when he saw Lou in Throttle's arms with Lou having her back facing Zelda when Zelda noticed what she had done to Louise. "Louise, get yourself out of here with your mates before anything else happens. I will send the messenger to you to say when I want to see you all again next time. I will not put any more threats in your letter's Louise because I will swear on my name now that I will not do it. I will have my messenger to watch me write the letters to you Louise." Zelda promised as Throttle picked Louise up into his arms. "Throttle, I want to use my roller blades on the way home. I want to see Charley first please?" Louise said, "Lou, I'll take you to see Charley before going back home with the lads. I will get them settled down before you arrive. Do you agree?" Throttle said as he took Lou back to the motorbikes so Throttle could put her roller blades on her feet. "I agree with what you've said Throttle. I don't think I will be walking or using my motorbike for a while because of hurting my left leg back there." Louise said, "I didn't see that part." Throttle mentioned, "Throttle, I have done something to my left leg. You never show any sympathy to me do you?" Lou replied "I was more worried about what was about to happen to you next Lou. I do have the sympathy for you though." Throttle responded as he got up after putting the roller skates on her feet, "I don't know whether I want to come back to this cave again. Zelda can hurt me at where we are staying for all I care." Lou said as Modo got to them both with Vinnie. "What is going on Throttle? What did Lou say this time?" Modo asked, "Lou does not care if she gets killed at where we are staying. She also doesn't care if Zelda kills her." Throttle replied, "Lou, what are you playing at?" Modo said, "I am the one that is making the decisions with my life here. This is not fair, although I want to see Charley." Louise said as she pushed herself away from Throttle's motorbike as she used her right foot to glide with as she tried to keep her left leg still. As Lou was away from where everyone was she was soon on her way to Charley because Lou used the fire on her roller blades to help her out to get over to _The Last Chance Garage_ to get help with her left leg. 'I am never left alone at all. I need to call Charley out to me because I cannot bear seeing everyone me like this with me being in a complete state.' Lou thought as she changed to go back to the Scoreboard as she seeing all 4 motorbikes that belong to the lads there with Charley leaning on Vinnie's motorbike. Lou got to her 2 mates when Charley asked, "Lou, what took you so long to get here?" "I don't know Charley. I had to use the flames on my roller skates to help out a bit because of my left leg. I guess Vinnie told you what I've said?" Lou replied, "I did tell Charley everything Lou. Sorry sweetheart because Charley girl forced it out of me!" Vinnie mentioned. "No worries Vinnie. Charley should know away about what happened to me anyhow. Besides it's just a nock to my left leg that's all." Lou mentioned, "Lou!" Charley yelled as Lou jumped in fear, "WHAT DID I DO NOW!" Lou squealed as Charley got Lou inside. "Charley what is it this time?" Sam asked, "Sam, it's Louise because she has done her leg this time. She broke her hand last time." Charley replied, "Oh Louise, why are you doing this to yourself?" Sam asked, "I don't know, but it was Zelda's fault because she wanted me to her cave so she could take the crap out of me. It's really not fair because she nearly hurted Edward and Carlisle." Louise mentioned. Soon Carlisle turned up with Edward and Alice. "How are you holding up Louise?" Carlisle asked, "I'm not sure Carlisle. I know I am not on my motorbike nor walking for a while I know that much for sure." Lou responded, "I know. Lou, Alice and Edward will take you back to where you are staying. Is it ok with you?" Carlisle mentioned, "I fine with that." Lou said looking puzzled at Carlisle as he told everyone that gathered around her. As Alice took Lou into her arms to put Lou in the car as Alice took Louise back to the Score board with Edward as Vinnie got to the Scoreboard before they did as Charley was settling down with the others back at the garage. "I am truly sorry for being a pain in the backside Alice. Edward, I want to say sorry to you as well for pushing you out of the way; even pushing Carlisle out the way as well." Lou mentioned, "Lou, you're not a pain in the backside at all. I needed that push any way, which I am thankful of what you did. Carlisle told me to tell you that he has said that he is thankful as well, but he did say that he is sorry for not been with the 3 of us now." Edward said, "I am fine with that Edward. I am lucky to be alive, I guess." Lou replied, "Lou, what do you mean?" Alice asked, "I said that because I would not have been if Throttle had not pulled me away from the fight with Zelda. Anyway, how is Bella?" Lou replied, "Bella's fine thanks. I will tell her that you have asked about her." Edward responded as they reached the Scoreboard. "Thank you Edward." Louise said as Alice was out the car, even got to the door to where Lou was sitting so that Alice could be at Lou's side in time to see Lou's reaction. "WHAT THE HELL ALICE?" Louise squealed jumping out of her skin when she had seen Alice waiting ever so patiently for her. "No need for the squealing Lou. Sorry I made you jump out of your skin though." Alice said, "I am ok with that. No worries anyway Alice, besides it was not the first time that you made me jump out of my skin." Lou said as Throttle seen the car. Alice carried Louise inside so that the lads could keep an eye on her, when Stoker said, "Lou, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling a bit sick thanks to the way that Edward was driving the car to get me back here." Lou replied. "Lou, listen to me please?" Alice said, "I'll try my best to listen Alice." Lou said, "Carlisle will come to check on you first thing in the morning. He has written down what you will be taking for your leg because he seen what happened even the way you fell onto your left leg." Alice told Lou, "Alice, what actually happened?" Lou asked, "Lou, you've been hit by Zelda ..." Alice said noticing the blood to the right hand side of Louise as Lou's hand was guided by Alice though Lou was watching while Alice got Carlisle's number up on her phone so she can call Carlisle. "EDWARD!" Alice called as Edward got into the room as quick as he could, "Alice, what is it? What do you want me to do?" Edward replied, "I want you to keep pressure on Lou's hand because she is bleeding." Alice said, "I've got it. Alice you get going." Edward said, "Alice, just get Carlisle here. Can you stay as well please Alice?" Louise responded. "Sure Louise anything you actually say." Alice said as she went outside to call Carlisle to make sure he was outside the Scoreboard in time to sort Louise out in time for her to stay with all 4 of the lads that night.

Soon Carlisle was at the Scoreboard as Edward carefully got Louise on her left side so she could see who was in front of the sofa to help her. As Carlisle got to Lou, he noticed that Lou was still awake looking at him as she thought, 'I don't want to get scared with what has to be said by Carlisle. Oh please don't say I have to go into hospital because I really don't want to go. Please don't make me go Carlisle? I want to stay here with the lads.' Then Carlisle said, "Lou, do you want me to sort the nasty wound out while you are here or at hospital?" "Carlisle, can you do it while I am here please?" Lou asked as Vinnie dropped to the ground, "I think about it if I were you." Edward said, "Carlisle, I think it would be better off in hospital. I am doing it for Vinnie's sake." Louise said on changing her mind after Vinnie fainting on seeing her blood. "Ok. I can see why you are doing it for Vinnie's sake Louise. He has fainted because of seeing way too much of your blood coming out of your one side." Carlisle said on seeing Vinnie on the floor, "I gathered that Vinnie has fainted on me when there is something to do with blood." Louise replied, "Lou, I will let Vinnie know that you're gone into hospital because of what happened." Throttle said, "I wanted to stop here to make sure that all 4 of you lads would settle down Throttle. With Vinnie fainting on seeing the sight of blood, which means I have no choice. I have to do Vinnie a hell of a big favour by going to the hospital." Louise said, "I'll Vinnie drag to the hospital with everyone in the morning. I will promise that everyone will see you in the morning. It will be first thing, I'll promise that I will be there." Throttle said as he stood up Edward grabbed Louise so that Edward could give her to Throttle so that she was been put into the seat that was behind the passenger's side of the car by Throttle, himself. As Throttle kissed Lou goodbye, it was hurting Lou to leave the 4 lads behind due to what Zelda had done. Alice was sitting in the passenger's seat as Edward drove quickly to the hospital as Carlisle was keeping Lou's hand on her right side, as Lou started to moan about the wound in her side. "Lou stop moaning please?" Edward asked, "Edward why do I need to stop moaning? I really cannot help it." Lou replied, "Lou, you are driving me to be really in saying when you are moaning all the time. Besides Louise, we are nearly there." Edward responded, "Edward, I am sorry for moaning. I really am trying to get my best to ignore the pain as best as I can. Thanks for saying that we are here already." Lou replied as the car that Edward drove pulled up in front of the hospital. "Edward, I want you to take Alice with you for what I need to be done." Carlisle said, "I can do it without Alice helping out. Alice can help you with Lou's wound." Edward quickly responded without giving what he said with any thought, "Edward if Carlisle says that he wants me to go with you then there is no need for you to say that. If you are determined to argue then I will deal with you outside the car later." Alice said, "Edward, I agree with Alice. Carlisle is counting on both of you to help out." Lou said before Edward could say anything. "Ok. Alice you win. I don't like it when you turn on me Louise." Edward said, "I guessed that already Edward." Lou replied quickly, "Alice, go with Edward to gather a group of doctors together with a moveable bed please?" Carlisle said as they both went to do what Carlisle told them both to do while Lou stayed with Carlisle in the car. "How long are they going to be Carlisle?" Lou asked, "They are here with help Louise. I will help you out of the car." Carlisle responded, "I need you to keep your hands on that wound that you've got on your right side." He added, "I promise you that I will Carlisle." Louise replied as Carlisle got out of the car then moved round the back of the car to get Louise out. "Lou, are you feeling ok?" Edward asked as Carlisle put Louise on the moveable bed, "I feel as if I want to throw my guts up Edward." Lou said, "Lou, try not to throw your guts up yet please?" Carlisle said, "I'll try not to do that Carlisle." Lou replied in a weak voice. Lou was soon settled in the hospital as Carlisle told her that he was going to be her doctor from that day on, which Lou was grateful about when Carlisle informed her that he was seeing her the next morning. "Good night Louise." Alice said with Carlisle and Edward, "I want to thank the three of you for getting me here in a short amount of time. Anyway I am saying good night." Lou said as she gave a big sleepy yarn then nodded off to sleep as Alice put a bandage round so that the blood could run onto it until the morning. Tuesday morning came, as Lou was waking up to see Throttle by her side, which made her look around to see everyone was there – just like Throttle had promised her. "What is today's date please?" Lou asked, "Lou, it is Tuesday 29th May 2000. Why do you want to know Lou?" Throttle said, "I was wondering what day it was that's all. Anyways did everyone have a good night's sleep by any chance?" Louise replied, "Lou, everyone did." Charley responded, "I didn't at all. I could not even close my eyes all night. Don't ask why because I been asking myself that question all night." Throttle mentioned, "I know why Throttle." Lou perked up, "Lou, how do you know?" Throttle asked. "Easy. The reason why I said that because you were worried about me all night since I got back to the Scoreboard even leaving the Scoreboard again, besides I know how it feels. I was like that what I had my first night at the garage, not knowing that I was going to be fine after 2 nights on the run." Lou replied as she had Throttle carefully putting her into his arms. "Be careful Throttle. Lou is hooked up to a lot of wires." Emily spoke up as she carefully moved Throttle to sit back up again. "Good morning to all of you. Good morning Louise." Carlisle said as everyone said good morning to him in response, "Carlisle, good morning. How are you by the way Carlisle?" Lou asked, "I am fine thank you. How are you?" Carlisle replied, "I am not sure at the minute. I am depending on how my side is, I guess." Lou replied as she moved her eyes to look at Throttle when Carlisle got her attention when he said, "I will have a look if you wanted?" "Yes please Carlisle." Lou said as Carlisle moved to the right hand side of the bed Louise was on at that moment. Whilst Carlisle was looking at the wound in Lou's side as Louise could hear voices coming from the corridor as everyone heard what Louise could hear although she was in a private room while she was in the hospital. When the voices got louder as the people that were making the noise got to the room Lou gave a heavy sighed while she felt Carlisle prod his fingers into her side as she thought, 'I want to be left alone with the people that are here with me at the moment.' "LOUISE!" Troy said as he stood in the doorway, "I want to be left alone with my friends." Lou replied, "Louise, what on earth has happened to you?" Emma said, "I've seen her, the one who put me the way that I am now. I have seen her mother." Lou said as Throttle said, "Lou calm down. The rest of us know even your 2 brothers even your sister knows what happened; besides Emma with Troy doesn't know what happened to you. Zelda did this to Lou by the way Troy." "Louise saved my one son, Edward. She has also saved me as well." Carlisle said as Troy stood by Emma at the foot of the bed, "I can't believe this Louise." Troy said, "Troy, don't get mad at her. Lou is a hero for heaven's sake!" Rosalie said as she walked over with Emmett. "Everyone has come to see you Louise. Oh, you look like you are yourself today which is good." Emmett said to Louise. "Thank you. Oh, thanks for letting me know about everyone else Emmett." Louise said. "Louise, you look a bit like yourself today." Jasper said walking in with the rest of the Cullen family, "I am glad you said that Jasper because it's my morning that has with Emmett saying the something. Hello to Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Edward and Renesme." Lou said as she seen the others when they got there. "How are you feeling today Louise?" Esme said, "I am not sure how I am feeling at the moment Esme. I am depending on how my side is, I guess because Carlisle is having a look at my side now besides prodding at it." Lou said, "I am looking so don't you worry about what I am doing Louise." Carlisle said, "I can agree with that I suppose. I am not argue with what is said Carlisle." Lou replied, "I want to know what happened to Louise right now?" Troy demanded, "Troy, it was Zelda that did this to her." Vinnie said in a pleaded voice as Troy looked at him. "I want to the reason why this has happened to her?" Troy demanded with anger, "Troy, just listen to the lads please?" Charley said, "Troy, listen because Lou had a threatening letter from Zelda saying that she wanted to be seen by Zelda over at the cave that Zelda was based at; so all of us went apart from the ones who stayed at _The Last Chance Garage_ at that time." Throttle mentioned. "The next minute that I knew with the lads, Lou raced off after getting changed. She had her roller blades on her feet when she started chasing the messenger to Zelda's cave." Modo added, "I agree because the 4 of us followed both the messenger who was chased by Louise; although we gave Louise the light that she needed from our motorbikes so that she could see where she was going even seeing where the messenger was going as well." Stoker admitted, "Troy, it is pointless having to shout at her because she was the one who got hurt for everyone's sake. While everyone was there at the cave Zelda went to hurt Edward even Carlisle as Lou pushed Edward into Carlisle when Lou took the impact from Zelda's whip." Vinnie agreed, "Father it is the truth! I agree with what has been said by the lads, which both they, themselves with the Cullen family have witnessed it. I have seen the look of horror on all of their face's as I took the impact on fully without looking where I fell. Until I fell without knowing that had done something to my leg till I realised when Throttle got to the motorbikes with me in his arms. I'm telling you father it is the truth that the lads are telling even I am telling you the truth as well. Oh, one thing that you need to know as well, Carlisle is having a look at the wound that I have got that Zelda did to me from last night." Louise said as she agreed with what the lads had said to Troy. "I'll accept with what has been said. Louise, you win with the lads." Troy said, "I agree. Dr. Cullen, how deep is the wound? Where is the wound as well?" Emma said, "I hate to say this, but I need to break the news Louise?" Carlisle said, "I want everyone to know. I don't care if it's good or bad news." Lou replied. "Ok. The wound does not look good at all." Lou added, "Lou, you took the wound so hard." Carlisle said, "I know I did." Louise responded as the operating team started to walk in through the door as Carlisle looked at them, then back at Louise. "I am sorry about this but it is an operation job with the operating team because the team is here." Carlisle responded, "Carlisle, how bad is it?" Lou asked, "Lou, I am afraid to say that is very bad. I don't know how bad it is on your inside's." Carlisle said, "I understand Carlisle." Lou replied. "Lou, do you want to go through with the operation?" Throttle asked, "I might as well go through with it. Throttle, I just want you to promise me something." Lou said, "I'll go out with the operation team. Oh! Louise, I'll be helping the operating team." Carlisle said as Lou nodded as everyone agreed with Carlisle said. "What do you want me to promise Louise?" Throttle asked, "I want you to promise me that you will be here with the lads even Charley when I wake up." Lou replied. "When you come out of the operation theatre?" Throttle asked again. "Yes please honey." Lou replied cutely as Throttle could not resist her voice as she spoke to him. Lou had a hug of Throttle as she felt his body carefully pressing against her's as Throttle thought, 'I really love Louise. I just don't want Zelda hurting her because of what happened last night. I want to let you know how I feel besides it is going to be after she is out of the operation theatre. I just don't want to lose Louise because I just want to see her live past our wedding.' "Throttle, what are you thinking about?" Lou asked, "I am thinking about nothing sweetheart." Throttle replied, "Throttle are you sure?" Lou asked puzzled, "I am sure Louise." Throttle said on seeing Lou's face he soon gave in. "Throttle please tell me what is actually on your mind?" Lou said, "Lou, you win. I really love Louise. I just don't want Zelda hurting you because of what happened last night. I want to let you know how I feel besides it is going to be after you are out of the operation theatre. I just don't want to lose you because I just want to see you live past our wedding. Also I really care about you Louise." Throttle said, "Throttle, I love you as well. You know I never knew that mean all of that – also I didn't know that you cared about me. I thought you just loved me for who I actually am." Louise mentioned. "Oh Lou, of course I care about you." Throttle replied, "I care about as well." Lou said as Carlisle knocked the door. As Carlisle walked in, he asked, "Lou, are you ready to go into the operating theatre?" "Yeah I am ready. I guess I'll see you later with everyone else." Lou said. "Yes you will. I tell everyone not to crowd you all at once when you come out of the operation theatre." Throttle said as Lou agreed with what Throttle had told her. Louise was pulled away by Carlisle with the operating team to the operating theatre; Throttle watched Carlisle getting Louise to sleep so that both the operating team with Carlisle could get Louise to the operating theatre. "Carlisle got Louise asleep before he could move her with the operating team. Also I promised her that all of us will be inside the room for when she wakes up. Don't crowd her all at once please?" Throttle said to everyone else. "Throttle, I agree. We all need to be there for Louise. At least we are doing her a favour." Carbine said, "Carbine what do you mean by saying that?" Harley responded, "Harley, think about it. Throttle told us that he has promised Lou that we would be there for when she wakes up. So that means that we would wait inside the room for her to come out of operating theatre also we cannot crowd her all at once. Besides we just need to give Lou time so that she can get use to seeing our face's again." Carbine told them. As they all waited for Louise to be safely into the room that they were in; while Louise was still being operated on which she was losing more blood then Carlisle thought she would. It was taking a very long time to get Louise sorted out in the operating theatre when Carlisle finally said, "Louise is losing a lot of blood. She is not going to make it out of here alive. We need to find people who would give their organs up for her." "Carlisle, lets close her up quickly please?" One of the operating team said, "I will do it." Carlisle replied knowing that he was trusted by Louise. Soon Carlisle were pushing Louise out of theatre with the operating team when Throttle was waiting with everyone inside Lou's room that she was staying in as everyone watched the door open up as Throttle shot up to his feet. "Is Louise ok Carlisle?" Alice asked as Louise started to wake up, "Louise will be fine. She is just waking up at the moment. Throttle, I guess Louise may want to see you first." Carlisle responded. "Alright Carlisle." Throttle said, "Throttle?" Lou said in a meek voice. "Yes Lou, what is it?" Throttle asked, "Throttle I want a hug please?" Lou replied, "I'll give you a hug Louise." Troy said. "Troy, Louise has asked me to give her a hug not you." Throttle said as Lou watched Throttle sit next to her underneath the wires that she hooked up to so that her heartbeat was being watched on the monitor's screen. Soon Louise got used to been awake as Lou seen everyone else standing around the bed that she was in waiting for her to saying something to them. "How bad is Louise going to get Dr. Cullen?" Emma asked, "Louise will need a donator for some of the damaged organs. Some of the organs need to be replaced or her organs could repair themselves. I haven't got a clue on how long she will last for because Louise was almost gone on me with the operating team in the operation theatre." Carlisle told them, "I can't see myself being any better for the future." Louise said, "Lou, you will don't worry. Someone can be found to give up their organs for you. Don't bother asking me Troy because I am not going to even think about besides you should be grateful that she is being looked after by me with the other three lads." Throttle said, "I'll give my organs up for you Louise." Emma said, "Mother, please don't do this for me?" Lou responded, "I have no choice Louise. I did not know something this would happen to you because you want to spend the rest of your life with someone who you love – I want to do this for you." Emma replied. "Fine mother, because you win as my adopted parent." Lou said in the end. "Thank you Louise. I knew you would be a good girl for me. I don't know if you are for your adopted father." Emma mentioned, "Emma, of course Louise has being good for me. I just hate it when I have to use the whip against her!" Troy said. "There is no need to worry. I know what to do with that whip of yours." Louise said, "Lou is this one of your bright ideas again?" Emma asked, "Mom it is one of my bright ideas; that is if it's not the same as before?" Lou mentioned, "Lou is it to do with the whip?" Troy said, "I'm afraid so father because you might need to burn it in a lot of wood." Louise replied, "Troy that is a good idea to be fair." Throttle said. "It is not a bad idea. Emma, are you willing to die for Louise?" Troy asked, "I am Troy. What about yourself?" Emma mentioned, "I am yes ready Emma. Don't forget we are doing it for Louise." Troy said, "I know that we mustn't forget Troy." Emma replied. "WHAT ARE YOU BOTH PLAYING AT!" Lou screamed, "Lou calm down!" Throttle told her, "Throttle, how can I if they are going to do something stupid like this?" Lou said, "I know, we all heard. I know that it is well out of order." Throttle said as he put Lou's head upon him. "Lou, I know it is hard to take in because we were the ones that did this agreement with Zelda. We must pay the price in turn to let you free. If it does not work then Throttle has to step in." Emma said. "You both know about us?" Throttle asked, "Throttle, we do now because you must have put that ring on Lou's finger." Emma said, "Oh! I must of done." Throttle said suddenly remembering, "Throttle, you did because I felt your hand grabbed mine while I was asleep." Louise replied. "If you say so Lou." Throttle said as everyone laughed when Lou told Emma even telling Troy that she was going to help them out whatever the case was; Lou would be there for them and everyone knew from that day about Lou can do things in a Pokémon's way of thinking.

As Emma to the cave to sort out what needed to be done Lou could transport Emma's body back to the hospital because she had the all of the moves of a Pokémon that she can use to help out with what was needed to be done as Troy went home to look after Lou's siblings. As Carlisle was keeping an eye on Louise when everyone left part from Modo, Stoker even Vinnie stayed with Throttle. "Sorry that you've seen the blood Vinnie." Louise said, "Louise its ok. I only fainted that's all because it is a no big deal although I do forgive you though. It was my fault for looking." Vinnie admitted, "Vinnie, I can do the same by forgiving as well. I had to do you a favour by coming here. I had to change my mind when I seen you hit your head off the floor in the Scoreboard. How is your head anyway?" Lou said looking worried at Vinnie, "Louise, my head is fine. I can be as tough as I want to be." Vinnie said, "I'll leave you alone then if you don't want to talk." Louise replied as Vinnie looked at her in horror. "Vinnie, it's not yours or Lou's fault for what happened last night at the Scoreboard. As long as Louise is here, the better she will be when she comes out of the hospital." Throttle said, "Throttle's right you know. Let's not talk about it anymore please?" Louise said, "Lou, it's ok don't worry about it." Modo said, "I'm trying not to worry about what has been said at the moment in time. What I'm more worried about is my side because I am in pain." Lou moaned. As Stoker took a look at Lou's face carefully as Lou looked like she was a dead person that was still alive. "Throttle, Louise doesn't look right." Stoker said, "Stoker what do you mean?" Throttle asked, "Lou doesn't look like she is herself." Stoker replied as Throttle looked at Lou, "I think I am going to be sick." Louise finally said, "Throttle, I am going to get Carlisle in here if something is going to happen." Modo said, "I agree Modo. Can you fetch Carlisle please?" Stoker asked as Modo went to get Carlisle as Louise felt a lot worse with her stomach as Louise carefully sat up as she breathed really heavy when Carlisle walked in. "Carlisle, we need something in front of Louise because she thinks that she is going to be sick." Stoker said as Lou thought, 'Stoker's right because I am going to throw up everything that I have eaten right now!' Soon Louise had thrown up what she had eaten all over Stoker without anyone seeing it happen at that moment. "Thanks Louise!" Stoker said as he felt it go all over him, "I didn't mean it Stoker. It happens to everyone in town nowadays." Louise replied, "Stoker, it's not Lou's fault. She didn't mean to throw up all over you at all." Carlisle said, "I am truly sorry Stoker for throwing up all over you like I did. I really am sorry, which I truly am. Sorry for being a total pain Carlisle." Lou pleaded, "Lou it's ok. I'll get over it so don't worry about it what so ever." Stoker said, "I will stop worrying now that I have thrown up all over the place. I knew something was not right with my stomach when I said that I thought I was going to be sick when it happened automatically." Louise said, "Lou, just think about you having that stomach bug year in, year out." Throttle said as Louise stayed where she was at the time thinking about what happened. 'This is just great stuff by having a stomach bug. I didn't realize up until I had thrown up that I was going to actually be sick besides I actually feel really sleepy. What on earth is wrong with me?' Louise thought to herself, "Lou, you are so quiet. What's wrong?" Throttle asked, "I've only been thinking to myself that's all." Lou replied, "Lou, just spill it out please?" Throttle responded. "Fine, I only thought 'This is just great stuff by having a stomach bug. I didn't realize up until I had thrown up that I was going to actually be sick besides I actually feel really sleepy. What on earth is wrong with me?' That is all I was thinking about." Lou said with a deep sigh wishing that she just thrown up in the toilet instead of doing it all over the bed that she was in. The lads felt that sorry for Lou as bed was being changed as she felt something deep down inside of her go away from her whilst sitting in a chair. "Something isn't right." Lou said, "Lou, what isn't right?" Modo asked, "I know something isn't right. I just can't put my finger on it." Lou replied, "Lou it's best to use your powers." Vinnie said. "Vinnie not a bad idea at all." Stoker said, "Lou, it's for the best." Throttle agreed. "Go ahead Louise because you have the encouragement to do it by the lads. They have a lot of faith in you." Carlisle said as Lou tried her best as used her physic powers to transport Emma's body as she gave it her all even though Lou was drained out from getting both of her adopted mother back to the hospital. Louise was in shock as she seen Emma lying there on the floor as Louise gave way to tears as Throttle carefully moved Lou's head away from seeing the body of her adopted mother that lying on the hospital floor dead. "Carlisle does this mean I have to go into another operation?" Louise asked, "Lou, it is up to you." Carlisle said, "Lou, do you need to get any new parts into your body?" Modo said as he moved to Lou's side once she was back into the bed that she was in to start with. "I want to go through with the operation again Carlisle. I know you are not spending time with me at all, which I am truly sorry lads." Lou said as Carlisle moved to put in the injection for Louise to be fully asleep once more for her operation as she was being taken to the operating theatre room. Throttle started to get really scared because of what was going to happening to Louise as Throttle thought, 'I am getting really scared because this is the second time today that Louise is in the operating theatre. Never mind me being scared about Louise because I am so worried that she isn't going to make this one. I don't know how everyone else is going to react about this. I mean, the three lads that I am with are feeling the same way as me I guess. The ones at the garage are going to be totally shocked by the time they find out about this unless one of them is telling them now!' Throttle just watched all three lads as they were just chatting to each other as they were trying to get him to join in as he refused to talk to them because of having Louise on his mind at that moment as Carlisle pulled Louise with the operating team down the corridor from the operating theatre as Edward seen him with his team from the operation that they did on Louise. Edward couldn't bear seen Louise been operated on as Carlisle asked Edward to open the door to where Throttle was with the three lads. Three out of the four lads stopped talking as Carlisle walked in with the operating team, as the lads thought that Louise had died in the operation to only find out that she was still alive. "Louise woke up as we got near the room." Carlisle said, "Carlisle, can I talk to them please?" Louise asked in a weak voice, "Louise, you need to rest up." Edward said as he got to her side. "I want to talk to them." Louise repeated, "Edward is right Louise. You do need to have a rest. You are truly a survivor in both operations, which you did really well." Carlisle agreed with Edward as Lou looked at them both helplessly. "Lou, they will come back when you had some sleep. I will stay to make sure that you are getting enough sleep." Edward said, "Lou, I'll come back with the lads tomorrow. I promise you that now over my own life. Go to sleep because you need it although I am proud of you to be a survivor in both operations that you had today." Throttle told her. Louise yawned as Throttle went with the lads. "Throttle, what do you think is going to happen to Louise now?" Vinnie asked, "I don't know Vinnie. I really don't know." Throttle replied. "Besides we can always see her tomorrow." Modo said, "I agree, besides it is not going to be like Louise to run away from this place." Stoker said as they got to the motorbikes. They had soon headed off back to the Scoreboard as they seen Charley outside with Sam waiting for them to arrive there. "Lads, what has taken you so long to get back here?" Sam asked, "Louise had to have another operation to have new organs to work in her body besides that she has thrown up all over Stoker as well. Hence we're late getting back Sam." Throttle said in a mood as he opened the door to the Scoreboard. "Where is Louise now?" Charley asked, "Lou is still in hospital." Throttle said in worse mood because of not spending two nights with Louise in a row, which hurted his feelings. "Throttle, why are you being in such a bad mood for?" Sam asked, "I don't know although I am sorry that I scaring everyone because it doesn't feel right for me being here by myself looking after them three without Louise." Throttle said, "Throttle I know how it feels when I was looking after Louise. I was acting like you when Louise wasn't around whilst she was working over at _The Last Chance Garage_." Charley admitted, "I just want to be with Louise. I want to be at her side every single day." Throttle said in the end after thinking for 5 minutes. They all knew how Throttle felt at that moment because they are missing her while she was in hospital because Carlisle was doing his best to help Louise to out of hospital whilst Louise was sleeping away as Edward did what he promised to her by staying with her throughout the night as she slept in the hospital bed on that very night. Wednesday 30th May 2000, as Louise was waking up slowly as she seen Carlisle stood by her without noticing that Edward had gone already as Carlisle said, "Lou how are you this morning?" "I don't know Carlisle." Lou replied, "Throttle phoned to say that he will be here sooner or later." Carlisle said, "I'm fine with that Carlisle. Thank you." Louise mentioned, "I almost forgot Louise that you have visitors. Besides you done very well with both of the operations that you've had yesterday because you've pulled through quickly. I hope that you can heal quickly as well." Carlisle said with a smile as he opened the door. Louise saw all of her friends gathering around her to give her more fuss than what she wanted to have. 'Thank you for saying something about this Carlisle.' Lou thought to herself. "You'll be out soon Louise." Emily said, "Carlisle didn't tell me so that means I never knew that I was going to be out of hospital soon." Lou replied quickly without thinking. "You're going to be out of here in a week." Sam responded. "You're pulling my leg with all of this information. I'll believe when I hear it from Carlisle although I'm not getting my hopes up that easy." Lou said still not thinking straight. "Lou, be careful because you are not thinking straight here." Sam said as Louise nodded in agreement. Carlisle was back in the room again with good news on Lou's progress with the wound that she has got on her right side even with her left leg. "Knowing that Louise has been hurt on Monday 27th May 2000, she has made a good progress with the wound in her right side. She had damaged her left leg, which I decided to put support in Lou's left leg to help it fix itself on its own." Carlisle said as Throttle heard what was said with the 3 lads as they walked in without a word. As Carlisle told them all Louise was surprised that she managed to keep up with what has been said. 'Carlisle is going to get me out of here straight away today. I know he will because I trust him with my whole life.' Louise thought as Carlisle said, "Louise, I am pulling you out of hospital today." "That is sooner than I thought." Sam said, "I know that like this was about to happen." Louise said, "Lou, how do you know that this was going to happen." Emily asked as Louise told them all what she had thought about before Carlisle had confirmed that he was getting her out of the hospital on that very day. Throttle was crying with joy that he was happy to spend a lot of time with Louise from that very day as Emily helped with Carbine as well as Harley to get Louise moving out of bed so that Louise could get into her casual clothes again soon as everyone was out the room so Louise could start to get dressed with help from her two mates with her real mother. Louise was soon dressed as Emily went to tell everyone that Louise was ready to go as Carlisle had heartbreaking news to tell the girls as they all got back into the room. Throttle walked over to Louise because she was sitting on the side of the bed facing the window as she looked out as Carlisle said, "I'm sorry that I have to say this to everyone." "Carlisle, could you just say it please?" Louise asked, "I'm sorry to say that while you were getting ready to go Louise, none of us who were waiting outside the room see Sam collapse onto the floor." Carlisle said. "Where is Sam now Carlisle?" Emily asked, "Sam is fine he will be coming in here any one minute now." Carlisle said, "I'll move off the bed for him Carlisle." Louise said as she moved with Throttle helping her as she got to her feet as she moved to the window to look outside properly. "Thank you Louise for moving." Carlisle said. "No problems Carlisle." Louise said while she stood at the window as Sam was pulled into the room and being put onto the bed that Louise was in before. "Sam, are you ok?" Emily said as Sam looked at Emily carefully as Sam said, "I am fine Emily. Where is Louise?" "I am by the window dad. What do you need?" Lou said, "I want to give you a hug because I heard the news from Carlisle about you." Sam said, "I know dad because you are in hospital now because you've took my place in that very bed. I hope you get better soon dad." Lou responded as Sam nodded as Emily told the lads to get Lou back to the Scoreboard so that Emily could take care of Sam. Lou felt that she couldn't leave her parents on their own because she wanted to get used to knowing them but Lou had to do what she was told by the ones around her after giving Sam a big hug before she left Emily with Sam as both of Lou's parents started talking to each other.

Soon Lou was at the Scoreboard with the four lads helping her out with their fair share of doing the food even with the washing up that followed by the drying the dishes. "Who's hungry for something to eat?" Louise asked, "Lou, we are all hungry." Throttle said, "I need food because I feel as if I am going to collapse because of having nothing to eat. Besides I had nothing for breakfast because the people at the hospital thought I was out already." Louise said as Throttle grabbed her into his arms so that he could carry her over to his sofa so that he can let Louise sit on it. "Lou, I want you to stay there because I think there is something in the fridge that you have made from before." Throttle said, "Throttle, what have I made before?" Lou asked, "Lou's forgotten what she's made Throttle!" Vinnie said. "Don't you remember this?" Throttle asked, "I thought you lads would have eaten that apple pie. Of course I remember now because I made it for you to eat last night. Doesn't matter that you haven't eaten the apple pie though lads." Louise said suddenly remembering that she made the apple pie for them to eat while she wasn't there. "Now she tells us!" Stoker said, "Stoker, what has Louise done to upset you?" Throttle asked, "Louise could have said that we could have the apple pie." Stoker responded, "Stoker it's not my fault that I forgot about the apple pie; so don't start blaming me because I had forgotten!" Lou replied. "Lou calm down." Throttle said, "I will Throttle." Louise said, "Lou, it's not reason to say that you've forgotten. How did we know that you had done it?" Stoker said with force. "I was with her in the kitchen Monday evening helping her out with the pie." Throttle said, "Stoker, can you just leave Louise alone because we all know that you're hungry even the rest of us are hungry as well. Besides it isn't fair to pick on Louise because she has just come out of the hospital." Modo said, "Modo's right. You can't just start picking on me for no particular reason Stoker. It's not fair on me at all!" Lou said as she looked towards the kitchen trying to ignore Stoker altogether as Throttle sat down at Lou's left hand side as she noticed that Throttle was sitting next to her as Vinnie spoke up to get Lou's attention after Throttle told her that Vinnie wanted to talk. "Lou, Carlisle told us that you did really well in both operations that you had yesterday. We are proud well three of us are any way." Vinnie said making Louise smile, "Carlisle always says the positive things. He never tells the negative besides the operating team with Carlisle nearly lost me in my first operation." Louise replied, "I survived both of my operations that's the main thing." Lou added as Throttle put his around her so she could have a hug off Throttle. As Vinnie cut the pie into slices so that all of them could eat something as Louise was pleased to see that the lads were enjoying what she had made. "Hey this is really nice you know. I really do love your cooking Louise!" Vinnie said as he looked really pleased, "I'm glad you like it Vinnie. Throttle, Modo do you pair like it?" Louise said, "I defiantly would die for this stuff Louise." Throttle said, "Lou, you've killed me completely." Modo said as he took another month full at the same time as Throttle with Vinnie joining him. "Do you like it Stoker?" Louise asked as she started to eat her slice of the pie that she had made for the lads, "I don't feel like eating. I am really sorry Louise because I am not hungry." Stoker said that made everyone stop altogether. "What have I done this time to upset you Stoker?" Lou asked, "Lou, you haven't done anything to upset me." Stoker said, "I am just sick of your attitude Stoker. You just don't know what is the matter is with you at all." Louise said as she moved away from the table. "Nice one Stoker. This is not helping Louise at all here; I am trying to settle Louise down before she is working for Charley-girl again in _The Last Chance Garage_. Lou is trying ever so hard to get something different for us to eat because you are now spoiling it for the rest of us." Throttle said as he moved to comfort Louise after he had found her as Stoker said, "I'm sorry Louise for upsetting you like I am doing. I'll eat something to make you happy for once because I would like to see a smile on your face if I did eat what you have made Louise." "Instead of saying it, just do it Stoker." Modo said as Stoker went to sit back down as Stoker did what he said as Vinnie watched Stoker eat very carefully with Modo whilst Throttle took Louise into the kitchen so that Throttle could keep Louise really calm. "Lou, you just ignore Stoker's behaviour because he should know that it isn't fair to start picking on you." Throttle said, "I know it isn't fair on me, Throttle. Why isn't Stoker saying what the problem is if he has got a problem with me?" Lou said, "I don't know Louise." Throttle said as he got Louise close to him more then she could imagine from the other night when Throttle had her in his arms last as Throttle felt Lou's hands locking into place on his back as she tried to get warm by using him as her mini heater because she was that cold like ice. "Are you ok Louise?" Throttle asked, "I'm fine just cold. I just want to get warmed up that's all; besides sorry that I'm gripping onto you so hard Throttle." Lou replied, "Lou, it's ok because I am fine with it. I really am fine with you doing that." Throttle responded, "Throttle, you are like a heater. Why are you so nice to be warm?" Lou mentioned, "I don't know why I am warm. Anyways you're freezing like total ices block Lou because you need to be warm." Throttle said, "I don't think the apple pie is warm. How long has it been in the fridge for?" Lou mentioned as she was dithering on the same spot she was standing, "One day as well as two nights. Why do you want to know babe?" Throttle said, "I wanted to know that's all." Lou replied as Throttle put the kettle on so that he could help Lou to get warmed up. "Want to go in a sleeping bag babe?" Throttle asked. "Is that warmer?" Lou asked back, "I think it is babes." Throttle said as the kettle went off. "I'll be fine Throttle. Did you put the kettle on?" Lou mentioned, "I did Lou because I am doing you a drink. Did you want a drink?" Throttle said, "I would like a warm drink Throttle. Thank you." Lou replied. "No problems Lou." Throttle said as he handed Lou a warm drink that she used to have when she was at home. "How did you know that I like hot chocolate besides I want you to be honest with me please Throttle?" Louise asked. "I didn't know that you like hot chocolate. I thought it was me that loved the stuff since been here on earth. You always gave me, Modo with Vinnie the stuff before." Throttle said. "I didn't say. Sorry Throttle because I should of said something to you in the first place." Louise said as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it so don't worry about it." Vinnie said. "I am alright with it Vinnie." Lou replied from the kitchen so that Vinnie could hear her at that time. Vinnie soon opened the door to see Carlisle standing there waiting to be let in as Vinnie loosed Carlisle in so that Louise knew who wanted to see her. "Is Louise here boys?" Carlisle asked, "Lou is in the kitchen with Throttle." Stoker said still in a bad mood as Vinnie called Lou saying, "Lou?" "Yes Vinnie?" Lou called back from the kitchen, "Carlisle is here because you wanted to be seen by him." Vinnie called back to her as she moved unwillingly to see Carlisle – who is with the three lads that moment. As Carlisle looked up to see how Louise was doing he saw Louise dithering for the first time with a warm drink in her hands. "Hi Lou; nice to see you settling back down again!" Carlisle said. "Hi Carlisle, I am trying to stay warm by the way. I am kind of settling back down again." Louise said as she carefully had some of her hot chocolate, "I can see that you've got a warm drink in your hands Louise. You know it's the first time I have seen you dithering with a warm drink in your hands by the way." Carlisle said which surprised Louise with the lad's altogether. "Carlisle, I'm dithering because the heating in this place isn't on. I'm complaining now which isn't fair you know." Louise said as Throttle carefully put his arms around her. "Lou stop complaining because think who is going to keep you warm for the night." Throttle reminded her. "Fine, I'll stop complaining. I promise you that." Lou said as she just focused on the drink that was in her hands. "Lou, I'm here because your father wanted me to find out to see how you are settling down here." Carlisle said. "I'm settling down just fine Carlisle. How is my dad?" Lou said. "Lou, your father is going to be fine so just stop worrying about him for the moment; besides your mother has come." Carlisle replied. "Ok, I am always worrying for no reason. Why is my mom here?" Lou responded. "To see how you're doing Louise with the lads. I wanted to know when you would have settled down yet Louise." Emily said as she walked up the stairs after walking in even closing the door. "Mom stop fussing over me will ya. Of course I am settling back down although I am dithering like I normally would in winter months. Besides mom can you fuss over dad please?" Louise said. "Alright, keep your head on please Louise?" Emily said as Louise rolled her eyes as Emily told Louise that she had saw what Lou did with her eyes. Soon Emily went with Carlisle after Throttle threw a set of keys to the Scoreboard so that Carlisle could let himself in at any point as three of the lads started to settle down for bed with Louise even Throttle cleared up as Lou got ready for bed in the kitchen. "So you're back in your sleeveless top with your shorts then Lou?" Throttle asked as he put the leftovers in the fridge. "I guess I am Throttle." Louise said as she got into her sleeveless top on after she had put her shorts on as she was ready for bed as she shivered on the spot as Throttle watched her shiver. "Lou, are you cold?" Throttle asked, "I'm freezing as it is Throttle. I'm freezing my backside off completely because it's not fair that I am freezing cold. I just want to be warmed up by you underneath a quilt that fits both of us." Lou said as she looked at Throttle as she was getting restless just standing in front of him thinking what Throttle was going to do next with her just standing there like she was shivering like she was born only yesterday. "Come on Lou. Let's get you to bed now." Throttle finally said as he held his hand out for Louise to take it when she decided to take Throttle's hand as she was pulled close to him. As Throttle carefully put Louise onto his back as Louise wondered on how Throttle was going to get her onto his personal sofa that he never shares with anyone else – a part from sharing his sofa with her. Throttle sat Louise down on to his sofa as he went round to the back of the sofa. "Do you a French plate in your hair Lou?" Throttle whispered into Lou's ear on his way behind her. "Yes please." Louise whispering back to him in reply as he done Louise a French plate in her hair although Louise had realized that Throttle had done it a lot harder even a lot tighter than the last time she had a French plate in her hair when someone had offered to do a French plate. Soon as Throttle had finished doing the French plate for Louise whilst he was sorting a quilt out as Louise just sat staring into space without saying a word until she was hit by two pillows that Throttle had thrown at her as she looked at him thinking what she had done wrong to upset him. As Throttle walked back to Louise with the quilt he whispered to Louise, "Lou, why were you staring into space for?" "I don't know why I was staring into space." Lou whispered back as Throttle put the two pillows by the arm of the sofa as he put Lou's feet into the quilt. Louise felt that the quilt was soft on the inside because there was a big quilt inside the cover to help Louise to actually keep warm as Throttle soon joined her inside the same quilt that they were sharing together as Lou carefully put both of her arms around Throttle as he had done the same to Louise. "I love you ever so much Throttle." Louise whispered, "I love you in the same way too Louise." Throttle whispered back to Louise as she carefully tucked her head into Throttle's shoulder as she was soon asleep with Throttle. Soon as Carlisle came to the Scoreboard the next morning as Throttle was up with the lads while they were letting Louise get enough sleep though she was by Throttle. "How's Louise this morning lads?" Carlisle asked. "Louise has not woken up yet Carlisle. All four of us are waiting to ask her at the moment." Vinnie said as Louise started to wake up as she was breathing very carefully to find out what was happening around her. "Good morning Louise!" Everyone said altogether. "Good morning. How's everyone this morning?" Louise replied. "We are fine Lou. What about you? How are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle responded. "I don't know. I don't think I am me. I will see how I am throughout the day I purpose." Louise said, "Lou, leave Throttle to do that. Did all of get anything to eat?" Carlisle said, "Carlisle, nobody but you has eaten." Throttle responded. "I'll do you all something to eat then." Carlisle said as they all said, "Thank you Carlisle!" "No problems everyone because it is a pleasure." Carlisle said as Lou put her head on Throttle as she listened to Throttle's heart was beating steadily. "Throttle, Lou's got her head on you." Stoker said, "Stoker, don't upset her. I'm just letting her do whatever she wants to do for now because it's been a very long day for all of us." Throttle said as he got talking to the others as Carlisle had taken the food to them from the kitchen really quick without spilling the breakfast all over the place. 'I really don't know Carlisle is doing all of this at all. The question is – how is he doing all of this?' Louise thought as Carlisle felt her staring at him as he staring back at her for more than half an hour. Louise with Carlisle were staring at each other since 8.30am and they never looked away as Throttle ending up feeding Louise as she never lost the connection from staring at Carlisle until Carlisle said, "Can someone tell me the time please?" "The time is 10.30am Carlisle. Both of you have been staring at each other for two hours already." Modo said, "Oh! I never realized it that time already." Carlisle said. "I never knew that we were staring at each other that long either Carlisle. It is a world record than last time when I done my hand remember." Louise said as Carlisle said that he did remember Louise going to the hospital because of she did back then. Soon Carlisle was going as Louise asked him to send her love and hello to Sam for her when Carlisle promised her that he would do it for her as Louise was grateful that Carlisle was doing it for her but Louise was really scared with what may happen next to both herself with her real parents throughout Thursday 1st May 2000.

As Louise got thinking after Throttle planned a picnic five days later on Sunday 6th June 2000 Louise was back on her feet to bake more food in the kitchen when Sam was well again to be out of hospital. As the lads catched the smell of the food that Louise was doing which made them gasp for a bite to eat of what she was doing for them as it was a nice day for a picnic when Louise said, "Everyone the food's ready! It's time to get it now which means hurry up!" Louise said as she thanked Charley for helping her to get them sorted out. "Lads what's that horrid smell?" Louise called to them as Greasepit stood behind her ready to grab Louise off her feet as Charley ran to tell them that there was a problem. "LOU! WATCH OUT!" Throttle called back to her as Greasepit grabbed her. "THROTTLE, HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME GO YOU BIG OILY APE THING! THROTTLE!" Lou screamed as Throttle moved like lightening with Modo even Vinnie moved like Throttle did knowing that Louise needed their help to be rescued. Charley stopped Stoker from helping his mates out with rescuing Louise knowing that she was in great stress with Greasepit smelling horrible which was making her cough a lot then she would do usually. 'Why am I coughing my head off? Ouch! There goes my tummy with my entire guts that were inside of me just gone out of the window thanks to the baboon that has me tucked underneath his stinky greasy arm.' Louise thought to her herself as she knew it wasn't fair that she has to go through rough things although she never had this in mind as she tried to squeeze her way out of Greasepit's grip. As Louise tried over again when she realized that she couldn't get out of the grip she was really stuck – which got her really mad. With aloud sigh Louise just couldn't think what to do next until she saw what was in store for her next that Limburger had planned. By the time Throttle got to where Louise was held as Vinnie pulled up at Throttle's one side as Modo pulled up on Throttle's other side as Throttle started to think whilst watching through his visor to find out where Louise was at that moment as Modo got talking to Vinnie whilst waiting on the location of Louise. Mean while Louise was in a big lab with a lot of computers in with a big pot of green bubbly stuff hidden behind a big, long red curtain with someone else's girl hanging there ready to go in as Louise noticed someone in the shadows. "What are you going to do with that one Limburger?" He asked, "Aaaaah! Hard Rock my boy! Where on earth were you hiding?" Limburger said, "Limburger, never mind me because I was in the room the whole time even your crazy scientist said that you were dealing with something. Besides answer my question will ya! What are you going to do with that one Limburger?" Hard Rock said, "Oooh! You mean Miss Kaiba over there! She is going with your girl for the moment in time if do don't do what you have done what I have told you, then they both will die completely." Limburger said. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE LIMBURGER! YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO IT TO ME!" Louise shouted whilst she was trying to get out of Greasepit's grip as Hard Rock looked at his girl then he started to walk over to Louise with Limburger, who started walking behind well after Hard Rock did as he said "Miss Kaiba ..." "Call me Lou." Louise said cutting in as she knew that she turned into a golden brown mouse as she tail whipped Limburger across to the other side of the room, "Lou, don't start shouting whatever you do. It isn't worth shouting your head off. My name is Hard Rock, besides it's a pleasure to meet you by the way." Hard Rock said. "My pleasure to meet you as well Hard Rock; err... Limburger is behind you right now. Greasepit, you better let go of me because you are an oily ape!" Louise said as Limburger stood behind Hard Rock after Limburger got back on his feet so that he could move from being hit to the other side of the room by Louise. "Limburger, can you move away now please?" Hard Rock said as he tried to be patient with Limburger. "Ok my boy. Make sure you come to me to get the work that you need to do Hard Rock." Limburger said, "I am fine with that." Hard Rock responded as Lou look helpless at him. "Whatever you do Hard Rock, don't hurt Modo, Throttle, Vinnie or anyone else that are with them. Please promise that you won't hurt Modo, Throttle, Vinnie or anyone else that are with them, Hard Rock?" Lou said, "Lou, I promise on my girlfriends even on your lives I promise I will not hurt the lads or anyone else that are with them." Hard Rock promise as Lou gave Hard Rock a smile to thank him. "Hard Rock, can you come here my boy?" Limburger called over to Hard Rock, "I am on my way over to you now." Hard Rock said as he moved towards Limburger. Limburger told Hard Rock what to do with Modo, Throttle even Vinnie, Hard Rock promise Lou that he wouldn't hurt them with the others that the three lads are with. Louise thought to herself as she was been tide to Hard Rock's girl though she was trying to think why she was there on her own without Throttle being there with her as Louise saw what Limburger's crazy doctor did with the curtain by pulling a rope to close the curtain completely when Louise was not happy by the time Limburger had saw the look on Lou's face when the curtain was closed by the time Hard Rock was back with the three lads even Charley was waiting in the background – only hiding in the shadows like Louise used to do when Troy was trying to grab hold of her before Louise moved to _The Last Change Garage_ for the better chance of Lou's life. Before Limburger had opened the curtains both of the girls started to struggle in the chains as they tried to warn Lou's four mates to get out of the building as Limburger open the curtain to warn Hard Rock what he was going to do with both of the girls. Both the girls kept struggling in the chains not knowing something happened which made both of the girls unaware about what was going on around them both. "Lads, have you seen what Louise has turned into." Hard Rock said. "We haven't Hard Rock. Why do you ask?" Throttle said. "Look at Louise then because she isn't her normal self. My girl is acting in the same way as Louise because they are not going to settle until they are down from being there." Hard Rock said after sorting Limburger out with the three lads as Charley managed to pull the leaver on the one computer that had a lot of buttons on it as both the girls that were in chains were moving towards Charley as the anger was raging in Louise to hurt somebody. "LOUISE DON'T GO THROUGH THE WINDOW! LADS GET OUT THE WAY!" Charley shouted as Louise headed straight for the window. _**CRASH!**_ The window that Louise went into was in piece's on the floor inside the room where everyone else was even on the floor outside as the lads finished with what they were doing with Limburger even with Limburger's two companion's and went after Louise with Charley after seeing Hard Rock go with his girl. All four of Lou's mates went after Louise not knowing where she was until Charley got the lads to stop the motorbike's as all three of them asked Charley why they had to stop as Charley got off Vinnie's motorbike. "Lads look over there on the grass by the tree where Louise was doing the food with me before Greasepit took her away from all of us." Charley shouted as she ran to Louise, who was lying on the grass helplessly opening then closing her eyes realising what she did as she seen the lads with Charley then she closed her eyes completely. As everyone that Lou knew got to her with the three lads that Charley was with got there in time with the others Lou heartbeat was going really faint because Charley was not getting a pulse. "Charley what's happened to Louise?" Sam asked, "Lou's anger was too much for her to handle this time over at Limburger's place because she crashed her way through a window. I don't know how she managed to get all the way here on her own. Sam, Lou's pulse is getting faint every minute which means she needs to get to the hospital or she will die!" Charley responded as Carlisle turned up in his car as the sky started to turn grey. "Sam what's happened this time?" Carlisle called, "Carlisle, Louise isn't lasting because she has crashed through a window over at Limburger's place. Lou's pulse is getting really weak by the minute Carlisle!" Sam called back as he had Louise in his arms. "Get Louise in the car because I will get her up to the hospital." Carlisle said, "Carlisle, I am coming with you." Charley said as she assured everyone that it was the right thing for her to do on Lou's behalf. As everyone agreed as Charley got into the back of the car so Lou's head was resting on Charley's lap all the way to the hospital as Carlisle put his foot down hard on the peddle as the car went speeding all the way to the hospital as they got to the hospital in ten minutes flat as Esme took Charley as Carlisle had Louise into their arms. As Esme took Charley to the room where Louise was staying as Carlisle went to sort Louise out with four of his family members while Charley got talking to the others who were waiting for their return with Louise. As Charley called the four lads at the Scoreboard to say tell Throttle that everything was fine but Throttle moaned because he wanted to see his girl in hospital with the lads when Charley told Throttle that they couldn't see her just yet as Charley told Throttle that Carlisle checking on Lou's progress.

Soon as Lou's heartbeat was back on track six months later as Carlisle went to see her on Tuesday 4th November 2000 as Carlisle only went check Lou's progress. "Good morning Louise." Carlisle said. "Hello Carlisle. What happened to me? How come I am back in the hospital for the third time?" Louise responded as Carlisle told her everything that happened to her from the day of the accident even Carlisle told her that she had a blackout with a weak pulse since the day she smashed through a window really hard to get as far as the tree where Louise had finished cooking with Charley as Carlisle also told Louise that Charley had filled in with all the information on that day. As Carlisle finished telling Louise what had happened from the day of the accident, she had realized that she had blacked out for a long time. "Tell me when I blackout with my pulse going weak again please Carlisle?" Louise asked, "Louise, blackout with a weak pulse that you had was on Sunday 6th June 2000. If you want to know today date is – it's Thursday 4th November 2000 besides you have slept for almost six months straight. I have been coming in to check on your progress by the way Louise." Carlisle said, "I never knew that I had slept for six months on the run Carlisle. It must be a new record for me to do that. Although I felt like I had actually slept for ten weeks altogether. Is that Charley sitting in the chair over there with everyone else?" Louise mentioned. "Yes Louise, besides they are all here to see you now that you are awake." Carlisle said as Throttle looked at Louise to find out that she had woken back up again when Throttle said, "Louise is now awake now everyone." As everyone rushed over to Louise after Carlisle had moved out of the way because he thought on whether they were going to rush over to Louise or not as Louise got talking to them all when Carlisle brought in boxes full with presents with his family as Louise saw Renesme with a vase of flowers. Louise was on the outbreak of being in tears as she realize that she was 26 years old all day long as Charley got Throttle's attention to look at Lou's eye's Throttle asked, "Louise, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine Throttle. I've just realized how old I am now because I was born on the same date, day even in the same month." Louise said as she saw Renesme by her side with Edward picking his daughter up as Bella sat on the bed by Lou's side. As Louise carefully put her head back on the pillow when Renesme called Louise as Edward said to just let Louise gather her thoughts together before talking again. "Dad, I really want to talk. I don't want to keep quite any longer besides I'm getting board." Renesme said, "Renesme, do you want to help me open my presents?" Louise asked. "Oh yes please Louise because I would love that!" Renesme said as Bella got the first box of presents as Renesme agreed with Louise to open one each that was in the first box. As Louise kept opening the presents with Renesme as the boxes were getting filled with wrapping paper as Modo asked, "Throttle, when are you going to give Louise your present?" "Modo can Lou finish the presents in the boxes first before I can give mine. Besides give Lou your present first that's why I am waiting till Louise has finished opening the presents that she's got from everyone else. It's nice that Renesme is helping Louise to get through them really quickly." Throttle said as he sat on the bed after Vinnie gave his present to Louise with Charley soon after Modo gave Lou his present. "Lou, Alice chose the dress with me although Bella came with us to look for a dress. We just choose a nice dress not knowing what colour you liked. That's why we got you a purple dress." Esme said. "It's really nice that you went with Bella even with Alice to get me the dress Esme because I really do like the dress. Thank you ever so much to the three of you." Louise said. "Any other presents that needs to be opened up?" Renesme asked as Throttle handed his present to Louise as everyone saw Lou react to the idea. "Lou, I wanted to give you the present six months ago. Although Limburger had a lot of nasty ideas up his sleeve which I never had the chance to do it, so I just wrapped it up for today." Throttle said as Louise carefully opened the present up as Throttle sat by Louise as he was watching her closely as she opened his present. By the time Louise took the wrapper off to open a box with an engagement ring inside as Louise eyes watered up with tears when she looked Throttle. "Come here Lou." Throttle said as Louise burst into tears. "It's beautiful Throttle. I really do love you ever so much because I never want to leave your side at all." Louise managed to say amongst all of the tears that was flowing from her eyes as Throttle said, "Lou, it's ok to cry although I want you to stop the water works now." As everyone agreed when Lou nodded her head saying yes ok but don't worry about it as Carlisle went to the reception to let them know that Louise was for sure going home that very day. Esme answered her phone to Carlisle when Esme was told to let Louise know that she was getting out when Esme agreed to let Louise know what was going on at that time. "Louise, I had Carlisle on the other end of the phone saying that he is getting you out of here." Esme said, "I am glad you've said that because I would have said something about getting out of here." Louise sobbed as Throttle kissed Louise on her check without her knowing about what he was going to do at that moment. As Louise felt Throttle kiss her on her neck as she pushed him off the bed as everyone laughed with Lou because of what she did – even Throttle was laughing at what she did to retaliate back to what Throttle did to make her move as quickly as she did which made Throttle move to start tickling Louise which made her laugh even more till Carlisle stopped Throttle from tickling Louise so that she could breathe so that the oxygen could get into her lungs whilst calming down. Later on that day, Louise was back out of hospital again as everyone went to _The Last Chance Garage_ to have Lou's birthday party although she just went 25 years old. Friday 5th November 200 Louise wide awake in the kitchen of the Scoreboard that very morning as she was waiting for the lads to wake up as she carefully crept over to the door to sit outside to get fresh air so she could think why Vinnie had kept getting her up throughout the night as Throttle woke and sat up as he saw Louise headed to the door so that she could go outside as he headed outside with her. "Babe, what's the matter? What's wrong and why are you out here for?" Throttle asked Louise as he put his arms around her as he kissed Louise on her neck carefully, "I'm just bored stiff waiting for you lads to wake up. I didn't get much sleep because of Vinnie was screaming whilst he was sleeping so I was up most of the night with Vinnie although I kept him comfort that he wanted. Vinnie want a warm drink so Vinnie went into the kitchen with me following behind him. I am going to say that I'm sorry now for yawning throughout the day. Besides I just need some fresh air that's all although I do know that you are looking out for me all the time." Louise said, "LOUISE!" Vinnie yelled for her when Vinnie was asleep as Louise couldn't help but go to find out what Vinnie wanted her to do for him.

When Vinnie yelled Louise for the second time when Modo woke up at the same time as Stoker as they both thought why Vinnie was calling Louise as they saw Louise coming in from being outside with Throttle. As Vinnie woke Louise told him that she was at his side as Louise assured him that everything was going to be ok as she asked Throttle to make everyone a drink as she told the other three lads that she was sorry every time she yawned. As Throttle got the drinks to Louise even to the lads, Lou's phone went off which made Louise jump out of her skin although all five of them laugh because of Louise jumping out of her skin. "Hello, who is calling?" Louise asked after answering her phone even got it on speaker so all of them could hear what's been said on the other end of the line. "Hello Louise. It's Yugi Muto; it is really nice to your voice again." Yugi said, "I can't believe it! How on earth did you get my phone number?" Louise said as her face lighted up, "Melisa gave it to me at school when we all had to get our results. Besides you didn't notice me then although I was in a group. We are outside waiting to be let in." Yugi said as Louise told Yugi to tell the ones that he was with not to be alarmed when they walked in. Soon Yugi got in with his mates the four biker mice had spread out by the time the four of them was seen. "Yugi, how long has it been since us lot met? Like before these four lads came to earth..." Lou asked as the dude with blond hair said, "Louise it was too long." "Joey, Lou was asking me, not you. It has been too long like Joey said Louise." Yugi said in a deeper voice because he had the millennium puzzle around his neck. "Sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to but in. Tea where is Kaiba?" Joey said, "I don't know Joey. Ask Tristan or Duke where Kaiba is." Tea said, "Tea! Joey! We haven't got a clue on where he is at this moment in time." Duke said at the same time as Tristan. "Are you for getting someone who knows where Seto is?" Louise perked up. "Wait! You know where Kaiba is!" Joey shouted. "Yep; so don't forget to ask me nicely next time to do this for you all." Louise said after she was dressed. "Come with me because I know where he is working. I call Carlisle to bring extra transport for you." Louise added as she grabbed her motorbike boots from by the door as she sat down on Throttle's personal sofa to put her motorbike boots on. "LOUISE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Yugi shouted in a demanding voice, "Yugi no need to shout because I am going on my Silver Lightening Motorbike. My motorbike is very quick so I will be outside the Kaibacorp before all of you. Wait here until you hear Carlisle beep his car horn because I will see you all there." Louise said as she got onto her Silver Lightening Motorbike just after Carlisle got there as everyone jumped into the cars that were following Carlisle's car when Louise gave Carlisle all of the instructions to get over to the Kaibacorp. As Louise roared the engine to her motorbike so that she raced off ahead to the Kaibacorp without realising that Troy had not long had cancer within him. 'I want to know how brothers with my sister are doing even how my father is doing?' Louise thought to herself as she parked up in front of the Kaibacorp building as Seto waited to tell her the bad news. As Louise took her helmet off so that Seto could see her face as Louise said, "Seto! I am glad you are here because you have got visitors. How's the family nowadays?" "Lou, our brother, sister with our father is actually fine as far as I am aware. I have real bad news about father. I am really sorry that I have to tell you this because you have to know." Seto said, "Seto, I want to know what the matter is with him please?" Lou said, "Lou, father has now got cancer. I don't know when he is going to die off completely although he does want to see you. Oh, before you see father – he has given me the Kaibacorp to run with Mokuba." Seto said, "I am so happy for you both Seto. Our sister can stay with me if she wants to because Charley might need some extra help in _The Last Chance Garage_ whilst I am looking after the lads." Louise said as Carlisle turned up with more than just his car with everyone inside each car. As Throttle got out of the car that Carlisle was in as Lou looked at the wing mirror on her motorbike as she saw Throttle, Louise was soon off her Silver Lightening Motorbike as Throttle ran up to her to give her a hug without knowing what has happened to Troy. "Is everything ok Seto?" Throttle asked. "Everything is ok Throttle because I've checked the entire inside of the building from top all down to the bottom. I have done more than twice when I checked the building to make sure it was still in good condition." Seto said. "Everything isn't ok at home don't forget Seto." Louise mentioned, "Lou what's happened?" Throttle asked, "I wasn't long told that Troy has got cancer Throttle." Louise replied not afraid to mention Troy's name. "It is actually true that I have got cancer. I am not sure on how long I am going to live." Troy said as he came out of the Kaibacorp as Lou jumped out of her skin as she heard Troy's voice from behind her. "Sorry I've made you jump out of your skin Louise." Troy added, "I'm ok with that father. Who told you that you've got cancer?" Louise responded, "Louise, I was the one that told him. One of your family members called the hospital to get a doctor out as soon as possible. So I was sent out to help your father out even to get him into hospital so he could get an x–ray." Carlisle responded to what Lou had said as Lou looked up at the Kaibacorp building when Throttle stood behind Lou to give her a hug as she put her head on Throttles shoulder. Seto saw the look on Lou's face as he realized that she was deeply cut on the inside when Louise looked at him with tears going down her face. "Lou, please don't start with the water works?" Seto said as Throttle turned Louise around so he could let her have a big hug off him. "Seto what's the matter with Louise?" Mokuba asked, "Lou has just found out what was wrong with father even with the reason why. Hence Lou is in tears even deeply cut inside because she can't see father going through this even it's not fair upon her to find out that father isn't going to be around for much longer." Seto replied as they both went over to Louise to give her a hug like Throttle was doing at that moment before Louise actually ran off on her Silver Lightening Motorbike and never returning back to the Scoreboard later that day because of been that cut up deep inside of her. 'I'm that deeply cut up inside even though I don't know what I am going to do now. Father isn't going to last all that long because of the cancer that is eating him inside out. I am so glad Carlisle said something before I lost my head with what was happening to my father.' Louise thought as Edward catched every word that Louise was thinking in her head when Edward realised it was personal to Louise. Soon as Throttle had Louise calmed down as they both looked at each other when Throttle carefully wiped Lou's eye's then he hugged her again when Troy saw Lou in Throttle's arms having a hug after Seto had moved with Mokuba as Troy moved towards Louise – who was still having a hug off Throttle when Troy wanted to talk them both. Throttle looked up on noticing Troy putting his hand on Lou which made her look at her father. "Lou, I'm just hoping that you know what you are doing." Troy said, "I know what I'm doing father so don't worry. It's probably what mother would have wanted; although I want you to be happy father. I want to make mother happy so I don't you to feel unhappy because I want my family to be happy for all the time I live until I die myself father." Louise responded as she made Troy cry. Lou decided to put her arms around Troy to comfort him even she assured Troy that everything was going to be fine and she was going to be alright because of being in safe hands not knowing Troy didn't want to let her go. "Father, what on the earth is the matter? What's wrong?" Louise asked, "I just don't want to let you go Louise. That's the reason why to the questions you are about to me with the ones you've asked me Lou." Troy said, "I never knew that before father. Why didn't you say something when I was in hospital?" Louise said, "I had business to deal with at that time gorgeous." Troy replied. "Carlisle, did you tell my father and my two brothers what had happened to me six months ago but you told me on the 4th November 2000?" Louise asked Carlisle as she looked at Carlisle who got to her side, "I didn't get chance to tell him yet. You want me to tell him now Louise?" Carlisle replied. "Yes please Carlisle. It will save me explaining to him all the reasons why it had happened in the first place." Louise responded back. As Carlisle told Troy what had happened six months ago Troy was shocked to hear that Louise had hurt herself but Carlisle also told Troy that Louise had woken up on her birthday. "Lou, I never knew that you were in hospital for six months although I am sorry that I didn't send Seto with the presents." Troy said as Seto called Roland to bring the presents out to Louise. Roland soon got the presents out to Louise as Renesme's face brightened up by the time Louise looked at her. "You want to help me by taking the wrapping paper of my last lost of presents that I've got from my family Renesme?" Louise asked her, "I would love that idea. Can I take the wrapping paper off the big present please Louise?" Renesme said, "Renesme, I will let you open my big present." Louise responded as Renesme had the big present off Roland after Louise took the two presents of the top. "Lou, can I help opening one of those presents please babe?" Throttle asked her as she hand two of her presents in her hands. "Yeah of course you can honey." Louise said as she handed one of the presents over to him. As all three of them opened the presents Louise was shocked as she looked at all three presents when Seto got Louise a pair of Silver Lightening Motorbike boots, Mokuba and Mel got Louise a make-up set, as Troy got Louise a lot of different clothing that belong to her mother with all of her mother's shoes. "Father, the clothing with the shoes belongs to mother." Louise said as she knelt by Renesme who had the big box in front of her. "It's what your mother have wanted Louise. Oh here is one more present that was your mothers also Lou. I also want you to open it." Troy said as he handed her a jewellery case with a diamond ring inside. Soon as Louise opened the jewellery case off Troy and opened it she was in tears when she saw the diamond ring. "It was mothers ring." Lou sobbed, "I know Louise, I know it was your mothers ring." Troy said as Louise started to calm down as Throttle knelt beside her to help Louise to calm down. "Mother wanted me to have the ring with her clothing as well as her shoes. I get it but why was I told all of this before hand?" Lou mentioned. "She told me before we saw you in hospital." Troy replied. "I know because I was in hospital for the second time when I had that fight with Zelda. I also remember telling both yourself and mother that I saw Zelda." Louise responded. "Babe, what's the matter? Please tell me sweetheart?" Throttle asked her when Louise put her head into her hands and cried as Throttle kissed Louise on her necked as he put his arms around her as Louise promised to tell him everything later on that day or the very next day if he reminded her.

It was Saturday 5th November 2000 Louise was up in the kitchen although she was washed, dressed even having something to eat when Throttle woke up to find out that the kitchen light was on at 7.25am not knowing what Louise was up. As Throttle moved from his personal sofa to the kitchen noticing that Louise was eating whilst reading the newspaper that was laid out flat in front of her on the side. "Good morning honey. Did you have good nights sleep?" Louise said as she noticing that Throttle was in kitchen by her. "Yes I did thank you babe. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Throttle replied. "Yes I did thank you. What do you want to eat honey?" Louise responded as Throttle told her what he wanted to eat at that moment. Whilst Louise was doing Throttle something to eat, Throttle was looking through the newspaper just to find out if Lawrence Limburger had put anything in the newspaper in case he had to get Modo up with Vinnie at the same time to let them know what Lawrence Limburger was up to that day. "Are you going to tell me what the matter was with you yesterday?" Throttle asked, "I was just upset to see all of mother's clothing with all of her shoes being given straight to me because I didn't even know anything about it." Louise replied as she looked at Throttle from where she was standing. "Lou, I am going to admit that you look really cute in what you are wearing today. I am being really honest with you babe." Throttle said as he made Louise blush. "Thank you honey." Lou responded as tears swelled up in her eyes. "No problems babe." Throttle said as he heard Louise sniffling with tears going down her face until he saw Lou's face. "Oh Lou, come here babe." Throttle said as he put his breakfast down when Louise moved to him as Throttle hugged Louise to comfort her not realizing it hit her that Troy said the same words to her before she left home each evening with her two old school, Melisa, Rebecca even with Charley to go over to cinema to watch a movie with the lads before. "I heard that saying from your father when you were going out with Mel, Becky, and Charley even with us three lads to the cinema." Throttle added. "Throttle, just don't worry about it; because it's just hit me the way you said it honey which was the way my father had said it." Louise sobbed, "I am sorry babe. I didn't mean to upset you." Throttle said. "No, I wished someone different had said it at the time Throttle. I am grateful you've said it instead of my father because you say much kinder than my father did honey." Louise sobbed even more. "Please stop crying for me babe?" Throttle asked, "I will stop crying for you Throttle. I promise I wouldn't cry in front of you, the lads, Charley or the others." Louise said, "I love you for who you are Louise even though you are really special to me. I don't want to lose you or see you get hurt in front of me babe." Throttle said as they heard the door to the Scoreboard open then close again which made them both think who had walked in by the time they saw Carlisle through the kitchen mirror as Carlisle was heading towards the kitchen where they both were at that time. "Good morning to you both. How are things holding up with you Louise?" Carlisle said, "Good morning Carlisle." Both of them said, "I haven't got a clue Carlisle." Louise said. "She started crying earlier on this morning before you came here Carlisle. I don't know what is going on inside of her at the moment." Throttle admitted, "Throttle, it will probably be Lou's nerves kicking in to mess her about. Her nerves will calm back down again soon." Carlisle said, "I was fine before I started crying. Since I cried, I don't know how I feel at the moment." Louise responded to the conversation that was going on. "I know Louise because all you need is a nice day out with the girls." Carlisle said, "I like that idea. I have still got left over money from last time when I was shopping with Charley." Louise mentioned as she left a note for the three lads that were still sleeping that she wouldn't be back until later that day. Soon the lads were up when Vinnie looked over at the table when he said, "Hey there's a note left on the table." "I'll read it." Stoker said, "To all four biker mice lads. I have gone out for the day with Eliza, Esme, Alice, Bella, Renesme, Charley, Emily, Carbine and Harley. I will not be back at the Scoreboard until later on this evening but I am sorry that I haven't done you anything to eat for later. I will get you all something when I am on the way back to you all. I will keep you that promise also I will get you all some more beer. I will get some beer of myself as well so I am not left out by drinking cans of coke. Oh I taken all the coke with me so sorry I left you with what's left. Make sure you don't get into a lot of trouble with all the people outside of the Scoreboard. Stay well out of trouble for me please or all of you are dead when I get back to all four of you lads and I will not forget about the dinner. With lots of love and hugs to all four of you; your special girl and friend Louise." Stoker read. "It is kind of Louise to do that so we know what she is doing today. It leaves us to have a day to ourselves. At least Louise is having a girl's day out with the entire girl's for once." Modo said, "I agree with that Modo." Throttle said. "It's saving Louise stopping here to do everything on her own." Vinnie added, "Louise wouldn't be board either waiting for us to come back here when she puts dinner up on the table." Stoker added. As the lads found out that Limburger was up to something just as the phone went as Stoker answered the phone. "Hello? May I ask who is calling please?" Stoker asked, "Stoker, its Lou. The girls and I need you to come with the lads because we are in trouble!" Louise said in a panic. "Ok Lou we will pick your signal up and get straight to you as fast as we can." Stoker said. "Ok Stoker. Just hurry up to get to us." Louise said as they said goodbye to each other as they hung up. Stoker told the lads that Louise is in trouble with the girls as the lads went to help all 10 girls that were in danger at that moment in time. "CARBINE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Louise yelled as Greasepit grabbed her. "LOUISE!" Carbine yelled alerting the others as Esme went to get Louise back with Bella as Renesme stayed with the five girls that were with her. "LET GO OF ME YOU BIG APE!" Louise shouted at Greasepit but Louise didn't get her wish as Esme stopped at the same time as Bella. "We are not going to catch up with them Bella." Esme said, "I agree Esme. It's down to Throttle to get Louise back now." Bella agreed. "Where is Louise Esme?" Throttle asked as he pulled up by both of them. "The big greasy ape took her away. Even we've lost where they went. Sorry Throttle." Esme said. "Don't worry because I am getting her back whether big cheese likes it or not. Get everyone to follow behind please Esme?" Throttle said, "I will do Throttle." Esme said as she whistled the others and waved them to follow Throttle to Limburger was at that moment when Greasepit got there with Louise still shouting at him to let her go as Carlisle heard the news from Esme as Carlisle got the rest of the Cullen family outside of Limburger Tower in time with everyone else.

Louise struggled to get out of Greasepit's grip whilst being inside Limburger's office before she gone ahead to breaking another window again. While Lou's mates were debating on who was getting Louise out of Limburger tower, Louise was getting hurt as she kept getting out of Greasepit's grip all the time as Limburger was just watching as Greasepit was trying to pin her down so that Lou would get by Doctor Karbunkle although Louise wasn't having any of it. By the time Greasepit had grabbed Louise for the second time as Louise had a load of cuts from cutting herself off of things that had been smashed everywhere as Doctor Karbunkle got near her as she got out Greasepit's grip for the last time as she crashed out of the window for the second time without realising what she was doing at that moment in time as she fell towards the ground. Edward catched Louise before she hit the ground as Louise was coved in blood from what had happened in Limburger's office as Throttle looked at Lou as she tried her hardest to wake up to tell them what had happened. By the time Lou had opened her eyes, Throttle asked, "Lou, what happened to you? You're in a complete mess." "I was grabbed by Greasepit, been brought here, even been took to Limburger's office. I managed to get out of Greasepit's grip so I could try to get out of the office that's when I was chased by Greasepit himself. I had broken everything in Limburger's office hence I am covered in blood. Oh Vinnie please don't faint on me please?" Louise said as she knew what Vinnie was about to do. "I'll try not to do it Louise." Vinnie said. "I'm heading back to the Scoreboard." Stoker perked up. "That's fine Stoker. Do you something to eat while you're there please?" Louise said. "Don't worry Louise. I will get something to eat so don't panic." Stoker responded back to her as Louise smiled at him. "Stoker is really cute. I think he has a soft spot for me somehow although I know that Throttle has a soft spot for me. I can feel someone staring at me." Louise thought as she looked around to find out who was staring at her as she met Throttle's eyes. 'Please stop looking at me like that Throttle? I am unsettled at the moment.' Louise thought. "Ouch! That has got to hurt. Are you in any pain Louise?" Carlisle said as he looked at Louise from head to toe. "Yes I am in pain Carlisle. I'm in pain all over." Louise said as she carefully rested her head on Edward. "I know I've done a stupid thing. I am admitting it." Louise added admittingly, "Lou, we just can't believe you pulled the same stunt twice." Carlisle said as he helped Louise to her feet. "Let's get her back to the Scoreboard so that she is in comfort at least." Emmett mentioned as everyone agreed to what Emmett said as they all went to the Scoreboard. Stoker was at the Scoreboard chilling out since he got there when he heard the engines cut out to the cars with the motorbikes as he opened the door when he saw everyone rush inside. "How come you lot just rush in when you don't see us freedom fighters do it back on Mars Throttle?" Stoker demanded to know, "Louise is in very bad danger at the moment Stoker. You have seen how she took the damage from when she hurt herself today." Throttle said. "This is the first time rushing in here by the way Old Timer." Vinnie responded. "Does anyone need my help in here by any chance?" Said a familiar voice that made Louise perked up saying, "Sirius! Come in and make yourself at home besides it's been a long time since I heard your voice again even it's been a long time since I had last saw you also I do remember you from before." As Sirius got to see what had happened to Louise, he saw that she was covered all over with her own blood which he saw all the glass in her arms even in her legs. "OUCH! Carlisle I just felt that come out!" Louise hissed, "Louise calm down please?" Throttle said, "I'm sorry Throttle. It hurts because I felt that one been pulled out." Louise admitted to everyone that's in the same room as her. "Carlisle, can you just knock Louise out until all the glass is out of her please?" Throttle asked, "Throttle, I will do my best to get Louise sleeping again." Carlisle said as he got Louise asleep in no time. "That was quick for Louise to go fast asleep." Modo said as he saw Lou's eyes close. "Yeah it is. Louise must have gotten used to having in her blood system when I drugged her with it twice before when she was in hospital for the second time." Carlisle admitted as he continued to get the rest of the glass out of Louise in time before she had woken back up again. Soon as Carlisle had the last piece of glass out of Lou's leg as he saw Louise starting to wake back up. "Carlisle is it done yet?" Louise asked, "Louise, all the pieces of glass are out. You look a little bit like a mummy that had come out of its tome in Egypt." Stoker said. "Oh do I really look like it Stoker." Lou said as Stoker nodded. "Stoker you can just wait until I get my hands on you and turn you into a mummy state because I can promise you that indeed." Louise hissed at Stoker. "You wouldn't dare Louise." Stoker hissed back at her, "I would dare do to you Stoker. Also I'm not backing down from this one because I am promising it." Louise snapped which made Stoker go really scared of her which he realized never get on the bad side of Louise. "This time Lou is not joking with the Old Time anymore." Vinnie said. "You've got that one right Vinnie. Besides I would never do it to you three lads but the Old Timer I will get him all wrapped up and sent back to Mars if I had to or been put in a tome all the way over in Egypt." Louise said in agreement with Vinnie. As Louise saw Sirius talking to everyone in the Scoreboard which made her start to think about something that she never knew before and she couldn't put her finger on it at that moment although she felt her head been moved by someone she knew. Louise looked to find out who had moved her head when she saw Throttle sitting on the arm of his sofa resting Lou's head on him as Throttle saw her looking up at him as Lou's eyes melted Throttle's heart. "Stop looking at me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Throttle said, "I'm sorry Throttle. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Could you help me sit up please?" Louise said in response. "Sure I can help." Throttle said as he helped Louise to sit up as Modo saw Louise sitting up with Throttle sitting behind her giving the support that Louise needed. Soon Sirius went over to Louise and Throttle so he could talk to them both once Modo had finished talking to them in the mean time as Troy got to the Scoreboard to find out if Louise was hurt or not so he could find out who had done the damage to her when Troy didn't realise that Louise had done the damage to herself and not everyone else.

Soon as Troy got inside the Scoreboard, Louise had finished talking to Sirius with Throttle as Louise saw Troy looking at her. "Father, what on earth are you doing here?" Louise asked Troy saw her with a lot of covering on her arms. "I've come to see if you were alright. What happened to you by the way? Who has done this to you?" Troy said, "I crashed out of a window after smashing Lawrence Limburger's office to pieces. I also had glass in me so Carlisle took care of the glass after I hissed at him. Sorry that I hissed at you like I did Carlisle." Louise responded. "It's ok Louise. You don't mind me telling your father what happened do you Louise?" Carlisle said, "I don't mind at all Carlisle. I rather you tell him what happened more than me telling him." Louise responded, "Louise you need to stop knocking yourself about like this. You know that it is not like you to go around breaking other people's stuff like you are doing at the moment." Troy said as he knelt on the floor by Throttle's sofa. "Look father it's not my fault that I breaking other people's stuff. Besides Limburger isn't a person because he is a horrible stinking fish, whom is always getting me whenever I'm not looking." Louise replied, "I will let you have your rest Louise. Carlisle, you said that you wanted to tell me what happened?" Troy said. "Yes, I do want to tell you what happened. I'll get Louise to write everything down so I can tell you." Carlisle said, "I am fine with that Carlisle. All I am going to do write down what I can remember that's all." Louise said as she got writing what happened down on paper so Carlisle could tell Troy what happened whilst everyone started talking again as Louise finished what she could remember what happened. Once Carlisle had the paper off of Louise, Throttle asked, "Am I getting a hug Lou?" "If you want a hug then by all means you can have a hug off me Throttle." Louise responded as she got up on to her feet as Throttle walked over to the wall with Louise as she gave Throttle a big massive hug as Throttle was watching everyone else so that there was no fighting between them all. When Carlisle was finished talking to Troy as Troy left while Carlisle walked in through the door as everyone started to say goodbye to each other as Carlisle called the rest of the Cullen family together as they left shouting goodbye to Louise as she shouted goodbye back with Throttle doing the same. "I am starting to a lot of pain all over my body now honey." Louise said. "Where is the pain mainly babe?" Throttle asked. "All over honey, although I don't think I can move back to where those three lads are." Louise mentioned as Throttle picked Louise up as he walked over to his sofa as he placed Louise on her right hand side so she could get some sleep before she could have anything to eat. Five hours later Louise heard the taps running in the kitchen which helped her to wake up when Modo saw Louise move as she sat up with her feet on the ground whilst rubbing her eyes. "Can someone tell me how long have I been asleep for please?" Louise asked. "You've been asleep for five hours already sweetheart." Vinnie answered, "I've been sleeping for that long. I think that I am going throw my guts up." Louise said as she rushed to the toilet as Vinnie followed her to make sure she got there herself as he saw Louise bring her food back up as he raced to let the three lads what happened. "Vinnie, where is Louise?" Throttle demanded, "Louise has gone to the bathroom because she has just brought the food back up that she has eaten." Vinnie gasped, "LOUISE!" Throttle yelled. "What have I done now?" Louise said looking at the bathroom door where Throttle was standing. "Are you ok babe?" Throttle asked. "Yeah, I will be fine once my stomach has finished throwing the food back threw my mouth. What's happened out there?" Louise replied, "Vinnie told me with the two lads that you brought everything that you've eaten back up again. Nothing else has happened yet though babe." Throttle said. "That's true which Vinnie said is right." Louise replied as she flushed the toilet then washed her hands so she asked if she could have something to eat to settle her stomach back down again so she could try to sleep through that very night without having to get up and making her way to the toilet so that she could throw her guts up.

Soon as the next morning came it was Wednesday 31st December 2000 Charley had all the decorations up in _The Last Chance Garage_ with the ones who are staying with her as Louise had the decorations up with the help from the four lads over at the Scoreboard. "I wished the New Year could come already." Louise said, "I agree with that Louise." Stoker agreed as the three lads totally agreed with what has been said by Louise; as Louise thought, 'How on earth am I getting the lads their presents? I need to get their presents even wrapping them up so somehow I need to get them out to help Charley.' "Lads, do you want to go round to _The Last Chance Garage_ to help Charley out?" Louise asked, "Louise that isn't a bad idea at all." Modo said, "You are the best thinker sweetheart." Vinnie said, "I like the way I think. Thanks for saying something Vinnie." Louise said as the lads headed to the garage so Louise could go out to get the presents for the lads. Louise went to the shops to get the lads a load of stuff while the lads helped Charley out at _The Last Chance Garage_. Soon Louise has done all of her shopping so she could start to rap them all up before her parents with her six mates didn't know they were having for Christmas. Charley went on a shopping trip with ones at _The Last Chance Garage_ even with the lads as Louise was putting the tags on the presents with the cards so she could hide the presents from them. Soon as Christmas got there as Louise knew where her presents that she brought were as Charley got the presents out of her office with Sam's help. 'I wonder if everyone is going to enjoy their presents because I really would like to see their faces when they open them.' Louise thought as Louise had her presents first. As Louise opened all of her presents that her parents with her six mates had brought her followed by the different kinds of looks that she pulled as Charley had taken on her camera as Louise wished that she wished she had a more better Christmas that she had before but this time she was with people who she knew. As Louise watched everyone else opening their presents as Louise took photos of them as they were surprised as she was as they opened the presents that Louise had brought them. All nine of them had the best Christmas ever as Louise went out to get a few more things that the best trick she had pulled that year. "You all will never guess what I had to go and get to finish the year off with?" Louise said. "Babe we knew you went back out again. What did you get this time?" Throttle surprisingly said as Louise pulled a load of beer and wine out of the bags that she had to carry back to _The Last Chance Garage_ with Carbine and Harley even Sam helped them out. "Lads, you have got the root beer. So at least you are not going to complain to me saying that you were going out of the stuff because there is a lot more back at the Scoreboard and it has to last all year round because I mean it this time." Louise said as the girls drank from the wine bottles so that they wouldn't moan at each other. Louise had a great time with the ones that she knew because she didn't even know what the next year was going to bring for her as she will soon find out soon because Throttle was planning on getting the wedding sorted as Louise started to sort out the bride's maids with Charley's help even Eliza helped out with the planning of the wedding that wasn't going to be far away.

Soon Louise was invited to the _Dancing on Ice_ live show that she always watched with Charley every Sunday evening on the television at _The Last Chance Garage_ before meeting the lads with the others as she knew that she was going to be with Throttle for the rest of her life. Louise knew how to skate on the ice which helped her when she went to the live productions, which Lou had the first production was when she got there on the first day. Louise met the main three people that she needed to see which were Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean with Ray Quinn. At one point Ray scared Louise by covering her eyes as they had to meet each other on the ice. "What the hell! Who on earth has covered my eyes so I cannot see a thing?" Lou asked jumping out her skin after Ray had covered her eyes, "I don't think you will never guess who I am Miss Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba?" Ray replied, "Ray Quinn?" Louise replied as she moved his hands from her eyes so that she could turn round to look at him in his eyes. "Louise that was a really good guess, even for you as well Ray." Chris said, "I thought about it before I could get any words out my mouth. Five times I think." Lou responded, "I want to say welcome to you both. I am Jayne Torvill. This is Christopher Dean." Jayne said, "I am pleased you met you both by the way even meeting you too Ray." Louise said as she seen her mates had come to watch her with her real parents. "I agree with Lou." Ray said. "Are they your friends Louise?" Chris asked. "Yes they are my friends Chris. There are only five of them including me as number six." Louise replied. "Can they join in?" Jayne asked as Lou's five mates got onto the ice with skates on their feet. "I suppose so." Lou said. As they all got focused on what they needed to do, Louise was well on her way for the first show with Ray. The first show came and went like the rest of the shows did when Louise noticed her father was watching her do all of the shows because of being in the live audience. Thursday 4th November 2001 as Louise had just turned 28 years old; Ray was focused with Louise when they were doing their routine when Troy found her with the others around her. "Lou! I am so shocked that you are doing this!" Troy said. Just as Louise could say anything Jayne told Louise to ignore him as best as she could as Chris agreed with Jayne so did Ray because Louise knew what was going to happen. 'Why is my father here to even try stopping me from doing this? I am enjoying it so much but I don't want to leave all of this fun time that I am having with Ray, Jayne, Chris even with everyone else!' Louise thought to herself. "Louise come a long. I want you at home right now." Troy said, "I'm not coming with you father! You should know."Louise said as Troy stopped even look at Louise that he could not believe what he had heard from her. Chris tried to tell Troy that Lou had to go on in the show while Jayne managed to move Lou and Ray. "Don't worry about your father Louise. He means nothing to you now so it's best just to let it go." Jayne told Lou as all three of them stayed together as for Chris; he was reasoning with Troy why Louise was doing the show. Then there was a sudden thud that Louise was aware of as Louise went to find out where the thud had cam e from, she soon saw Chris been pushed straight across the ice but he went over the ice panel. "CHRIS!" Louise yelled as she went rushing over to him."Chris, are you ok?" Louise asked as she helped Chris back to his feet. "I'm fine now that you're here." Chris said, "I've saw what happened." Louise said. "Just go father because I never want to see you again." Louise added looking at her father. "Wait till I get my hands on you Louise." troy warned Louise as she got back on the ice with Chris. Louise went into because of the pain that her father coursed her from a young age that she could not bear going through again in her life and not in front of Throttle.

Soon Troy came to the garage for the second time though Louise was 28 years old. While Louise sorting the tools out with Modo, Charley was sorting two of the motorbikes out with Vinnie, while Throttle was filling people's cars as they came to have their cars filled with petrol because Troy came to _The Last Chance Garage_ two weeks after Louise had won '_The Dancing On Ice_' with Ray. Troy said to Louise, "Louise are you coming or not?" "Troy, listen to me whether you like it or not. Louise has a life here now so why are you pulling her away from her dream now?" Charley said, "I want to know where Louise is at all times. I also want to see her in my sight nobody else's thank you Charley." Troy said. "Charley is right father. I told you, the day I had training that I was not going home. Nor I am going now because

**I am hoping you are enjoying it so far, and I would like your thoughts on it, but p****lease do a review for me? ****Thank you so much!**

**Ruth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zelda strike's Louise as Troy strikes Zelda all on

Lou's and Throttle's wedding day

It was Saturday 4th June 2007 Lou's wedding day as she realised that she was getting married to Throttle as she realised that she made a big step on her very own. 'I just hope that my father i.e. Troy would understand that this is what I actually wanted; also I want him to understand that Throttle is the one that I really do love the most that is if I don't change my mind at the last minute when I am standing in the church in front of the alter.' Louise thought as she saw Troy through her mirror as Esme had finished getting ready with Bella. "Louise, it's about time you got ready." Esme said, "Esme, can you do something for me please?" Louise asked. "Do you want me to zip you up in your dress?" Esme asked back, "I would love you to do that for me; Bella could you get my father outside the room please?" Louise responded, "I will do Louise. Come on Troy because we don't want Louise to be sick." Bella said. "Thanks Bella. It's time for this mouse to get ready for her big day ahead of her." Louise said as there was a knock on the door although Alice walked into the room after Bella and Troy walked out of the room. "Who could that be?" Alice asked as she opened the door. "Hey Alice, is Louise ready at all? Throttle is at the church waiting now." A chirpy voice said. "In two minutes I will be. Alice who is it?" Louise called from Alice's room. "Vinnie's came to see you Louise!" Alice called back, "I want to see him Alice!" Louise chirped happily back, "Louise you are now zipped up in your dress also I have put your vial on for you so that you wouldn't forget it." Esme said, "I want to say thanks Esme for helping me out with getting me into my wedding dress." Lou said as Esme received a phone call from Bella. As Esme finished talking to Bella as Louise was told by Esme that Troy was taken to the church as Louise nodded to conform for Troy's safety. Soon as Louise walked down the stairs at the Cullen's house Louise saw Carlisle talking to Vinnie before she walked down the last lot of stairs before they all got into the limo that which was actually waiting outside for them – only for the bride with her bridesmaids to go into them. The Cullen family looked at Louise as Esme announced, "Louise is now ready to get married to Throttle!" "I really can't believe today has come Esme." Lou said to Esme as they both walked down the last lot of stairs within the house that belong to the Cullen family. "Don't be afraid or nervous Lou because all you need to do is being strong so you wouldn't be scared." Rosalie said as Emmett stood behind her. "Ok then." Louise said as she looked at Vinnie when Carlisle told him that Louise was looking in their direction. "Louise, you look really lovely in that dress." Carlisle said as his family agreed with him. "Thank you Carlisle. Hey Vinnie, I am so glad you are ok. Is Throttle ok about today?" Louise responded, "Hey sweetheart! Throttle's fine besides been really nervous about this. Modo is trying to keep Throttle calm at the moment with Charley. Charley is ready by the way." Vinnie said, "I am happy you've said that Vinnie. I am just hoping that I can keep calm when the priest or whoever is doing the whole thing." Louise said as she smiled at Vinnie as he smiled back at her. "I'm taking the lads to the Church. Bella is already there with Troy." Carlisle announced, "I'll follow behind with the girls Carlisle. Give us a call when you get there please?" Louise said, "I will Louise so don't you worry about it at all. Come on lads because we need to get going." Carlisle said as lads went with him straight to the church. Carlisle phoned Esme to say that he got to the church with the lads already. "Carlisle is now at the church with the lads. It's time for us to get going to the church because we don't want to be late." Esme said as Rosalie grabbed Louise as the girls got the flowers ready for when they get out. Alice gave Louise a special kind of flowers that Alice has brought for Louise to have. "Louise Alice was with me when I got you these flowers. I hope you like them." Esme said as Alice handed them over to Louise. "I love them Esme. Thank you to both of you." Lou said as the limo stopped outside the church. "We're at the church now ladies." Esme said. "Hang on a second that can't be Modo in a suit can it?" Louise asked in shock as she got out the limo as the bridesmaids went in front as Esme said, "Lou, I need you to listen. Modo is going to taking you straight to the alter where Throttle is going to be standing. Carlisle told me that Troy was going to do it instead of Modo although Troy was sent inside by Modo. So Modo is doing you a favour." "I understand with what you are saying Esme. I'm ready to go into the church now. Thank you for saying something before I had any wrong ideas." Louise said as she saw Modo by her right hand side. "Are you ready Louise?" Modo asked, "I am ready as anything Modo. Let's go inside everyone." Louise responded as they all walked into the church. As the music started to play, everyone stood up as the bridesmaids stood to one side as Throttle saw Louise in a bright white sparkling dress as Lou saw Seto as Throttle's best man. 'I am starting to hate you now Seto. Although Seto is my best eldest brother I have ever got.' Lou thought after she gave her bunch of flowers to Bella as the priest started to speak. Lou and Throttle held hands as Modo pocked Vinnie in the arm to look at what Throttle was up to as Charley picked up on what Modo was trying to tell Vinnie. "Vinnie, Modo wants you to look at what Throttle is doing. So can you look at what Throttle is doing please?" Charley whispered into Vinnie's ear as Vinnie saw Throttle was up to at the time. 'That devil of a mouse. I am so jealous of Throttle now that this is happening.' Vinnie thought as Charley held Vinnie's hand which made him look at Charley. "I am so jealous of Throttle now Charley." Vinnie whispered as Charley settled down by Vinnie's side as Charley assured him after the wedding that she would look after him with Modo and Stoker with the others as Throttle enjoyed his life time with Louise forever but Lou knew something wasn't right as Throttle looked at Louise as he saw the pain in Lou's eyes.

Soon the priest was about to say that Throttle with Louise could kiss that was each other when Zelda came walking in without a word. "Louise, you can't do this because I still own you!" Zelda yelled. "Sorry Zelda you don't own me anymore because my mind will not change now. Besides you cannot change my mind for me." Louise responded. Soon the priest told the happy couple in front of him to do when Louise with Throttle sighed deeply as they did what they were told by the priest as Zelda went mad in rage at Louise. 'Oh please don't say something is going to happen!' Louise thought helplessly as they both opened their eyes as they looked at each other as Carlisle moved Throttle when Zelda cast a horrid spell on Louise as she took the impacted from the spell that Zelda had cast. Troy went really angry as his madness raged as he took a knife from his left sock which he had put it in his sock before he left home that morning as he moved towards Zelda with his knife up his sleeve ready to do what he had waited to do so many years – that was to kill Zelda on purpose because Troy didn't like Zelda from the very start of taking Louise into his home so he could look after her from a very young age. Throttle saw Louise was in so much pain from the impacted that was coursed by Zelda when Alice got to Louise in time to hold the blood from spilling as Bella helped out with the rest of the Cullen family as Carlisle rushed to the car to get his things then back into the church to get Louise sorted out. By the time that Carlisle had sorted Louise out as Throttle looked helplessly at their mates as Charley was scared when she looked at lads. "Carlisle, is Louise going to be ok from that impact that she took?" Troy asked, "Louise will be alright once I can stop her blood from spilling." Carlisle responded. Whilst Zelda wasn't looking Troy carefully walked up behind Zelda so he do what he has planned in the first place although Zelda was talking to everyone when Troy stabbed Zelda straight in her back as Louise slowly started to close her eyes. "Carlisle?" Louise said, "I'm here Louise. What's the matter?" Carlisle responded. "I think it's too late to save me now because Zelda has been struck with a knife that my father Troy had in his sock before he left his house this morning." Louise said, "Lou, what do you mean?" Emmett asked, "I am slowly going to die. Zelda has now been killed because of what Zelda had done to me. Although there was an effect soon after I was put under a spell because if someone killed Zelda then I would die also although I would die more slowly because part of Zelda's powers are in me. The only to remove them is for me to use them up completely all on my own." Louise replied as the Cullen family watched the wound heal up as Louise started to use all of the powers that she had that Zelda had put into Louise when she was only a baby. Louise thought about all the happy days she had with Charley, the lads, her two brothers with her sister even with her two old school mates as Louise also thought about all the fun times she had all of the sad times she had with them although she had kept her memories running to keep her awake before she had died completely. 'I must stay alive for my mates even for my family's sake I need to stay alive. I must stay alive because Throttle loves me that much in turn I love him in the same way.' Louise thought as she healed all her organs inside of her body as Louise looked at Modo when Vinnie saw Louise looking at Modo. "Hey Modo, Lou is looking at you right at this moment in time. You better go to see what she is thinking now because it's not a good look Louise is giving you." Vinnie said as Modo saw Lou was looking at him as he went over to Louise so he could talk to her. "Are you ok Modo you look as if you are shaking all over?" Lou asked, "I'm fine thanks Lou. How are you holding up?" Modo said, "I'm getting there slowly I guess." Lou said as Vinnie walked over to them with Charley, Throttle even Seto. "Hey Lou, how are you doing?" Seto asked her as Louise told them she would be fine once she gets back on to her feet again so she could walk and have a family with Throttle. Soon Carlisle helped Louise to her feet as she knew something wasn't right when she looked at Throttle as Troy walked up to her. "Louise, are you alright now?" Troy asked. "Yes father I'm fine besides been alright." Louise responded. "Hey, you ok beautiful?" Throttle said as he stood behind Louise and put his arms around her. "I'm ok apart from my head hurting me gorgeous. What about you?" Lou said, "I'm alright although I can't believe we now belong with each other." Throttle said. "I know Throttle. I can't believe it either although where are we going for our honeymoon?" Louise said, "I don't know. Have you got any family members in New York babe?" Throttle said, "I think so, but I can find out if you like?" Lou said as Throttle nodded as Lou got her phone out to see which people who are her family members who she knows. She came across her grandparent's home phone number although they were living in New York. "Hello Nanny Maria, are you going to be in the next three hours?" Louise said. "Hello Louise, I will be in for three hours. Why did you want to know that sweetheart?" Maria said, "I'm coming over to visit with someone new for you to meet. Is ok with you Nanny Maria?" Lou said, "Lou that would be brilliant. I will look forward to seeing you. Granddad Phoenix would be so pleased to see you Louise." Maria said, "I can't wait to see you both. I'll see you both soon. Bye Nanny Maria." Lou said. "Same with me and your granddad and take care sweetheart. Bye Louise." Maria said as they both hung up. "Throttle we are going to New York to stay with my father's parents. Is that ok with you?" Louise said, "I love that idea babe besides I feel as if I just want to go there straight away." Throttle said, "I'll get changed and we can go after we've had the party gorgeous." Louise replied quickly after they went to a place with a big dance room that had a bar that was in the evening. Everyone brought the presents for Louise and Throttle as they both agreed to open the presents before everyone as Mokuba took photos of the looks on Lou's and Throttle's faces as they both opened the presents although Seto did the recordings of Louise and Throttle together before the happy couple went to New York for their honeymoon.

Soon it was time for Louise to go into New York with Throttle as they both packed their bags on their wedding day. "Ready to go over into New York to stay with my grandparents Throttle?" Louise asked. "Yeah I am ready. What about yourself?" Throttle said. "I am totally ready babes. Let's get going before the others wake up." Louise said as they both went outside of the garage so that they could revive up their engines so they can go over to New York.

**I am hoping you are enjoying it so far, and I would like your thoughts on it but p****lease do a review for me? ****Thank you so much!**

**Ruth**


End file.
